Just This Once
by Keepitup2319
Summary: "Naveen!" Tiana came into the restaurant in her bunny pink slippers and her hair in a messy bun. Naveen quickly rose from his seat as he saw her approach. "Tiana what are you doing here?" He asked a little shaken to see her. "Why does the news say i am your fiancee?" "Oh yeah, about that. Listen I was wondering if you could do me a favor, just this once."
1. Chapter 1

I AM BACK! HELLO ALL AND WELCOME TO THIS NEW STORY I HAVE THE FORTUNE OF WRITING FOR YOU! 3 :) I do hope you enjoy it :). Oh and this is EVERY THURSDAY *whispers* i promise.

 _ **Disclaimer**_

Naveen ran to the back alley and straight to the fire escape. Climbing up to the third level Naveen crouched on the landing close to the window and waited.

"Over here, over here!" he heard a reporter call from some feet away. He couldn't see them due to the darkness but their shadows were well silhouetted by the street lamp lights.

"I saw him go this way!" another, what sounded like a young journalist to him, person said. Just then the shadows began to run past the alleyway and away from him.

Letting out a held breath, Naveen leaned his head on the back of the brick building and stayed there for a moment. Licking his lips Naveen positioned himself so that he was facing the window that was next to him. He gave a few quiet raps on the window. Not receiving an answer he tried again.

Tiana turned in her bed slowly waking up. When the noise stopped she pulled the covers back over her head and went to go back to sleep but the noise happened again. Groaning she slowly got up from the bed pulling her zipper to her footies down a bit feeling pressure leave her throat.

"Tiana over here." Naveen called to her but Tiana went past the window, to the bathroom. "No, no come back." Naveen groaned as his head hit the window.

When Tiana came back out Naveen tapped the window hard this time. Tiana jumped at the suddenly awake. Squinting she looked at the window and saw a man crouching next to it. She got closer to the window while grabbing a lamp from off her night stand.

"Tiana." Naveen perked up watching her come closer. "Tiana its me."

Tianas arm dropped and the lamp almost went to the ground but she quickly put it on the night stand. Going to the window she opened it up. Before she could get a word in Naveen climbed in making her step back.

"Wha-what are you doing here?" Tiana rubbed her eyes as she tried to wake up.

"Oh nothing just wanted to see how an old friend was doing," he closed the window and pulled the curtains together. "So how are you? Are you good? Are you okay? Are you good?" he asked off handedly while peeking between the curtains. Tiana checked the clock and tried to hold back a frustrated scream. The clock read 4:30 am.

"Naveen, why are you really here? You know what, nevermind." she waved off her question as she went to her bed getting back in it and it's warm covers. "You know where everything is." she pulled the covers to her shoulder and tried to go back to sleep but she felt a dip at her side.

"I don't actually, new apartment." Naveen began to take off his shoes.

"Do not get into this bed with me." she warned as she got up from her own comfortable bed to find Naveen a blanket and pillow.

"Aw Tiana, dont you remember. That one time and you were so excited you began to take all of your clothes off." Naveen recounted leaning back on his hands.

"Wasnt me." she opened another box on the floor and went through it.

"Sure it was. You put on the radio and it was playing that song you like. Oh man what was it?" he tapped his chin in thought.

"I hate everything about you by three days grace?" she offered kicking the box to the side and going through another one labeled miscellaneous. Naveen gave a pointed look to her back but continued to think.

"No it had lyrics, that said something about head stuck in the clouds or something like that."

"Again," Tiana took the pillow and blanket from the box then went over to him. "wasn't me." she thrusted the pillow and blanket into his arms and shooed him off the bed before getting in herself.

"Are you sure?"

"Please go away." she whined into her pillow.

"Okay im gone, im gone." he went to the door, "Well wait, i'm pretty hungry from all of that running and I wouldn't mind some of your jambalaya." he was met with a pillow to the face.

"Tiana,"

"Mm?"

"Tiana wake up,"

"Mm." Tiana turned to her side away from the voice.

"Tiana you have to wake up you're going to be late for work."

At this Tiana bolted straight up in alarm and threw her covers from over her making a beeline for the bathroom. Naveen went after her and leaned against the doorway he arms crossed as he watched her in a flurry of movement. At this moment he want to interrupt and clarify that he was only looking for the waffle iron but hey, he needed to get her up somehow.

"While you are getting ready could you tell me where the waffle iron is?"

"In the box labeled kitchen." she informed as she got her hair into a ponytail.

"Right and that would be where?"

Tiana stopped and looked at him.

"The kitchen." she said slowly, but as realization hit her her alarm went off.

"Okay thanks." Naveen said happily, quickly leaving before she could strike him.

"Great." she muttered sitting on the toilet seat her head in her hands.

Naveen hummed as he put another waffle on a plate and went back to make a few more. As he turned he heard Tiana come out of her room in her waitress uniform.

"Good morning sunshine." he smiled as he handed her a coffee mug.

"Morning." she took the mug took off the top and inhaled its rich scent before taking a big gulp of it.

"Careful. It's hot." Naveen warned but it was too late Tiana already burned her tongue.

"Hot, hot." Tiana went to the sink and drank from the faucet.

"Warned you." Naveen shrugged plating the last waffle then turning off the iron.

"Yes. As I drank it."

"Well beggers can't be chooser."

"What?" she got up from the faucet grabbed a towel and wiped her mouth.

"Can't have your cake and eat it too?" he tried as he handed her a plate. Tiana shook her head as she took the plate, following Naveen to her living room. Tiana sat in her chair that was in the left side of the couch while Naveen sat right in the middle. After Naveen turned on the Tv the two began to eat.

"Don't you have a girlfriend?" Tiana asked as she finished her last bite of waffles.

"Yes I do." Naveen finished his waffles as well.

"Then why are you here and not over her house?" Tiana got up taking his plate.

"Thank you." he let her take the plate before answering her question. "Well you see, I needed a quick get away and you're the first person who came along."

"Yes but doesn't she live on the other side of town." Tiana placed the plates in the sink.

"Precisely why I came here." he got up dusted off his slacks, pulled the hem of his black scoop neck shirt and went to the kitchen sitting down at the island.

"But she's your girlfriend." Tiana tried to clarify turning to him her arms crossed across her chest.

"Yes she is, but we're not...serious per say." he fiddled with the sugar packs in front of him.

"But don't you think you should go to her for help and not some other girl?"

"Why would i do that? We're good friends and I don't see the problem." he shrugged putting the packets back.

"She might." Tiana squeezed his bicep before going to get her purse and go to work.

"I suppose." Naveen mumbled. "When will you be back?" he asked as he turned around on the stool.

"Ummm 10:30." Tiana adjusted her watch then grabbed her keys.

"Pm?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes Pm." she nodded putting on her shoes. "Oh and try not to make too much noise, it was hard enough to convince the last landlord that I did in fact have a jazz loving dog who liked the music so loud your ear drum would blow."

"Dont worry. I'll keep it down." he promised getting up the stool.

"Promise?" she asked.

"Scouts honor." he held up the scout sign and placed a hand on his heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer 

Tiana kept her hands working. With mincing the onions, chopping garlic and trying not to flinch when she thought of what Naveen might doing in her apartment, alone. Pushing the garlic into the sauteeing pan,that held heated oil, she stirred them around then grabbed the white wine but stopped when she felt a hand on her wrist. Tiana put the wine down and thanked her friend Georgia.

"You seem distracted today." her friend commented as she pushed the chicken on the cutting board towards her.

"Yeah," she took the two thin halves of the chicken breast and placed them in the pan. "busy night."

"Busy night." her friend repeated suggestively filling a pot with heavy cream.

"Not like that." Tiana shook her head as she used the tongs to flip over the chicken.

"Oh. Then why do you seem so irritated and jumpy?" Georgia asked as she put in the corn, shrimp, and potatoes into her pot.

"Because I have a friend over and I left him alone, and I don't think he's mature enough to actually be home alone." she flinched at the thought of him touching the stove.

"Is this the same one that in your last apartment he set pillows on fire?"

"Yes." she said as she took a deep breath and set the chicken in a pot.

"And you left him alone?" Georgia stirred the pot and put the burner on low.

"I know." Tiana rubbed her forehead stressfully as she poured in the red wine.

"Well, you only have an hour left." she and her friend switched sides, so that Tiana was working on the soup and her friend was finishing the chicken dish. "Hopefully he doesn't do anything this time."

"Yeah." Tiana agreed as she stressfully stirred the soup.

/

Naveen stared at his phone screen deciding whether to take Tiana's advice. He was getting ready to call his girlfriend when his phone began to buzz.

"Yello?"

"Naveen you HAVE to come down here, the jazz band is RIDICULOUS!"

"Where exactly is here?" Naveen already began to put on his black leather jacket over his white shirt.

"Uptown."

"No." Naveen said in disbelief as he sat down to put on his shoes.

"I know, I wouldn't think so either. Hey, don't you have a girlfriend up here?"

Naveen stopped as he tried to remember where Charlotte lived.

"Yeah i think so. I think i'll bring her." Naveen looked around for his key but remembered he didn't live there. So he walked out the apartment with the door unlocked.

/

Tiana came to her door putting her bag of chinese food in to one arm and went to unlock it. But as she turned the knob she realized she had locked it instead. Groaning she adjusted the bag in her arm and tried again. This time she was able to get in. She closed the door and kept it unlocked.

Quickly she went to the kitchen island and put the bag down. Tiana checked her sous chef uniform for stains and was glad to find none. She went to her room and changed into pajamas and put her uniform away for the weekend.

She was more than glad that she did not have work the next day that led into the weekend. Feeling excitement Tiana went to the kitchen with a skip in her step. Shs opened up the bag pulling out her dinner and leaving Naveen's in there. She wasn't sure if he would be back or not but if he wasn't, at least she had dinner tomorrow. In her comfortable bunny slippers Tiana went over to the couch her fork and food in hand and her mind ready to watch mindless television for the next few days. Sitting in the middle of the couch she sat on the couch with her legs crossed in front of her. She pulled her blanket over her lap and got comfortable. Taking the remote she turned on the tv to a show that would be on at 10pm at night, which was a 'Big Bang Theory' rerun. Shrugging she began to eat and tried not to choke as she laughed. Hearing her phone ring Tiana sighed putting her food down and took her blanket off of her.

When she got to it, it had stopped ringing. For a moment she debated whether to take it with her or not, she decided not to. Turning it off she placed it in the drawer of her night stand and went back out to the living room. When she got back to her comfortable sitting position, the show was just turning off.

'Great.' she changed the channel and ended up on the late night news. Settling, she sat back and watched what was happening in the world.

"And in other news, has the prince gone too far? Sources say that at a night club late last night Prince Naveen of Maldonia got into a little scuffle with a local resident."

"He-he was screaming at me and then punched me, right here." at this point the man pointed to a swollen black eye and everyone around him was agreeing.

Just then the door swung open and slammed closed making Tiana jump. Naveen came in exhausted. He plopped down on the lone chair putting his feet on the coffee table.

"You look tired." she pushed his feet off the table with hers.

He gave a noise acknowledging her. He began to reach for her bowl of food but Tiana swatted his hand away and pointed to the kitchen. Sighing he got up.

"So what exactly happened last night?" she asked changing the channel to adult swim.

"What do you mean?" Naveen looked for bowls and utensils.

"At a club? You got into a fight?"

"Hey," he pointed his fork at the tv screen, "he deserved it."

"Not saying he didn't, just wondering why." she defended.

Naveen sighed as he picked up his bowl. He sat down back in the chair and closed his eyes.

"He was hitting on a woman who did not want to be hit on." he finally said.

"Oh." she nodded taking a bite of her chicken.

"Yeah." Naveen sat up and began to eat.

"Thats it?"

"Pretty much."

The two ate in silence until the news turned off and a late show began to play.

"Oh, went to my girlfriends." Naveen said after a while.

"And how does she feel about this ordeal?" Tiana gestured around the room.

"She couldn't care less, although she was pretty upset that I didn't go to her last night."

"Told you." Tiana took a spoonful of rice.

"Well, she was upset because she was unable to be on camera. Not so much me getting into trouble." he said a little bitter.

"Oh, sorry."

"Eh." he stood up and took both of their empty bowls to the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer 

Hi hi Free (Guest) thank you thank you thank you for telling me about the chapter and for reviewing 3 :)

"So, are you two on a break or…?" Tiana trailed off as Naveen came back with two water bottles.

"Oh no," he handed her a bottle and sat back down, "I'm seeing her tomorrow for lunch, or dinner or some type of food related thing." he said nonchalantly crossing his feet on the coffee table.

"You have the weirdest relationship." Tiana chuckled as she opened her water bottle and pushed Naveens feet off with hers.

"Well, this isn't the weirdest one I've had before, remember the girl from Nevada?" Naveen put his water bottle on the table and took off his jacket and his shoes.

"Um, was she natural redhead or dyed red head?" Tiana put the cap back on her water bottle and pulled the blankets back up over her shoulders.

"Natural, dyed was in Minnesota." he motioned for Tiana to move over so he could get under the covers with her.

"Okay, yeah, she was….interesting."

"Crazy." Naveen corrected pulling the covers up to his shoulders.

"I was being nice." Tiana gave him some more covers.

"Why? Wait, she's not here is she?" he quickly turned around surveying the apart.

"No, no i'm pretty sure we lost her in my last apartment."

"Sorry." he said sheepishly. "But you don't know what it's like to have stalkers who will follow you everywhere and will not leave you alone."

"Yeah, sure." she said sarcastically. Truth was she didn't have to move from her last apartment because of the girl, in fact she befriended her and sometimes they hung out. Instead it was a guy from the one before that that made her move again.

"So," Naveen grabbed the remote and began to flip through the channels. "What are your plans tomorrow?"

"Off. In fact." she threw the covers off and stood up and stretched. "I'm going to go get a start on my afternoon nap." she smiled going to her room.

/

"Tiana." Naveen whispered in her ear trying to get her to wake up but Tiana just wiped her ear and turned away from him.

"Tiana." Naveen tried again, this time poking her in the side.

"Mm, what?" Tiana muffled, her eyes still closed.

"I'm going to be out late tonight, so you don't have to wait up for me." Naveen explained.

"When have I ever?" Tiana pulled the blankets further over her head.

"Well just to let you know in case you don't see me till one in the morning. Oh and I'm taking your key." he pulled the nightstand drawer open and grabbed her key then left.

"Fine, fine." Tiana groaned. Just then her eyes snapped open. "Wait, what?" she jumped out the bed and went to go after him but he already left and locked the door behind him. Groaning she fell onto the couch face first.

Naveens phone began to ring as he went down the steps of Tiana's building. Putting in his headphones he answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Did you take me key?" Tiana asked.

"Yes I told you I was." Naveen said, as he came to the door he noticed a crowd of paparazzi. "Great." he breathed. Taking the cap from his back pocket he put it on and opened the door. Immediately the crowd surrounded him asking question after question.

"Are you married?"

"Who are you living with?"

"Do you have a secret lover?"

"What is your diet like?"

"Naveen i need my key back."

"Why?" Naveen pushed through the crowd as he talked fo Tiana.

"Because i will need to lock the door when I leave." she explained but then felt dumb for explaining why she needed her key to her apartment.

"Can't you just leave it open? I did last night."

"Yes, I noticed that and I wish for that not to happen again."

Naveen sighed as he got close to the curb and waved for a cab.

"Okay i'll get a copy then."

"That's fine, but I need you to bring it back right away."

"Naveen is that your fiancee?"

"Yes dear." Naveen said sarcastically.

"Naveen seriously I need my key, as soon as you get a copy i'm going to need it back." Tiana said seriously.

"Whats her name?"

"Tiana I said i'll do it okay." Just then a cab came and Naveen got in leaving the reporter's, journalists and photographers in awe.

"Thank you." Tiana breathed a sigh of relief. "What was all that noise anyway?"

"Paparazzi." Naveen shrugged.

"Oh."

"Yep. 23 Fire Lane East."

"Don't forget my key."

"Alright Tiana, alright." Naveen said as he hung up.

"Fiancee?" The driver asked looking in the rearview mirror.

"Nah." Naveen shook his head texting Charlotte.

Tiana put her phone on silent and stashed it away in her dresser drawers. She wouldn't need it till later anyway. Taking her covers from the bed she went to the living room and sat in front of the tv ready to be lazy, since she had nowhere to go till night time. Feeling hungry Tiana groaned and laid down on the couch, it was eight thirty in the morning and she was up. So Tiana turned on the tv and watched it till she fell back asleep.

/

Tiana woke up again five hours later. It was one thirty two and she felt great. Getting up she went to the kitchen and made herself breakfast then went to go find her phone. Balancing the bowl of cereal in one hand Tiana pushed her clothes aside till she found what she was looking for. Going back to the living room Tiana sat back down in her place and checked her messages.

One was from her friend who canceled their plans but assured her that tomorrow she would be able to go out, another was from Naveen saying he got the extra key and put hers under the mat. Tiana made a mental note to check under the mat later.

The last one was from her father and then her mother asking her how cold the mountains were. After her college graduation her parents decides to travel the world. Tiana would sometimes join them on their adventures, but her focus was getting to her restaurant which she hoped to pay in full for by the end of the year.

After she was done Tiana put her phone on the coffee table and began to eat. After that she check under the mat and was glad to find her key there. Then she took a shower and decided to go do errands she had been neglecting for awhile.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer**_

 _ **Hello those who are reading. Thank you very much for following this story and reviewing, it makes my day a whole lot better. And Meg Perry if you're reading this (i hope you are) I am doing wonderful and I thank you for your concern, it warms my heart.**_

Holding her keys in one hand and her coffee cup in the other Tiana walked down her steps at a slow pace. Coming to the front door she noticed two photographers crowding the entrance.

"Okay." she said under her breath. Turning away from the door she went to the back that lead out to the alley way. Not that she didn't trust them, she just didn't want to take any chances. Coming around the corner, Tiana went to her car that was just across the street, her boots heels clicking on the cement.

"Is that her?" One of the men sat up observing a woman in a hot pink trench coat with a orange beanie on her head as she walked by them from their left.

"Don't know, can't tell." The man next to him looked where he was.

"Well, call her." his friend offered, as he took pictures of Tiana.

"What was the name again?"

"Ummm, Tina?" he pulled the camera from his eye watching as she got into the car.

"No that doesn't sound right." his friend shook his head.

"Maybe, Tiara?" he took another picture.

"Tiara?" his friend mulled it over. "That sounds about right." he took in a deep breath ready to call Tiana.

"Aaand she's gone." he laughed at him smacking him on the back. "Don't worry buddy, we have all day."

/

"There have been several women in and out of this apartment building and not one of them claims to be the prince's fiancee." the man grumbled to himself remembering several of the ladies who laughed at him and the guys who were ready to fight him for asking.

"Yeah, maybe it is just a hoax." his friend agreed checking his watch, it was almost ten thirty at night. "Maybe we should go, its getting pretty late." he suggested.

As Tiana's car parked in the parking lot, the guys perked up as she came out the car.

"Oh, oh, oh." the man hit his friend in the shoulder as Tiana grabbed her bags from the back seat.

"What is it her?" his friend put his pencil behind his ear.

"No, it's the pizza man." he said sarcastically. Although his friend got a gleeful light in his eyes before he detected his friends sarcasm.

"Okay. You try it." the man who spotted her first insisted.

"Why me?" he asked.

"Because you're the writer, i just take the pictures."

Sighing the man took the pencil from his ear tapping it on the note pad, summoning up his courage. Taking a deep breath, he yelled at Tiana.

"Tiara!"

Tiana didn't turn around as she gathered the rest of her bags from the back seat.

"That's not her name." he shrugged leaning back on the wall.

"Try something else." his friend suggested.

"Like what?"

"I dont know, but think of something because she's coming this way."

Tiana looked up from her path and saw the two from this morning were still there. Not wanting to go around the back Tiana continued forward.

"Um, um." the man tried to think of a name but he kept coming up blank.

As Tiana reached the door, she went to open it but the man with the camera opened it for her.

"Thank you." Tiana smiled gratefully as she went in.

"Tiana!" the man blurted out stopping the door from closing.

"Yes?" tiana stopped and turned to the one who called her.

"Oh um no not you, this guy here." he slapped his friend on the back. "Little nickname I have for him. Have a nice night ma'am." he waved to her and let the door close.

Once she was up the stairs and out of sight the two became excited.

"Thats her, thats her."

"Good cover up by the way."

"Not a problem. Have the pictures?"

"All of them."

"Then let's go."

/

Tiana came into her apartment and dropped the bags she had on the kitchen island. She went back and closed the door then locked it. Going back to the kitchen she took out all of the grocery items she had, Tiana put them in their right place then took the other bags to her room. She bought several new cookbooks, clothes and blankets. After unpacking them into the boxes, Tiana changed into something more comfortable. Taking her phone she plugged it in then went to the living room where she sat in silence for a moment before deciding to turn on the tv and try a new recipe.

She finished cooking her meal by eleven. So she sat on the couch and watched tv until she was done. Feeling tired by the time she was done Tiana turned off her tv and went to her room ready to go to sleep. She wasn't sure whether Naveen would be back but she kept the chain off the door just in case.

Getting to her bed, she crawled into it and moved from several different positions before she found the right one.

Forgetting that her sound was still on Tiana was stunned into waking up by the sound of her phone ringing. Gasping she shot up to sitting position, tired and groggy. Wiping her eye she groped for her phone and answered it.

"Hello?" her voice was raspy with sleep.

""Why didn't you tell me?! Tiana how could you not tell me?!"

"Wh-what are you talking about Georgia?" Tiana yawned.

"You! You're engaged!?" her friend shouted.

Tiana didn't hear her, because she already going back to sleep.

"How could you not tell me!? Okay look I have to get back to work, we'll talk about this later at lunch. Noon and Dukes don't be late." she was answered with a soft snore.

"Tiana did you hear me?!" her friend shouted at her.

"Noon, Dukes, late." Tiana answered automatically when she heard her friend shout.

"Okay. And i want to hear all the details."

"Details." tiana repeated with a nod.

"Alright. Goodbye." her friend hung up allowing for Tiana to drop her phone from her ear and go back to sleep.

/

Naveen smiled as he brought Charlotte to the restaurant he reserves just for them. Pulling out her chair Naveen helped her sit before he went to sit down himself.

"Oh Naveen, this is just precious." Charlotte gushed looking out to the view that was next to them.

"Only the best." Naveen smiled. He waved the waiter over to them and ordered champagne.

"So, Naveen, dear." Charlotte sat up straighter and took his hand in hers.

"Yes darling?"

"I know we have been together for quite some time."

"A year and a half next week."

"Right." Charlotte smiled in happiness. Then she went silent.

"Sweetheart what is it?" the two broke apart when the waiter came with their champagne.

"Well, I just. Where are we going?"

Naveen tried to hide his sly smile as he picked up his glass.

"Naveen really, Im serious." Charlotte picked up her glass ready to to drink from it when she noticed something sparkling.

"I have had the same question." Naveen took her glass from her and took the ring out. Cleaning it he got down on one knee.

"Will you marry me?"

/

 _ **Hey i know i usually don't do this. But i must say happy holidays and bless you all who is following, favoriting and reviewing the stories I write. You are all amazing and wonderful people and i thank you so much. Never stop being you, because there is no one else like you.**_

 _ **With love,**_

 _ **Keepitup2319**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer**_

 _ **Hello those who are reading. Thank you very much for following this story and reviewing, it makes my day a whole lot better. And i am so sorry for the grammar errors. So so sorry, but still thank you very much for reading this. And thank you Free, you're wonderful.**_

Tianas eyes opened slowly to the incoming light. Smiling she sat up and stretched her arms above her head and gave a satisfied moan. Dropping her arms on the blanket, Tiana looked around her room and took in the brightness. With slow blinks Tiana felt her eyes begin to droop as she wanted to go back to sleep. Reaching her arm back to the nightstand Tiana groped around for her phone. Feeling a little more alert Tiana turned to the nightstand looking for phone. Not seeing it Tiana was now fully awake and looking for her phone. Leaning over the side of her bed she looked under it and was glad to see it. Grabbing her phone she pressed the home button and checked the time.

11:45am

Staring at the numbers Tiana felt as though she was supposed to be somewhere soon. Shrugging she leaned back up to a sitting position and unlocked her phone. She had a message from her friend from 10am that said 'don't forget.'

'Don't forget.' Tiana thought puzzled. Putting her phone on the nightstand Tiana got out of bed taking the covers and went to the kitchen. As she got there the conversation from last night came back to her.

"Shit." She ran back to the bedroom dropping the covers on her way. Picking up her phone she told her friend that she would be late. Quickly she went to the bathroom as she finished her text, put the phone on the sink then turned on the shower.

She did her bathroom routine, quick. Taking a shower, brushing her teeth, putting on light makeup and left her hair out letting it fall over her shoulder. Keeping her towel up Tiana rushed out to her closet on the other side of her room and slid the door open, taking out her burgundy long sleeve sweater dress, a long tan cardigan and her tan suede ankle boots. Throwing them on her bed she went to one of her boxes and grabbed her underwear then went to another box to find a bracelet and her brown satchel. She threw her bag and bracelet on the edge of the bed but the satchel fell onto the floor.

She got dressed as quick as she could without hurting herself. She sat on her bed and put her shoes on then her bracelet. Grabbing the satchel from the floor she went to one of the boxes opened it and grabbed money from a jar then pushed the box aside. Stopping she stood up and tried to remember where her phone was.

'Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap.' she turned in circles confused.

"Oh!" she sprinted to the bathroom picked it up from the sink then sprinted to the living room grabbing her keys from the kitchen island. Taking a coat from near the door Tiana put it on as she went out the door.

When Tiana got to the restaurant she was a little out of breath for she had to run a little ways after parking.

"Hello Miss, are you okay?" the greeter at the podium asked as he watched her run in.

"Just fine." she took a deep breath and put her phone in her bag.

"Would you like me to take your coat?" he offered.

"Oh yes, sorry." Tiana took off her coat and handed it to him. "Im supposed to meet a friend here, Georgia-"

"Tiana!"

Tianas head snapped to the sound of her name as did the greeters.

"Never mind, I see her. Thank you." Tiana waved to him and walked over to her friends. The greeter watched in awe as Tiana left.

Tiana smiled as she sat down across from her friend at their table.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." Tiana put her bag on the back of the chair.

"That's fine. I knew you would be so I already ordered for us." Georgia shrugged.

"Thank you. What'd you order?"

"For you Jumbalaya,"

"Oh good, I love their jambalaya." Tiana gushed.

"And for me I ordered pasta with pesto and roasted tomatoes."

"Sounds good." Tiana reached for a roll in the basket.

"So." her friend put her elbows on the table and leaned forward.

"So." Tiana took her knife and put butter on it then put it on the roll.

"Come on Tiana tell me." she pressed.

"Tell you what?" Tiana asked as she took a bite of her roll.

"About you and," Georgia looked around making sure no one was close. "Naveen."

"What about me and Naveen?" Tiana placed her roll on the plate in front of her.

"I hope you two are still not trying to keep it a secret." Georgia took out her phone and opened it. Typing in Tiana and Naveen's name she pulled up the first article of them then handed the phone to Tiana.

"What secret?" Tiana moved the plate out of the way as their food arrived then she took the phone. Tiana scrolled up as she saw her and Naveen's name and the word engaged next to them. "When did this come out?" Tiana asked as she continued to read.

"Um," Georgia took the salt from the table and sprinkled it on top of her pasta. "I think twelve in the morning."

Tiana stared at the article, losing her appetite by the second.

"Well it's not true." Tiana immediately stood up, her appetite lost. "Im sorry. I have to-" just then someone approached her from the side with their phone out.

"Hi, could I take a picture with you?" the woman asked shyly

Tianas mouth opened to answer but words wouldn't come out. So she closed her mouth, swallowed thickly then gave a small smile and nodded. The woman smiled happily and asked if Georgia would take the picture which she was more than happy to. The woman stood next to Tiana happily and Tiana did her best not to give a strained smile. Once the picture was over the woman thanked her profusely then left.

"I have to go." Tiana gave Georgia back her phone and picked her purse from the back of the chair and ran out before anyone could ask her for any more pictures.

"Wait, Miss your jacket!" the host at the podium yelled after her but she didnt stop.

"Its alright."

The man turned and saw a tall skinny man with a bomber jacket, a black shirt, black ripped jeans and black aldo sneakers.

"I'll take it to her." he extended a skinny hand out to him waiting for the coat.

The man gave a skeptical look at him but decided to trust him anyway. The man smiled in thanks and left. Once he got out of the restaurant he watched as Tiana got to her car and got in. He watched as she drove out of the parking lot in a hurry.

"I've found you again." he smiled putting the scarf up to his nose and inhaling.

/_/

Tiana called Naveen as she was in the car asking where he was. Once she found out that he was in a restaurant just down the street tiana gunned it.

Tiana went into the restaurant automatically looking for Naveen.

"May I help you?" a woman greeted her at the podium.

"Oh um yes i am looking for Naveen." Tiana continued to search the restaurant.

"Hey arent you?"

"I beg you not to finish that sentence." Tiana found Naveen at the end of the restaurant with someone with him. "Please." Tiana begged before she went over to Naveens table.

Naveen smiled at the joke his friend said and didnt notice Tiana near them until she called his name.

"Oh hello Tiana." Naveen stood up and gave her a hug.

"Yes hello." she returned the hug "Um naveen i need to talk to you."

"This is my friend Michael, Michael this is tiana."

"Hello." Michael extended a hand which Tiana shook.

"Hello. Would you mind if I borrowed your friend for a second?" Tiana asked him.

"Oh no, not at all."

"Thank you." Tiana ushered Naveen away from his friend and to a hallway to the bathrooms.

"Tiana what are you doing?" Naveen chuckled as he was pushed into the hall.

Tiana took out her phone and typed in her name and then Naveens.

"What is this?" Tiana held up the phone so that he could see the screen.

"Oh uh. Dammit I know this one." Naveen rubbed his chin. "Oh yes, a phone." he snapped his fingers as he said it.

Tianas rubbed her eyes and took a deep breath in agitation.

"Okay, im going to let that go. Now seriously Naveen. Read it."

Sighing Naveen took the phone and began to read. After he was done he said 'oh' and handed her phone back.

"Well that cant be right because Im engaged to Charlotte."

"Yeah right, so can you fix this?" she asked as she locked her phone.

"Oh yeah definitely."

"Really?"

"Yes I will, this rumor will be squashed before the day is over." he assured.

"Okay. Thank you." Tiana put her phone in the satchel taking a deep breath. "So you finally asked Charlotte huh? After what one and half years?"

"Yeah." Naveen nodded.

"So how'd you do it?"

"Oh well took her to dinner and then it just happened." he shrugged.

"So the traditional route?" she nodded with a smile. "Well congratulations." she patted his shoulder. "So you'll take of this?" she asked.

"Oh yeah definitely." he nodded.

"Okay good. Well, see you later." she gave him a hug before leaving.

"Hey did you want to stay have lunch?" he asked as she turned to leave.

"Oh no its fine. I was just with a friend and i should get back to her."

"Okay. See you."

"See you." she smiled. As Tiana left the restaurant Tiana took her phone out and called her friend.

"Hey Georgia. I need a drink."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer**_

 _Aaht Aaht Aaht Aaht Aaht Aaht A-_

Tiana gasped as the alarm on her phone went off near her ear. But as she woke up she felt her stomach convulse making her throw the covers away from her and run to the bathroom.

As she threw up her friend Georgia came in stopping at the door with a coffee mug in her hands.

"Thought that would work." Georgia took a sip as she watched her friend throw up the contents of her stomach from last night.

"Why?" Tiana groaned in between heaves.

"Well," Georgia set her mug on the sink and stepped over Tiana to sit on the edge of the tube then helped Tiana to hold up her hair. "Can't have you choking on your own vomit now can we? Your mother would have my head."

"Oh please don't make me laugh." She groaned after her attempt to laugh.

After a few more heaves and last bit of stomach content, tiana was able to go back to bed with the help of her friend.

"Uuuuuuuuh." Tiana turned onto her stomach then her side then her back then her side again. "Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh."

"Alright." Georgia came in again and ripped the covers from tiana's body and made her get up.

"I dont wanna. Its like five in the morning"

"You need to eat and its three in the afternoon." Georgia dragged her into her living room then dumped her on the couch.

"I have a candy bar under my bed." she laid onto the couch.

"Thats not eating." Georgia threw a water bottle to the couch.

"Its food." Tiana countered taking the water and opening it.

"You're going to be a world renowned chef and you want to eat a candy bar for breakfast?" Georgia placed a plate of eggs and bacon on the coffee table in front of her. "Come on. Up." Georgia made her sit up so she could sit next to her.

Tiana slugged to a sitting position then grabbed the plate and put it in her lap.

"Thats a good girl." Georgia patted her back then turned on the tv and began to flip through the channels.

Tiana grumbled as she stuffed a forkful of eggs into her mouth. After awhile she put her plate down to take a sip of water. Georgia finally found something to watch.

" _It is great to see that the mommy panda will make it this year."_

Both Tiana and Georgia chorused an awe.

" _In other news the ever infamous Prince Naveen has stunned the world with a shocking new statement that was confirmed last night. Sorry ladies looks like the prince is off the market."_

"Good for him. He and Charlotte will be very happy together." Tiana smiled putting her water bottle down then picking her plate back up.

Georgia gave her a smile and sat back further on the couch.

" _Yes, I have a fiancee. We tried to keep it a secret but I suppose it didnt work." Naveen gave a short laugh in the audio. "We've known each other for about two years-"_

" _That's not right.'_ Tiana thought as she continued to listen and eat.

" _-and you know I just decided that it was time. Her name is Tiana and we will going to meet my family this weekend."_

Tianas fork dropped from her hand and her mouth hung open.

" _Well we hope the best for him and Tiana."_ the news anchor smiled right before it went to commercial.

"Umm." Georgia looked to Tiana for answers but Tiana looked stunned. After a moment Tiana placed the plate gently on the coffee table. "Tiana?" Georgia touched her arm.

"You've got to be kidding me." Tiana grumbled standing up abruptly but staggered back.

"Hey take it easy." Georgia warned but Tiana was already fast walking to her room while putting her hair in a bun.

When she came back out she was still wearing her black tank top loose pajama pants but she had on her pink bunny slippers.

"Tiana think this through." Georgia warned.

"I need you to drive me." Tiana took her coat from off of the hook and her keys.

"No." Georgia kneeled on the couch as she watched her friend. "Tiana think this through. You dont even know where he is." Georgia tried to reason.

"Oh I have a good idea." Tiana opened the door and went to leave. "If you don't drive me then I will drive myself." Tiana stopped and looked her friend in the eyes. "And it will be your fault if I die."

"Okay hold on. Ill get on my shoes." Georgia got up and went to find her shoes.

/

Tiana groaned as she saw photographers outside of the restaurant from the day before.

"You sure?" Georgia asked as she parked.

"Yep." Tiana took the aspirin that she brought with her then pulled her coat over her face and got out of the car.

She got halfway to the door before photographers began to bombard her.

" _Tiana how does it feel to be engaged?"_

" _What is the prince like?"_

" _Do you always wear bunny slippers when you go out?"_

Tiana pushed to the door then stormed into the restaurant pulling her coat down from around her.

"Naveen!"

Naveen quickly rose from his seat as he saw her storming up to his table.

"Tiana what are you doing here?" He asked a little shaken at her anger.

"Why am i still your fiancee?" she seethed her voice low.

"Oh yeah, about that." he scratched the back of his head. "Um you remember Michael?" he gestured to his friend who was sitting calmly next to them.

"Hello." she smiled extending her hand which he shook.

"Good to see you again." he grinned.

"Likewise." she smiled in return then turned back to Naveen. "Now tell me what the hell is going on." she demanded.

"Listen," he pulled Tiana to the hallway where the bathroom was. "I was wondering if you could do me a favor, just this once." He pleaded.

"Be your fiancee?" she asked.

"Yes. But just a favor, really." he promised.

"Oh just a favor okay." she nodded with a shrug. "No. Tell them the truth." Tiana went to leave but Naveen grabbed her wrist.

"Okay look I understand it is a little unorthodox but," he paused taking his hand off of her wrist to run a hand through his hair. "My family already found out and wanted to meet you and I couldnt say no."

Someone came into the hall to go to the bathroom.

"So. Let them talk to me. Ill say no." she furiously whispered.

"I cant let you do that."

"Why not?"

"Well, I kind of agreed to let you meet them this weekend." he shrugged.

"Huh." Tianas leg began to shake. "Arent you forgetting someone in this whole ordeal?"

"Umm." he looked around then went silent as the person from the bathroom came out.

"Charlotte! Your actual fiancee!" she pointed out.

"Oh yeah. Im going to talk to her about this."

"Youre not getting it." she groaned rubbing her eyes her head ache coming back."I cant be your fiancee, you already have one and honestly this will not work. I have work and a goal i wish to get to with the help of said work."

"I could help with your restaurant." Naveen chimed in happily.

"What?" Tiana stopped.

"If you do this for me, i will help you to get your restaurant."

"Really?"

"Yes." Naveen nodded.

Tiana stopped. She could give in and go on with the charade and get her restaurant. Or she could say no right now and leave and get her restaurant in her own time. She couldn't believe she was doing this.

"Fine." she groaned pinching the bridge of her nose. "But only for my restaurant and there has to be some ground rules."

"Great, we'll talk about them later at your place." he grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her cheek.

"Eh." she swatted him away. He gleamed at her with a grateful smile.

"I cant believe Im doing this." she pulled her coat closer to herself and began to leave.

"Well, it is great you did." he followed her out of the hallway.

"Why?" she asked as she got close to his table.

"Because I already bought the tickets to home and called you out of work." Naveen sat down and placed the napkin in his lap.

"You what?" her eyes widened.

"Nothing big. You don't have to pay me back for it." Naveen began to eat.

Tiana began to take deep breaths.

"Im going to kill you." she grumbled.

"I love you too."

"Shut up." Tiana left the restaurant grumbling to herself.

"She's very interesting." Michael laughed as he watched her leave.

"Why do you think I asked her to marry me?"


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer 

"Guys. Guys. Guys!" Tiana yelled trying to gain the attention of Naveen and Charlotte who were on her couch cuddling.

"Yes Tiara?" Charlotte turned, giving Tiana her attention.

"Tiana." Tiana grumbled pinching the bridge of her nose leaning back in the arm chair.

"I'm sorry." Charlotte turned back to Naveen and traced his jawline, her attention back to him.

"How are you two are so calm about this situation?" Tiana snapped leaning on her knees.

"Well, we've been meaning to make a trip to his parents to tell them and tell Big Daddy whenever he came home," Charlotte shrugged playing with Naveens ear. "but we figured it would be easier that if his family met me under the pretence of your friend they would be nicer."

"What?" Tiana looked at them with a confused look.

"My family will meet you thinking you're his fiancee and penetrate,"

Penetrate? Tiana mouthed to herself feeling uneasy.

" you with all of the hard questions that they would ask his girlfriend, when you answer the questions wrong they will see that I should be with Naveen in the end." Charlotte explained her gaze still on Naveen or returned it.

"This sounds so complicated." Tiana grumbled smoothing her hair back. She wished she didn't send her friend away, she needed the support right now.

"It's not all that complicated." Naveen interjected untangling himself from Charlotte. "You pose as my fiancee until the engagement party where you'll see that we don't belong together and that I should be with Charlotte so you let me go." he shrugged as if his answer made the whole situation less complicated. Which it didnt.

"Engagement party?" Tiana's head tilted to the side.

"Oh yeah. They want to start planning when we get there."

"This is going really far." Tiana rubbed the back of her neck.

"Oh it's not that bad. It should be over in a month at most." he promised with a thumb was hoping that she would agree, he really needed her to agree.

"I don't know if I can-" Tiana went to get up but was interrupted.

"Oh wait." Naveen reached into his jacket pocket producing a check. "This is for your restaurant." he leaned over the coffee table and handed it to her. He smirked as he watched her fall back into her chair her mouth agap. He knew she would agree.

"This, this is-" Tiana covered her mouth. This check would cover the entire payment plus the utilities.

"I know but i figure you're doing a lot and you deserve a lot in return." Naveen shrugged absently rubbing Charlotte's leg. Charlotte smiled and pecked his lips.

"Thank you." Tiana smiled wiping away forming tears. She put the check away in her coat pocket. "So, when do we leave?"

"Tomorrow ." he pulled out a ticket and gave it to her before giving his attention back to Charlotte caressing her thigh.

"This says 2:00 am." Tiana read outloud, she turned the ticket to the back hoping there was some mistake.

"Well its a seven hour flight and we have breakfast by 9:00 am." he explained as if this happened everyday.

Tiana took out her phone and looked at the time.

"Its four oclock."

"Is it?" Naveen asked absentmindedly.

Tiana sighed and put the phone back in her pocket slumping in the chair.

"Tiana , look, don't worry," Naveen turned his body to her. ",it's a family owned plane we get there when we get there of we have to. But my family does want to meet you for breakfast so." he shrugged at this and motioned to the ticket in her pocket.

"Alright, well i'll start packing when i get back." Tiana buttoned up her coat and began to put on her shoes.

"Where are you going?" Naveen asked off handedly.

"To go pay for my restaurant." Tiana got up from her chair and went to get her keys from the door.

"You're going to go pay for your business in bunny slippers?" Naveen asked skeptically.

"You're right." Tiana looked down at her pajama pants before going to change.

/

Tiana smiled as she came passed by the building she would now call her restaurant. Caressing the wood Tiana took a deep breath before pulling out her friend to call her friend.

"Hello?" Georgia answered from the gym.

"I'm going to do it." Tiana said giddily. Her heels clicked on the pavement as she crossed the street to the realtor office.

"You're going to buy the building?" Georgia lifted herself up on one elbow from a low plank.

"I am." Tiana almost screeched but reigned it in.

"Yay!" Georgia smiled as shifted herself up to a high plank.

"I know. Okay I'm going to hang up, but I'll call you back." Tiana promised as she hung up.

"Mr. Fennor?" Tiana opened the door to the two brothers office.

"Yes? Who is it?"

"Its Tiana." Tiana came in.

"Well hello Tiana," a short fat man with glasses and a balding head walked in from the back with a banana in his hand. "How are you?" he extended his hand towards her which she shook. "Please sit. Sit."

"Im doing great and you?." Tiana couldn't hinder the big smile that threatened to split her face.

"I'm doing fine. My brother is out getting dinner." Mr. Fenner sat down in his rolly chair. "So I assume you are here to make another payment on your restaurant."

"That i am." Tiana put her phone into her pocket then went to the other one and took out the check. "And i would like to pay for the utilities in it as well."

"Now Tiana we've been through this." Mr. Fenner took the check. "We can not allow you to have the utilities unless-" he stopped as he looked at the check.

"Oh and I would like to pay it off as well." She smiled.

"My dear. Where did you ever come by this money?" He asked with a chuckle.

"My friend and i owed each other pretty big favors." she shrugged.

"Really?" Mr. Fenner looked up from the check.

"Yeah. We have a weird friendship like that." she smirked.

"I bet." he laughed getting up. "Well, I will go get the paperwork and you will get your restaurant." smiled as threw his banana peel away.

"Great." Tiana watched as he left then looked back at the building. She finally did it. She had her restaurant. "Oh!" Turning back around she took out her phone and called her father.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer**_

 _ **Hi hi :) thank you for the review.**_

Tiana heard her alarm in her ear making her scramble from her bed, to the bathroom. Quickly she did her bathroom routine then went to her closet grabbing her diner uniform. She went to her boxes rummaging through them for what she needed. After she got dressed, Tiana slipped on her flats and went to the kitchen while putting her hair in a ponytail. When she got to the kitchen island, she stopped.

"Why are you wearing that?" Naveen asked pointing at her uniform, a powdered donut in one hand and a coffee cup in the other.

Groaning Tiana rubbed the heel of her hands in her eyes.

"What time is it?" she leaned on the kitchen counter, the events of yesterday coming back.

"2:30 in the morning." he took a bite of his donut then set it down on the coffee table along with his cup.

"Okay." Tiana hung her head placing her hands on the counter. "I'll be right back." Tiana went back to her room taking her hair from its ponytail and taking off her shoes. "Wheres Charlotte?" she asked as she took her dress off and hung it up in the closet.

"Uuuh, in the car downstairs." Naveen answered offhandedly as he opened his phone.

"And why are you up here?" she grabbed dark jeans then a black graphic t-shirt that said "Trust me, I'm a chef" on it. Slipping into her black converse Tiana then grabbed the duffel bag next to her door.

"Had to come get you."

"You could have just texted me that you were here." she said coming out of her room with her bag in hand. She set her bag down at the back of the couch then put her hair up in a bun.

"You would have forgotten something." he explained not looking up from his phone.

"Like what?" she asked she leaning on the back of the couch.

Naveen spared her a look.

"Jacket."

"Coat rack."

"Keys."

"Jacket pocket."

Naveen narrowed his eyes, his fingers hovering on the phone screen.

"Tooth brush, hair brush, phone, charger."

Tiana thought for a moment.

"Dammit." she went back into her room to grab what he listed.

/

Tiana walked to the SUV with her head down. Naveen was next to her talking to the eyes on her Tiana looked around and saw a shadow near a street lamp. When she went to look closer, Naveen stepped in front of her and opened the door for her taking her bag as well.

Shaking her head Tiana got into the car, saying 'hi' to Charlotte before sitting opposite of her. Naveen came in after her and it wasn't long before him and Charlotte were very involved with each out her phone she texted her friend.

" _Why are you up so early on a Monday?"_ Georgia asked.

" _Repaying the favor. Why are you up so early on a Monday?"_ Tiana smirked shaking her head.

" _Idk. I don't have to go to work until 5."_ Georgia responded _._

Hearing a sucking noise Tiana flinched and quickly went for her headphones. Once her music was up loud enough Tiana responded.

" _RIP natural sleep."_

" _Ikr. So how long will you be gone for?"_

" _I don't know. About a month maybe."_

" _A month! Just for that favor?"_

" _Yeah. But hey I got a restaurant out of it."_

" _Yeah sure. But please, just be careful."_

At this Tiana looked out the window looking for the shadow. After a while, she shook her head and looked back at her phone. Noticing her nervousness Naveen looked out the window as well but he didn't see anything. Looking back at her Naveen went to ask her a question but found that she was asleep. Shrugging he shifted his position and became more comfortable under Charlotte who was asleep as well.

" _Of course."_ Tiana responded before getting more comfortable in the leather seat pulling her jacket over her shoulder.

/

Thirty minutes later they arrived at the airport. They got out of the SUV and into the jet. Immediately Charlotte got comfortable in one of the seats and fell asleep. Tiana took the seat next to her on the other side of the aisle. When Naveen came in he sat across from her and placed a box on the table in front of them. Tiana took out her headphones and opened it.

"Ring. You need to wear it."

"Can I wear it as a necklace?" she asked as she examined the 2.08 CT 14k white gold wedding ring inside the box. "Wow, this is beautiful." she said as she traced the rings diamond in awe.

"Why would you want to do that?" Naveen asked folding his arms on the table.

"Well for one, this isnt mine." she took the ring out and pinched the ring between her two fingers.

"Course it is. You're my pretend fiancee and you have a pretend ring."

Just then the stewardess came on the loudspeaker.

"If you could please fasten your seatbelts, we will lifting off shortly."

Naveen buckled himself in as did Tiana.

"Pretend ring?" Tiana looked at the ring more closely.

"Well for you it is, that is actually the wedding ring for Charlotte when we get married."

Tiana felt her fingers slip on the ring making it fall in her lap.

"Shit." she quickly reached for it. "Another reason, since it's not mine I am afraid I'm going to lose it." she put her hand on the table the ring resting in her palm.

"You're not going to lose it." he assured by patting her hand.

"I think I will."

"No you won't."

"I might."

"You won't."

"Listen." she leaned forward on her elbows closing her fingers around the ring. "If this were my ring, I would want to know that it was near me all the time which would be around my neck. So it's guaranteed that I won't lose it." she explained.

The plane started to move forward out of the terminal.

"Alright." he relented digging into his front jean pocket he handed her a platinum chain.

"Why do you have a necklace chain in your pocket?" she asked taking it from him, threading the ring through it.

"Emergencies like this." he shrugged leaning on the table again.

"Well, thank you." Tiana fastened the clasp behind her neck. "Okay." she leaned back. "We need to go over the rules."

"Rules?" he arched an eyebrow leaning back in his chair as well.

"Yes. Because you're involved with Charlotte there needs to be some rules."

"Mhm." he tapped his chin looking at Charlotte then back at her. "Go on."

"Kissing. Only on the cheek, never on the lips."

"What couple doesn't kiss on the lips?"

They were now in the air the scenery fading beneath them.

"The fake kind." she answered.

"Okay," he held up his hands then folded them in his lap. "but they'll know something's up."

"Who's they?"

"The public. My family. You know how the french equate affection with kissing."

Tiana sighed and looked out the window. Licking her lips she nodded her head from side to side before looking back at him.

"Fine. One kiss on the lips a day."

"One kiss?" his eyes widened.

"Yes, a day." she repeated.

"Alright." he nodded.

"No holding hands. I'll hold your arm but not your hand."

"Why is that?"

"It will look like we're still at the start of the love thing-"

"Love thing." he chuckled.

"-and you and Charlotte have the hand holding to yourself." she finished.

"I can live with that."

"I suppose that we won't be sharing a room?"

"Well we don't have to. But I will have to be there in the morning."

"Okay." Tiana nodded.

"Any more rules?" he asked lifting an eyebrow.

"Um. No. That's it."

"Okay. Not bad. Now, my turn." he pulled out his phone and laid it on the table. "Time for the family tree and our backstory."

"Our backstory is fine."

"Yeah, but I dont think my grandmother would appreciate hearing that her grandson jumped into a window of a woman's apartment in the middle of the night."

"You do that all the time."

"True. But for now we met at a club."

"Okay. What club?"

"Jazz cafe. Now for the family tree." he swiped left to the pictures on his phone.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer**_

 _ **Hi hi :) thank you for the follow :)**_

After a short nap and small meal the trio landed safely at a private airport.

"Okay. Go over what I just told you." Naveen said as he grabbed his bookbag from off the floor and put it on the couch. Charlotte was in the bathroom freshening up and Tiana was texting her friend and father to let them know that she was safe.

"We met two years ago at the Jazz cafe. You asked me to marry you in my restaurant. Your mother and father were married thirty years. Your grandmother is widowed. You have a dog named Dakota. You have a brother named…..Ralphie?" she looked at him for conformation, when he nodded yes she continued. "Ummm, you have been involved with music since your were five and didn't start playing the ukulele till you were-"

"Six and a half." Charlotte butted in as she came out of the bathroom, she put her makeup bag in her purse that was on the couch then began to put on her jacket.

"Eight. Put close enough love." Naveen kneeled on the couch and gave her a kiss.

Tiana looked up from her phone and watched them as they kissed.

"Now how exactly am I?" she pointed to herself. "Supposed to show love that you two have?" she gestured to them as they broke apart.

"It takes practice." Charlotte tapped Naveen's nose before she finished putting on her jacket.

"Well we only have a month." Tiana pointed out, blowing a bubble from her gum then turning her attention back to her phone getting ready to put on her headphones.

"Or two." Naveen shrugged as he put on his sneakers.

"You said one." Tiana put her headphones down looking at him.

"I said at least." he stood up and shrugged on his black leather jacket over his hoodie.

"Right." Tiana sighed defeated. "Well how am i supposed to keep up this farce for two months?"

"Or more." he grabbed his backpack and slung over his shoulder.

"That's not helping." Tiana groaned putting her head in her hands.

"Oh come Tia. It won't be that bad." Charlotte said from behind her seat as she leaned on the back of the seat.

"How?" Tiana turned in the chair to look up to Charlotte hoping she would elaborate.

"Well. It should only take a week for the family to not like you. Another week for you to "fall out of "love" with Naveen. Then two weeks for the family and media to notice and the week after they see that Naveen and I belong together and then at the engagement party you want to let him go and then Naveen and I end up end." Charlotte clapped happily.

"That sounds very complicated." Tiana gathered her headphones and phone then went to the bathroom.

"Shes right that does sound complicated." Charlotte agreed as she walked over to Naveen.

"Maybe." he agreed placing his hands on her waist as he sat down on the edge of the couch. "But it will get easier at the end." he promised.

"Okay." Charlotte smiled as she placed her hand on his cheek moving the pad of her thumb in a circular motion.

"Sir?" the air stewardess came in and the two immediately broke apart.

"Yes?" Naveen stood up putting his hands in his pockets.

"We've landed."

"I've noticed." he responded.

"And there's um, press. Done there." she pointed out the window.

"Really?" Naveen went to the other side of the plane and looked out the window. There were reporters behind the black SUV. "Great." he hung his head as he closed the window and stood up. "Thank you." Naveen nodded to her. The stewardess smiled then left to the cockpit.

"Alright." Naveen fixed his jacket and the hood to his hoodie. "Tiana! Let's go." he yelled to her.

"Im peeing!" she shouted back. In truth she was on her phone looking at furniture for her new restaurant.

Charlotte raised an eyebrow at her answer but did not comment.

"Well hurry up!" Naveen shouted not breaking a stride as he put his backpack down on the couch.

After confirming her order, Tiana called her mom as she came out of the bathroom.

"Hey hon, how are you?" her voice crinkling because it was a bad signal.

"Great! I'm in the country." Tiana got her shoes from under the chair and began to put them on. Naveen came from behind her.

"Tiana let's go." he whispered hurrying her along.

"Okay. Okay." Tiana slipped on her other shoe putting her phone between her shoulder and her ear.

"Honey who was that?"

"No one. Just a friend." she shook her head tying her last shoe.

"Just a friend?" Naveen raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." Tiana grabbed her jacket from the back of the chair and put it on switching her phone from hand to the other.

"Why are you-in-country-hon?" her mom's voice began to break as the signal became weak.

"Just a visit. I have exciting news." Tiana beamed.

"Okay-you-know where-cabin- is."

"Okay mom by-wait mom!" Tiana stopped herself from hanging up.

"Yes-hon?"

"Don't go on the internet okay?"

Already Naveen was walking out of the plane.

"We don't get reception any-" at that the line went dead.

Grateful Tiana put her headphones around her neck.

"Oh hey Charlotte." Tiana caught Charlotte by the arm as she passed her.

"Hm?"

"About this whole how I leave him," Tiana clapped her hands in front of her. "how about I just say I became too involved with my restaurant and couldn't handle the relationship." she suggested.

"Hm." Charlotte thought it over for a moment although to her it did sound like a better idea. "Okay. That'll work." Charlotte shrugged adjusting her purse on her shoulder as she got ready to follow Naveen out.

"And about this entire thing." Tiana made a circling motion in front of her. "Why am i doing this?"

"So I can gradually get into the role that this society would like."

"So im just a front?"

"Yes." Charlotte nodded turning to leave.

"Well, wait wait." Tiana grabbed her arm. "How am I supposed to act?" she folded her hands in front if her.

"Just the way you are." she shrugged. "But for me I have to feel the crowd." Charlotte's hands squeezed in front of her as she looked out the doorway. "I have to know what they want." she looked at Tiana who was more confused now. "It's alright hon. You'll get it." Charlotte patted her shoulder then left.

"Get what?" Just then Tiana's phone began to buzz. Quickly she reached for it and realized that she was the last one on the plane.

' _Crap.'_ Tiana quickly descended the steps as she answered her phone.

"Hello?"

"Yes Ms. Tiana?"

"This is she." As Tiana came down the steps she was bombarded with flashes. "I'm sorry could you hold for a second." she placed her hand over the receiver. "I'm sorry, but could you not." she held out a hand to them as she walked forward but they didn't stop. "Please. Stop." she said again more forcefully which had more effect with some of the photographers. "I'm sorry hello?" Tiana put her phone back up to her ear.

"Yes hello. This is Mr. Fenner and wanted to let you know that your check went through."

"Wonderful." Tiana smiled as she pushed through the crowd.

"Yes. Now all you need is a food license and permit"

"Already working on it hopefully it is approved by the end of the month"

"Great. Also there was some money left over from the check and would like to know what you would like to do with it?"

"Could you tag it into however many months rent it can cover?"

"Of course but I will need your signature."

"Okay. I will not be back in the country until next month." She rubbed her forehead and got into the car. "Could i have a partner sign it?"

"I was not aware that you had a partner. Thats a lot more paperwork." he explained.

"Well she's not really a partner more of a- you know what I'll sign the papers when I get back in a month." Tiana situated herself in her seat.

"Just don't wait too long Ms. Tiana." Mr. Fenner warned.

"Of course, all I need is a month." Tiana promised.

"Alright. See you in a month."

"Okay." Tiana ended her call then went to her calendar making sure she put in a reminder. Tucking her phone back into her pocket Tiana took a deep breath and looked out the window. "Oh." she saw that the crowd of photographers were now plastered against the window. Then it dawned on her that she was sitting down in a car. "When did I get here?" she looked around confused.

"Tiana I thought you were right behind me." Naveen scolded from the seat across from her.

"I was. But I was talking to Charlotte and was talking. On the. Phone." she put her hand up in a phone motion up to her ear still confused.

"We were supposed to walk down as a couple."

"Sorry." she said sheepishly feeling her phone vibrating again.

"Oh honey it's okay." Charlotte patted his chest. "She was only asking for advice." Charlotte played with his ear.

"What kind of advice?"

"Um, just about how to act." Tiana folded her hands in her lap, tried to ignore the feel of her phone vibrating.

"Like yourself." Naveen answered with a shrug.

"That's what I said."

"Yes. So Charlotte can see how to not act?" Tiana raised an eyebrow.

"You have to start somewhere." Charlotte shrugged.

"Oh great I'm a trial run." she shook her head as she watched the car roll away from the photographers.

"Oh it's not all that bad." Naveen patted her knee as he moved to the seat next to her. "Once they get past you they'll be too tired to be mean to her." Naveen leaned on the armrest.

"I don't see how that it is better." Tiana leaned on her hand.

"What else were you guys talking about?"

"About how I am to dump you." Unable to take it anymore Tiana took her phone from her pocket and opened the most recent text which was from an unknown number.

 _Hello my dear._

Not thinking anything of it Tiana deleted the number and put the phone back in her pocket.

"What do you mean how you dump me?" Naveen asked.

"Well I don't want to come off as rude so I just say that my restaurant has become my top priority." she shrugged putting her phone away.

"Who would choose a restaurant over me? Im great."

"I would." Tiana shrugged.

"How could you?" he asked putting a hand on his chest.

"Because I can."

"Yes but why. I thought you liked me. I thought we were friends."

"We are."

"You just said you would pick a restaurant over me."

"Doesn't me I don't like you."

"Well i wouldn't pick you over a restaurant dear." Charlotte patted his knee.

"Thank you." Naveen nodded placing his hand on Charlottes. "See she likes me."

"She's your girlfriend. She's supposed to like you."

"So you don't like me?"

"Course I do. I just have the likeness to choose you over a restaurant."


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer**_

 _ **Hi hi :) thank you so much for the favorite and reviews 3**_

"HELLO!" Naveen yelled as he walked into his home folding his sun glasses. Tiana came in next thanking the person who opened the door for them and Charlotte followed after her.

"This is beautiful dear." Charlotte passed Tiana and stood next to Naveen grabbing his hand.

"Thank you." Naveen nodded to her. "Mom! Dad!" he yelled pulling Charlotte with him to a sitting room to their right. Tiana went to follow but stopped when an older couple came down the steps.

"Salut!" the woman greeted letting go of who, Tiana assumed, was her husband and she practically skipped down the rest of the steps. She wore a gray turtleneck with a gray cardigan over top jeans and boots and silver white hair. "Vous devez Tiana, bienvenue!" she took her hand and shook it. "Je suis mère de Naveen et il s'agit de père et sa grand mère est ici quelque part avec son petit frère," she gestured to the house with a wave of her hand and smiled as her husband came next to her taking her hand. Her husband wore a blue sweater with a black shirt under it, he also had dark wash jeans and leather loafers he too had silver white hair.

"Ummm," Tiana tried to remember the french she learned in college, as this woman kept a giddy smile on her face waiting for a response. "Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas le pain des Français?" she ended it as a question, confused by her own sentence.

"So sorry, mon amour." Naveen's mother apologized hastily her accent light in her english. "The way Naveen spoke, we thought you knew french."

"Oh no, I just know the cuisine." Tiana explained.

"Even better! We are just getting breakfast ready," she took her hand and lead her away. She looked back to the father who just shrugged with silent amusement.

"MOM! DA-hey!" Naveen quickly let go of Charlottes hand and smoothed his hair back on the side. "Hey dad!" he patted his father on the back and put his arm around him.

"Hello son," his father nodded. "who is this?" he gestured to Charlotte who was standing in front of them her hands folded in front of her. But he wasn't dumb, he saw them come in holding hands.

"This is Charlotte. Tianas best friend," he pulled her forward so that they could shake hands. "Speaking of which, where is Tiana?" Naveen looked around the foyer.

"Your mom," he said simply and Naveen nodded in understanding.

"Well I'm sure she is just lovely," Charlotte interjected with a smile.

"Oh yeah she's lovely," Naveen nodded adjusting his jacket. "but she can talk." he placed his glasses in the front pocket.

"So this is your fiancee?" His father gestured to Charlotte who blushed and looked down at her shoes.

"Oh no no," Naveen created space between him and Charlotte. "My fiancee is Tiana who is with mom in the…?" he trailed off going in the opposite direction that Tiana and his mother went.

His father studied him then Charlotte before telling him where his mother and Tiana were.

The two watched as Naveen walked away to the kitchen.

"Sooo," Charlotte clapped her hands in front of her. "how do you, where do-"

"Want to follow them?" he suggested.

"Sure, lead the way."

/

"Oh my, this is beautiful." Tiana gasped as she came into an expansive kitchen that had a double stove, a wall refigerator, oak cabinets and a marble countertops. There was also a island sink in the middle with enough space for it to be a counter. There was a cook who stopped spared them a glance then kept going.

"Merci," her mother pulled her to the island counter pulling a chair out for her then she sat next to her. "So," she placed her hands on the counter. "you and my son, I want to know everything,"

"Oh um everything?" she looked to the counter licking her lips trying to remember what Naveen had told her.

"Yes, everything." she assured as she tapped her hands. The cook put two glasses on water next to them.

"Okay, well Naveen and I met two years ago in a Jazz club-"

"What jazz club?"

"The uh Jazz Cafe." she replied taking the glass and drinking some water from it.

"That sounds nice, okay continue." she adjusted in her seat crossing her leg over the other.

"Okay. Well he asked me to marry him in my restaurant after he bought it for me-"

"Wait a minute wait a minute, he bought you a restaurant?"

"Yes he did,"

"Wow, he must love you. Then again he bought a boat for one of his girlfriends as a breakup present. As he claims it was her fault not his and he didn't want her to hate him. So." she shrugged at this. "Boat,"

"You think he is going to break up with me?" she leaned forward.

"Hm?" she looked away from the window. "Oh no dear definitely not." she waved her in a dismissive action.

"Oh," Tiana leaned back scratching her neck nervously. Feeling a chain Tiana took both her hands and lifted the chain all the way until a ring popped out from under her shirt.

' _Oh yeah.'_ she thought as she looked at the ring.

"Is that the ring?" she asked excitedly.

"Yes it is." Tiana unclasped the chain in the back and handed it to her. She took it and inspected it with scrutinizing eyes.

"Well this is beautiful, but why is it on a chain?" she passed it back to her.

"Im just afraid Ill lose it. So ill keep it where I know it will not be lost," Tiana went to clasp the necklace back on.

"And where I will be close to her heart," Naveen interrupted wrapping his arm behind his mom and planting a kiss on her cheek.

"My baby!" His mother hopped down from her seat as he came around and she wrapped her arms around his neck planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Hey mom," he rasped as he felt his breath leave him as his mother squeezed him tightly. When they broke apart Naveen stood next to Tiana.

" _Where were you?"_ Tiana mouthed as he stood next to her.

" _Where were you?"_ he countered.

"Aw look at you two. Mouthing things to each other. So cute." his mother clapped her hands delightfully in front of her face.

"Thank you Mrs. Durand." Tiana smiled as Naveen took over clasping the necklace for her.

"Oh please dear, call me mom." she chuckled patted her hand.

"Lets not go that ow,"

Naveen pinched her shoulder then placed his hands on her arms. Tiana looked at him confused but he gave her a warning look. Shaking her head she turned back to Naveens mom and patted her hand.

"Okay,"

Naveen smiled taking Tianas glass and drinking the water in it. He put it back near Tiana's hands then put his hands on her shoulders. At this Tiana tensed but after awhile relaxed.

"Great!" his mother smiled. "There you are dear,"

Her husband came in with Charlotte following behind him exasperated.

"Hi dear," he walked up to her pecked her cheek.

"What happened to you?"

"I got lost," he confessed wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

"But you live here," she giggled looking up at him.

"Yeah I still get lost,"

"We should probably get you a map, especially with your old age," she jabbed him in arm jokingly. He smiled at her joke and kissed her head.

"That is so cute." Charlotte's commented as she leaned her cheek on Naveens shoulder.

"Here comes the little airplane," a voice faraway echoed.

"I think that is your grandmother and brother," his mother looked away from the Naveen and Charlotte with a skeptical look. "we should go meet them in the dining room," she hopped down from the chair with help from her husband.

Tiana went to follow them but Naveen held her back and put her arm in his.

"Right," she said under her breath. Charlotte went before them and the two followed after.

/

 _Translation:_

 _Mother: "Hello! You must be Tiana, welcome! I am Naveens mother and this is his father. And his grandmother is around somewhere with his little brother."_

 _Tiana: "Im sorry, I do not know the bread of the french"_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer**_

 _ **THANKS FOR THE REVIEW AND FOLLOW :) 3 and I am so sorry.**_

The two walked into a beautifully spacious dining room that had a long dining table with twelve seats, four on either side and one on each end. There was a chandelier overhead that was glinting from the sunlight that was pouring in from windows from each side of the room.

"And the airplane has landed!"

Tiana watched as an older woman set a boy down on the floor.

"Ralphie." his mother called as she sat in the chair that her husband pulled out for her. The little boy stopped climbing on the chair and looked at her. She nodded in Naveens direction to which the little boy looked.

"Naveen!" Ralphie scrambled off the chair and ran towards his brother.

Naveen let go of Tiana's arm and crouched down with his arms open. Ralphie ran into him and as he did Naveen lifted him up and spun them in a circle. Tiana shook her head smiling. She walked to the table going to sit at the far end on the other side of the table.

"No dear, come sit here by me." Mrs. Durand patted a chair that was on her left in the middle of the table.

Naveen put down Ralphie at the other side of the table then pulled out the chair at the head of the table for Charlotte sit in. Tiana pulled out her chair and sat down next Mrs. Durand.

"Hey, hey, hey!"

Tiana froze in her seat at the shouting. She looked across the table and saw the old woman looking at her disapprovingly.

"I'm sorry?"

"Naveen, pull out the chair for your fiancee." she reprimanded as Mr. Durand helped the woman sit in her chair.

"But I just sat down," Tiana pointed out.

"Come on Tiana, just stand up." he came behind the chair and began to pull it out making her go with it.

"What? No, I'm already sitting down." she gripped the bottom of her seat that was being pulled out from under her.

"Tiana get up." Naveen patted her shoulder urging her to move.

"But why?"

"Because grandma says so," he countered irritated by her reluctance.

"Believe me dear it's easier if you just comply than argue." Mrs. Durand patted her hand. Mr. Durand say next to her nodding in agreement.

Tiana sighed and stood up, just as she did Naveen pushed the chair in making her sit.

"Thank you." she smiled as she nodded to him as he sat down next to her.

"Youre welcome." he nodded as he scooted in his chair.

Tiana began to fidget in her chair as a silence ensued and his grandmother was examining her. The chef came out explaining what they would be having for breakfast. Honestly Tiana wanted to take a nap, she was exhausted from the plane ride. Coffee was set in front of her which she was grateful for. She went to grab the sugar but she heard a throat clear near her. She looked to her left and saw his mother give a subtle head shake making her retract her hand. She looked forward and saw his grandmother still staring at her. Tiana at the moment felt lost, she wanted sugar for coffee but didn't know the protocol for getting it.

"Naveen," Mrs. Durand placed her hand on hers as she called her son, who was at the moment talking to Charlotte.

"Yes mother?"

"Your fiancee would like some sugar," she smiled.

"Oh?" he looked to Tiana raising an eyebrow.

"The sugar packets," she clarified pointing across from her.

"Oh don't worry about showing affection." Mrs. Durand turned to her husband locking gazes with him "We don't mind." she took her hand away from Tians and cupped her husband's cheek, the two leaned closer but Tiana turned away.

Naveen shook his head at Tiana's blush as he passed her the sugar.

"You're going to have to get comfortable with affection." he whispered to her setting the sugar in front of her. Naveen brushed her cheek with the back of his hand with a smile.

Tiana turned away to grab several sugar packets. Naveen chuckled and placed his hand on hers that was on the table, before he began to talk again to Charlotte. Tiana nodded as she turned back to the task of opening the sugar packets, but since he had her other hand in his she came across a problem. Sighing she ended ripping the packets with her teeth. Smiling triumphantly she poured the sugar into her coffee and stirred it with a spoon. She drank a bit of it before setting it down happily. Hearing a noise from across her she saw his grandmother looking at her confused before she turned her attention back to Ralphie who was talking about trains.

Just then the food came out and set in front of them. All the attention moved and the silence was filled with clinking dishes and sips of juice or coffee.

"So Tiana, how long have you and Naveen been together?" his grandmother placed her utensils on her the side of her plate

"Two years," Tiana put down her fork before she could eat.

"Only two?" she asked as she began to eat again.

"Um yes." she looked to Naveen who was shoveling food into his mouth.

"Why only two? I remember my Emerson and i were together ten years before he asked me." she said happily as she cut the butter for her toast.

"I just knew," Naveen interjected grabbing the top of her hand.

"You just knew?" she nodded putting down her knife.

"Yes." he looked around and saw the shaking heads of his family. "Listen, I know that sometimes I brought home, questionable, woman,"

"Son the last one you brought home was incriminated for stealing a car," his father pointed out.

"And then you bought her a boat, after you broke up." his mother mentioned.

"I thought she stole the boat." his father remarked.

"She said she'd change her ways when we were together and we already have so many boats so I didn't see the harm in giving her one." he defended picking up his cup.

"You guys were together for a year and last I heard the boat she took was crashed." his grandmother asserted.

"Thats why Im not with her anymore,"

"Well then what about the skank that wanted to marry you for your money?" his grandmother asked.

"Or the woman you brought home after spring break," his mother added "claiming that you two were in love but you broke it off with her because you found someone else on the date you told me and i qoute that would change your life forever."

"So how long will it be until you two breakup?" his grandmother asked pointing her fork to him.

"Im sorry?" Tiana asked her legs crossing under the table.

"It's nothing against you but if you are here to lead him on then you can leave,"

"Lead him….Im sorry, what?" she stood up the chair scraping the floor. "Is that what you all think?" she looked around the table and everyone was silent so she went on. "I'm not here to lead anyone on and I'm not here as a skank or a gold digger or whatever you think."

"Tiana," he stood up and grabbed her hand trying to pull her back down but she took her hand away.

"There are many things you can say about me." her fingers began to tap on the table. "But don't ever question my integrity." at that she left the room.

After a while a silence followed her exit and Naveen sat back down.

"Well I like her." his mother smiled going back to eat. "I won't try to get attached, but I'm saying right now i like her."


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer**_

Tiana burst into the room in a fury. Well it was a little fury, after being lost and turned around several times trying to find her room, the immediate anger she felt when she stormed out dissolved slowly. Looking for her bag, she found it under the bed and that it was empty. Going to the drawers that was across from the bed she pulled them open and began to blindly pull out clothes. As she went back and forth from the dresser to the bag on the king size bed, Naveen came in.

"Hey, hey." he silently closed the door and went to the bed grabbing the duffle bag. "What do you think you're doing?" he demanded as he held the bag high over his head as Tiana tried to reach for it.

"Naveen give it back." Tiana grunted as she reached.

"Not until you tell me you're not leaving." he slackened a bit which allowed Tiana to snatch it from him.

"I'm not leaving," she said as she put the bag back and began to pack again.

"Then why are you packing?" he sat down on the bed folding his hands in his lap.

"To go see my family," she said gathering some clothes in her arms. At this Naveen knocked the bag down to the floor. "Dude!" Tiana shouted. She went to her bag and picked it up setting it back on the bed.

"You said you weren't leaving,"

"I'm not leaving the country stupid, my parents own a cabin in the forest," she informed as began to stuff her bag again.

"You should be more clear next time," he crossed his arms leaning against the headboard of the bed.

"I should also remember I am talking to a brat," she mumbled.

"Proud to be one," he nodded in agreement a smirk on his face.

Tiana glanced at him and shook her head, a smile of her own forming.

"For how long?" he asked as be picked up one of her shirts and began to fold it.

"This week," she shrugged as she went back to the drawers.

"Thats a long time," he commented blindingly picking up more of her clothes, which happened to be her panties, to which he held up and raised an eyebrow.

"Its not that long and yes I do wear underwear," she took the underwear away from him and threw it into the bag.

He chuckled and grabbed another shirt to fold. There was a knock at the door but before anyone could say come in Charlotte opened the door.

"There you two are," she said as she closed the door silently.

"Where did you think we were?" Naveen asked as he put the shirt in the bag and stood up to greet Charlotte with a kiss.

"I don't know. I got lost several times before someone told me they saw you two going into this room." she informed as she observed the room in one sweep. "Which I supposed is your room?"

"Yes it is," he put an arm around her waist taking in his old room as well.

Tiana glanced up taking in the spaces that the light from the patio touched. There was a space with a couch next to the patio a lamp in each corner of the room with a chair next to it and a television on the dresser with an x-box.

"I have a question," Tiana turned to them but found that they were french kissing, very passionately. She had to clear her throat several times before the two broke apart.

"What?" Naveen asked turned to her still keeping an arm around Charlotte's waist.

"About these sleeping arrangements, who's going where?"

"Well I have a room right next to yours," Charlotte explained motioning to the other side of the room.

"Right, so Naveen you will be sleeping there?" Tiana asked zipping up her bag.

"I will, but I will have to come here in the morning."

"How will you get over without being seen dear?" Charlotte asked playing with the zipper of his coat.

"I'll just use the balcony," he shrugged as if it were an everyday thing.

"Okay then." she put the bag onto the ground and sat on the bed. "Im tired and I'm leaving tomorrow." she informed as she laid back on the bed.

"Are you going to sleep all day?" he chuckled.

"I might,"

"Wait where are you going? She's not leaving is she?" Charlotte asked hurriedly.

"No, no. Her parents are in the country," he explained.

"Oh, how will you get there?" Charlotte asked looking at Tiana.

Tiana thought about it and mumbled to herself putting her hands on her face. She had no means of transportation, her phone was not international, and she had no money with her. She also had to call Georgia who she hoped she could make her her partner over the phone. Groaning Tiana took her phone from purse that was near her purse.

"You can use an old truck we have," Naveen offered.

"You have a truck?" Charlotte asked.

"We use it to make trips when we don't want people to know its us, it comes in handy." he explained with a shrug.

"Aaand it's not working," Tiana groaned throwing her phone away from her on the bed.

"Here use mine," Naveen picked his phone from the back of his jeans and threw it to her which landed near her head.

"Thanks," Tiana took the phone and went to the window to do what she needed.

Naveen and Charlotte began to talk to each other in in low voices while Tiana began to make her calls. Tiana took about an hour with her phone company and another forty-five minutes making Georgia a partner in her restaurant, of course this just added up to the heap of paperwork she needed to sign later on which they suggested she do in the next two weeks. When she was done Tiana put Naveens phone on the bed next to her purse then picked up her phone and turned it off then back on. Naveen smiled lovingly at Charlotte and Charlotte smiled lovingly back at him, the two were oblivious to the world around them. Tiana observed them and gave small smile, her attention went back to her phone that was now working properly than it was in the car and on the plan. Tiana began to plan for her restaurant. There was a knock at the door making them all jump. Naveen let go of Charlotte and sat on the bed pushing Tiana's duffel bag further under the bed while Charlotte took one of the chairs from the corner of the room near the door and sat next to him and Tiana stayed standing up on her phone.

"Come in," Naveen answered as he pulled Tiana down by her hand onto the bed next to him. Tianas phone fell to the bed as she fell next to him, his arm over her shoulder.

A butler came in clearing his throat.

"Your mother would like to see you and Miss. Tiana," he informed with a bow.

"We'll be there," he answered for he both of them. He knew that Tiana was still uncomfortable with affection because she tensed when he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. The butler bowed and then left.

"Okay let go," Tiana pushed his arm off of her so she could stand up.

"You gotta get used to it," he leaned back on his hands with a smirk on his face.

"Yes but how about i don't and you two play the couple?" she asked leaning against the bedpost.

"Come on," Naveen sighed getting up from the bed. "Let's go see what my mother wants."

Charlotte watched as the two left leaving her to her own devices. Shrugging she left the room as well and went to hers instead.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer**_

 _ **Thank you for the favorite and follow 3**_

 _ **And so sorry, i couldn't read the review but thank you for it.**_

"Hello you two," Mrs. Durand smiled, standing at the bottom of the steps her hands folded in front of her. The two stopped in front of her, hand in hand.

"Hello mother. Not that I just saw you two minutes ago." he commented sarcastically.

"Hello Mrs. Durand." Tiana nodded her head subtly.

"If you two will follow me." she ignored her son's comment and turned to the sitting room to their left.

Naveen and Tiana both shared worried looks before following her. When they came in they saw his father sitting on a loveseat and his grandmother sitting on the edge of wide accent chair a pleasant smile on her face.

"Please sit." his mother motioned to the empty love seat across from Mr. Durand before joining her husband.

The two sat in the seat. Naveen leaned back his arms over the top of the couch, while Tiana sat on the edge her back straight.

"Relax," Naveen prodded, patting her back.

"Stop it." Tiana whispered turning to him to swat away his hand.

"Don't swat my hand," he quipped swatting back at her. Soon the two were swatting and missing at each other.

"Enough." his grandmother snapped making the two stop.

"Oh hon, look at them. Just like us when we were young." Mrs. Durand patted his hand a wide smile on her face. He nodded as well but he did not smile.

"Okay mom," Naveen leaned forward on his knees folding his hands together. "Whats going on?"

"Well we have noticed that you two are a little, uneasy with each other." Mrs. Durand acknowledged, crossing her ankles and sitting up more.

"More than a little uneasy." Mr. Durand added.

"You two are not really engaged are you?" his grandmother asked placing her arms on the arm rest.

Tiana tensed behind Naveen, but he just leaned back taking Tiana's hand in his.

"We are, just after two years of being together."

"Mhm," his grandmother made a noise in her throat. "And why now? Why not wait another year or two?"

"I couldn't wait." he looked at Tiana staring into her eyes. "I couldn't wait to marry someone that I love," he said softly brushing her knuckles to his lips.

Tiana blushed and looked down.

"That's not love dear, thats lust." his mother pointed out.

"Its also not real." his grandmother grumbled.

"And please oh wise ones," he put his arm over Tiana's shoulder but she shrugged it off and held his hand instead. "Impart your wisdom on us."

"For one, you two do not show affection. No kiss-"

"Oh that's me," Tiana interrupted Mrs. Durand. Naveen looked at her in disbelief wanting to stop her from talking but knew he couldn't. Otherwise their plan would go down the drain. "I um, I am not comfortable kissing and affection in general so I limit us. One kiss a day, we only hold hands. We haven't had sex yet either," she said as she shrugged a shoulder.

"Oh no?" Mr. Durand raised an eyebrow to his son who responded with a sheepish smile and a shrug.

"Well that is information is good to know but still, affection does not have to be sexual." his grandmother expressed.

"What other kind of affection is there?" Naveen asked as he rubbed his thumb on Tiana's hand.

"Well there is making breakfast for each other," Mrs. Durand started off turning to her husband.

"Buying something the other person needs," Mr. Durand added gazing into her eyes.

"Going for walks," Mrs. Durand scooted closer to him.

"A date night," Mr. Durand cupped her cheek.

"Ew stop. That's how we got Ralphie." Naveen gagged.

"And you too boy." his father laughed.

"Aw dad," Naveen groaned digging his head into Tiana's shoulder.

"Listen you two, you don't seem like you're in love and I myself am not quite convinced in the legitimacy of this engagement." his grandmother sat forward folding her hands on the arm rest.

Tiana sat up straighter preparing herself of any attack that the former queen may throw her way and Naveen turned his head slightly to her since it was still on Tiana's shoulder.

"Would you two mind giving us a moment?" his grandmother directed her question to the king and queen who were gazing into eachothers eyes. She cleared her throat gaining their attention. The two looked away from eachother dazed.

"You two can go now," she chuckled. The two nodded and began to walk out but the king made a grab for his wife's butt making her jump and giggle. The two ran out the room in a fit of laughter. Naveen shivered at the scene but Tiana smiled at them. Once they were gone his grandmother turned her attention back to them and this time she did not look so pleasant.

"I do not buy your charade for a second," she chided.

"What charade?" Naveen asked innocently lifting his head from Tiana's shoulder.

"Cut it. You may be my grandson but I know bullshit when I see it."

Tiana stayed silent but she still raised an eyebrow at his grandmother.

"You probably got her to cover for you yes?" she asked but Naveen just sat back silent.

"Fine," she raised her hands and leaned back in her chair as well. "Dont answer my question. But I will give my crown away to some bimbo."

"Excuse you," Tiana got ready to defend herself but the former queen lifted a hand.

"I meant him." she gestured to Naveen.

"Listen grandma, I know you don't trust me and that's fine but you must believe that I would do anything for my people." he said sincerely.

"So glad to hear you say that." she clasped her hands together and pulled out a calendar from the side of her chair. She pulled it open to April that had a circled date. "This is how long you have to prove that you two are actually a couple and worthy of the crown."

"That's in two months," Tiana commented as she took the calender and flipped to the days date.

"Yes and in that time you two will become a couple or not and announce the results at your engagement party." his grandmother leaned back crossing her legs.

"But I, I have to go back home, I have a restaurant I have friends," Tiana rattled feeling lost.

"Well im sure that is more important to you," his grandmother smirked.

"So what if it is," Tiana stood up but Naveen touched her arm and pulled her back down.

"We'll do it."

"We will?" Tiana turned to him in disbelief.

"Yes, we will. But Tiana does have a prior engagement to meet her family tomorrow." Naveen kept eye contact with his grandmother who nodded and took the calendar from Tiana.

"Your evaluation starts when she comes back." she stood up with the calendar and left the two.

"What the hell!?" Tiana shouted turning to Naveen and ripping her hand away from him.

"We'll talk about it later with Charlotte. Right now I'm tired."

Tiana did see that Naveen seemed to have aged days just from that discussion but she refused to be swayed. She needed to start her dream and now that she had it she would not put it off any longer.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer**_

 _ **Thank you for the review :) 3**_

Naveen walked into his old room and took off his jacket and threw it on a nearby chair. His mind was reeling from his conversation with his grandmother. How was he and Tiana supposed to show love, when he and Charlotte were together?

 _Things you do for your country._ He shook his head. Although he felt the added rules would complicate things more.

It was still pretty early but at the moment he felt like he could pass out any second. He kicked off his shoes and stretched his way to the bathroom.

Tiana opened the just as Naveen went to into the bathroom. She was still pretty upset at Naveen agreeing for **them**. She couldn't be bothered with showing affection. She had a business to run.

As she came in she took her hair out of her ponytail and shook out her hair. She went to the dresser and took out her pajamas then she went to the bathroom.

"Tiana!" Naveen shouted from the bathroom. Immediately Tiana ran out the bathroom with her hand over her eyes.

"Sorry. Sorry." she apologized as she went to the other side of the room her clothes still in her arms. "Ew," she groaned.

Just then the she heard the shower start. Shaking her head and rubbing her eyes she stumbled to her duffel bag that was under the bed. Dropping her clothes on the bed, Tiana unzipped her bag. What she just saw came back to her sight, making her shake, she hoped that she would never see it again. Rummaging through her bag looking for her charger. Becoming worried when she couldnt find it in her bag, she began to throw clothes out from it. When she still couldn't find it she moved her bag to the side and grabbed her smaller bag. Triumphantly she pulled her charger and placed it on the bed next to her.

She took the clothes that she just pulled out, back into the duffel bag, to which she placed the duffel bag back under the bed. She grabbed her charger and reached absently on the bed for her phone, which was not there.

' _It would help if I had a phone to plug in.'_ she thought as she turned around.

With the shower still going, Tiana went looked under the bed where she placed her duffel bag then on top of dresser but did not find it.

' _Today is not the day of losing things.'_ Tiana placed her hands in her hips ad scanned the area in front of her.

She then went to the other side of the bed and looked under it again. Oddly enough the phone was there, lying on its back. She reached for it and began to check for any messages. There was one message from her friend Georgia, a missed call from the Fenner Bros., and a text from an unknown number. Although, it was the same unknown number that texted her from the plane. First she opened the text from Georgia then made a note to call the Fenner Bros. tomorrow. Still on the floor Tiana opened the text from the unknown number, a sinking feeling began in her stomach.

 _Hello, my dear. You have not answered my past messages so I only assume you were able to get your phone properly working now. I must say my love, this facade does not sit well with me. Still my feelings for you still burn greatly. You will be mine again._

Tiana hesitated. She knew she shouldn't reply, but she was afraid that this person was trying to contact someone else. So she responded.

 _Im sorry, but Im afraid you have the wrong number._

She stood up and locked the phone, hoping that that was it. Regrettably just as she stood her phone vibrated. She unlocked the phone and read the message.

 _No. I do not have the wrong number, Tiana._

Tiana swallowed thickly, her heart began to beat harder and her stomach twisted in knots. Before she could reply another text followed.

 _I would follow you to death, just to make you mine._

Tiana stared at the phone, her breathing becoming shallow. The shower turned text followed.

 _You look beautiful with your hair out._

Tiana looked up and saw that the balcony doors were open. Quickly she went out and looked around the garden beneath her. She scanned across the way but found nothing and no one. Licking her lips she went back into the room and closed the doors then locked them. Going back to her phone she blocked the number. Leaning her head against the doors, she took several deep breaths.

"You alright?"

"Uh yeah," She locked her phone and turned to Naveen. "Im-no!" Tiana turned her head away. "I just got that image ot my head." she groaned rubbing her eyes.

"You sure youre okay?" he walked over to the dresser and took out some boxers and put them on.

"Yes, im fine." she shook her head. "Why do you insist on sleeping naked?" she went to the other side of the bed and grabbed her charger.

"I like the airy feel." he shrugged as he went to the balcony.

Tiana shook her head as she plugged in her charger then her phone.

"Alright, well," Naveen opened the doors and turned to her. "Good night." he bowed

"What are you doing?" Tiana asked as she saw him step outside.

"Going over to Charlotte's." he said simply. She raised an eyebrow at him to which he just chuckled and shook his head. "This isn't my first time sneaking out."

"Yeah okay. But could you close the door when you leave."

"Sure." he closed the door leaving her in the room by herself.

Tiana moved her hair to the one side of her shoulder and glanced back at her phone. Not seeing any blinking light, she nodded grabbed her clothes from the bed and went to the bathroom.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer**_

Birds began to sing outside as the sun shone through the patio windows. Tiana rolled over hugging a pillow closer to her. As she moved she felt the pillow move too. She moved again to get more comfortable but the pillow moved again. This time she felt an arm squeeze her waist. Quickly she opened her eyes. Her sight was met with a bare chest. Screaming she began to beat at it, trying to get it to move away from her but she resulted in knocking herself off the bed instead.

When she hit floor, she felt herself wake up. Tiana got to her feet and glared at the, still sleeping, figure in the bed. She grabbed the pillow was under his head. Naveen groaned as his head hit the mattress hard. He opened his eyes slowly to Tiana who was hovering over him with a pillow in her hands.

"Tiana, what are you-"

Tiana kneeled on the bed and pushed the pillow onto his head.

"Why the hell were you in my bed!?" she shouted at him. Naveen struggled to get the pillow off of him, but shs had a firm grip; although he was successful in turning his head to the side in order to breathe.

"You know I can't actually answer you, when you're trying to kill me!" he shouted back.

Tiana huffed and backed away, taking the pillow with her. Naveen sat up in the bed and ran a hand through his hair. Tiana cleared her throat as waited for an explanation. Waving a hand towards her, he swung his legs of the bed. As he did so, the blanket fell from him.

"Oh my. Naveen." Tiana held a hand up to shield her eyes. Her hand moved to her mouth when she looked back at him. "Tell me you were not naked when you got into bed with me." she said in low voice.

"What, of course not." he shook his head as he got up to find his underpants. "It was when i was in bed, that they came off." he clarified as he snapped the waistband in place.

"Ugh," she shivered and threw the pillow onto the bed.

"Hey, you were complaining a few minutes ago." he defended going to the dresser.

"I don't know a few minutes ago," she countered. Hearing a vibration she picked up her phone. Seeing her mother's number on the screen, Tiana took the phone off the charger and went to the bathroom.

"Please be gone when I get out." she said. She got into the bathroom and answered her phone then started the shower.

Naveen sat the edge of the bed, as he waited. Then he remembered that there was another shower he could use where his girlfriend was. Grabbing his clothes he went out the door.

Hearing a door open and close, Tiana continues to talk to her mom.

"Yes mom I'll be there by three." she put the phone and speaker then set it on the sink. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail and brushed her teeth.

"Are you sure? Because it's eleven now and you know your father doesn't like it when you're late. He begins to think the worst." her mother explained in a worried voice.

"Mom i promise I will be on time. But I can't get ready with you talking to me as I take a shower." Tiana checked the water with her fingertip. Turning the knob to the cold a little more to the right, Tiana checked the water again.

"You're right. It's just we haven't seen you in so long, you still remember where the cabin is right?"

"Yes mom." she chuckled as she leaned over her phone.

"Alright, alright i can take a hint. I'll see you when you get here."

"Okay mom. I love you bye."

"Bye."

The two hung up. Shaking her head, Tiana laughed at her mom and began to undress. She also reminded herself, to get answer out of Naveen of this morning.

Naveen came into his room, in a black long sleeve buttoned shirt, dark blue jeans and black sneakers. He was looking for his black cap and sunglasses. He went into the closet next. As he went in, Tiana came out with a towel on. Tiana went to the dresser and pulled the top drawer, grabbed what she needed then proceeded down the drawers.

Tiana went to drop her towel but Naveen came out.

"Oh shit." she caught the towel before it could go too far and leaned over to keep it up.

"Sorry, sorry. Wanted my cap." he waved the black cap in his hand.

"Okay," she adjusted the towel bringing it further up. "You have your cap. Can you go now?" she asked as went to go around him.

"I need my sunglasses." he came forward as she walked forward and the two crashed to floor, with Naveen on top.

"Off, off, off." Tiana wiggled under him as tried to keep her towel up.

"Im trying." he murmured, he went to move, but the leg under him knocked the leg he was trying to get up from, causing it to fall back down.

"Hello?" there was a knock and an opening of the door.

The two stopped and turned to Naveen's mother.

"Oh my, so sorry. Just wanted to tell you that breakfast is ready if you want to eat, but finish what you're doing first." she winked at them them closed the door.

The two looked at eachother then quickly scrabbled from each other.

"No, no, no." Tiana groaned holding a hand to her forehead.

"Tiana calm down. It's not like it isn't anything she has seen before." he promised, he smoothed back his hair and pug on his cap.

"Yes, but this is me. I don't want them to have a bad impression, especially when i said we never had sex and we shared a bed. Oh great, i'm a liar. And what will Charlotte think?" Tiana sat on the bed putting her head in her hands.

"Okay Tiana first, towel."

Tiana looked down and noticed that her legs were open. She quickly closed them and grabbed her underwear from the ground. Navaeen turned around respectively and continued.

"Secondly, you're not making a bad impression, you're not a liar, well not by yourself anyway."

"How so? Can you hand me my pants?"

Naveen bent down and handed it back to her.

"Because, we're all in this together. We all are." he then handed her shirt to her.

Sighing Tiana pulled the towel from her bra and adjusted her clothes.

"But shouldn't Charlotte know about this?" Tiana grabbed her shoes from next to the dresser then sat back down on the bed to put them on.

"Hey," Naveen squatted in front of her. "we're supposed to act like a couple. Which means couples wake up in the same bed together, hold hands and sometimes get caught in compromising positions." he shrugged. "She would understand." he patted her knee then stood up.

"Right," she mumbled. Tying her last shoe Tiana stood up as well. She grabbed her duffel bag and took out her hat. She put it in her and pulled her hair through.

"Dont worry. Time will fly by." he assured. "Now come on, Charlottes waiting for us outside."

Tiana nodded. She grabbed her charger, took her duffel bag from the bed and went to the bathroom to get her phone. When she came out the room Naveen and Charlotte were already arm in arm. She closed the door behind her and began to walk down. Naveen caught up with her took her bag then her arm.

"Umm,"

"Couple sweetheart. You gotta do it. And dont look so stiff." Charlotte's reprimanded lightly.

Tiana looked back her confused but nodded and straightened up.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer**_

 _ **Thanks for the review and follow :) 3**_

Naveen greeted his family as he walked into the room with Tiana on his arm and her bag on his shoulder. He admitted the two days here was a little strenuous but he was glad to see that Tiana was taking it in stride, sort of. She was kind of lagging behind at the moment. He tugged her forward slightly so that she was next to a chair next to his mother. Charlotte already sat down across from him next to his little brother.

Tiana turned to Naveen and opened her bag to put her charger in. When she was done she went to pull out her chair but Naveen stopped her by putting a hand on her elbow. She stepped back and allowed him to pull out her chair. When she sat down, Naveen's mother put a hand on hers.

"So, you two found an appetite other than for each other?" she whispered.

"Oh um, yeah." she said lamely looking down at her plate that had purple grapes, oranges and cottage cheese.

Naveen set the bag down next to her then sat down himself.

"So Tiana," his grandmother placed her utensils on her plate and leaned back in her chair folding her hairs on her knees. "You will be with your parents this week?"

"Yes," Tiana picked up a grape and popped it in her mouth.

Naveen placed his hand on her knee. Tiana turned to him confused. He held up his fork and knife but Tiana shook her head and took another grape between her fingers and popped it in her mouth. His mother covered her snort with taking a drink from her cup. Charlotte shook her head as well with a smile.

"Alright, when you come back we will begin to plan your engagement party."

Tiana gave her a confused look.

"I thought we were waiting till the end."

"No" Naveens grandmother adjusted the napkin on her lap. "We will have a fantastic party either way."

"Oh." Tiana slumped in her chair a bit.

Hearing her phone vibrate, she reached for it under the table but Naveen placed a hand on her arm.

"Not now," he chided.

"It could be my mom."

"You're at the table."

"Oh let her alone son, let her talk to her mom." his father popped in, pouring himself some coffee.

Tiana stuck her tongue out at him as she grabbed her phone.

"Now Charlotte, will you be helping us with the planning?" his grandmother asked looking around her grandson who was playing with his oatmeal.

"Yes," Tiana answered automatically as she got up from the table listening for her mom.

"Ralphie don't do that with your spoon." his mother chided taking a sip of tea.

"Does she always do that?" his grandmother asked picking up her fork.

"Do what?" Naveen motioned for his father to pass him the pot of coffee.

"Walk out? Always on her phone?"

"You noticed that too?" his mother asked putting her cup down.

"Shit," Charlotte mumbled as she spilled orange juice onto her shirt.

"Oooh you said a bad word," Ralphie pointed at her accusingly.

"So?" she put the glass down and began to wipe the juice from her shirt.

"You can't say bad words, that means you have to put a dollar in the cookie jar. Naveen already put in ten when he got here." Ralphie said proudly.

"Ookay," she looked to Naveen who was still involved with his conversation with his parents and grandmother.

"A lot of people are on their phone these days." Naveen defended.

"Yes but with her it is all the time," Mr. Durand pointed out.

"She has a business." he shrugged. "And friends over there."

"But shouldn't she be more involved with this whole engagement process?" Mrs. Durand asked.

"She's as involved as she can be."

"Charlotte what do you think of your friend? Is she as involved as she can be?" his grandmother asked turning to her.

"I don't care! I'm not going to put a stupid dollar in the cookie jar!" she shouted.

"You have to!" Ralphie shouted back standing on his chair.

Tiana came in just as the yelling and arguing had died down.

"Ookay, mom I'll you when I get there." she hung up the phone and grabbed her bag next to her seat. "Whats going on?"she asked Naveen.

"Well they don't believe that you are into this engagment enough," he pointed in the general direction of his parents and grandmother, "and Charlotte won't put a dollar in the cookie jar for cursing." Naveen summarized.

"Uh huh." Tiana nodded putting the phone in the small pocket as she straightened up. "Okay, well Charlotte put a dollar in the cookie jar his house his rules, and Mrs. Durand I am completely invested in this engagement I swear."

"Then where is your wedding ring dear?" Mrs. Durand asked.

Tiana felt her chest then her neck and found it empty. When she didn't feel it she realized she left it on the sink in the bathroom.

"Dammit!" Tiana dropped her bag and ran up the stairs to get it.

"Cookie jar!" Ralphie yelled after her.

His grandmother raised an eyebrow at Naveen.

"Like you didn't forget your ring." Naveen scoffed stabbing a grape with his fork.

"Not in my fifty years of marriage." his grandmother said proudly.

"Dont worry son, I have." his mother leaned over to him and placed a hand on his arm.

"You have?"

"Well dear, I don't think Ralphie running around playing hide and seek with it counts." his father shrugged.

"Oh yeah," his mother took her hand away and turned the ring around with her thumb.

"I wouldn't lose the ring," Charlotte interjected, absently twisting her curls around her finger.

Tiana came back down the steps out of breath.

"Okay. I got the ring. And." she leaned on her knees trying to catch her breath. "Man I need to work out." the ring swung from her neck as she breathed deeply.

"Are you getting ready to go?" Naveen asked as he watched her grab her bag from the entrance.

"Yeah, my mom wants to know I get there before she and dad go rock climbing." she hoisted the bag on her shoulder.

"And your parents do this for a living?" Mrs. Durand asked.

"Oh no, they just travel."

"And leave you alone?" his grandmother interjected.

"Yeah, I'm old enough." she shrugged.

"Has Naveen met your parents yet?" his grandmother asked.

"Oh um no, we'll wait for the party." she went to leave but stopped. She ran over to Naveen and pecked his lips then took a dollar from her bag she put it on the table. "For the cursing."

Naveen stared at her surprised and his grandmother gave a mild look of surprise as well.

"Ewwwww," Ralphie climbed on the table to get the dollar.

"Off the table now!" his grandmother shouted.

Charlotte watched Naveen as he turned back to his plate. She shook her head, the kiss came to a shock to her as well but she could not be bothered with it. If they wanted this plan to go through there were some things she had to get used to. But she really could not wait for this to be over.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer**_

Tiana went to the garage to look for the car, of course she found it after several wrong turns. When she came to the garage, she found the truck that she would be taking. Then again it wasn't hard, it was the only tan 2004 ford pickup truck amongst 2015-2016 cars. Picking the keys from the board next to her, she walked to it with her bag on her shoulder. Unlocking in she got in and started it, getting ready to leave she realized that the garage was not open and a dog had just popped up in the rearview mirror.

"Oh shit," she turned to the dog who just sat there with a sleepy look on its face. Slowly Tiana reached for the door handle and backed out of the car, the dog followed her movements lazily with its eyes.

"Okay," she stepped down from the truck and motioned for the dog to leave but the dog only turned its head looking out the window. "Umm, hey…" she trailed off wanting to grab its attention but it already scarpered out the truck and out the door. Sighing with relief she went back in the truck and got ready to leave, then she remembered she still hadn't opened the garage door.

/

Naveen placed his hand behind his head as he watched TV. Hearing a knock at the door Naveen told them to come in without taking his eyes off the screen that had two men wrestling. Charlotte walked in with a dog behind her.

"Hey girl!" Naveen swung his legs to the side of the bed and patted his dog on the head.

"Hey hon," Charlotte bent down meeting Naveen half way for a kiss before going on to the bed.

"Hey." he smiled before joining Charlotte on the bed. Dakota joined them too but Charlotte shooed her away to Naveens side.

Naveen patted Dakotas head fondly before turning his attention back to the screen. Charlotte put her head on his shoulder while Naveen put an arm around her shoulder.

"Can we watch something else?" Charlotte asked already reaching for the remote next to her.

"Alright," Naveen shrugged as Charlotte began to surf through the channels. It was awhile before Charlotte settled on a talk show.

"So this month thing?" Charlotte started keeping her eyes on the TV.

"What about it?" Naveen asked absentmindedly petting Dakota, who was about to fall asleep.

"Do we really have to wait a month?" she asked, tracing the line of his shirt.

"Unfortunately," he sighed.

"But why?" Charlotte asked looking at him.

"Well, my grandmother finds that a couple has to go through a trial. Something about tradition or whatever," he waved at that before continuing. "So at the end of the month we should be good. We tell them at the party and everything goes from there." he shrugged wrapping his arms around Charlotte.

"Okay, but what does that mean for us?"

Naveen turned off the TV and looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, how are we supposed to see each other without being, seen?"

"Hm," Naveen thought about it. The two did have a bit of a hard time hiding it. "We'll figure it out." he promised kissing her nose.

"Okay," Charlotte smiled satisfied.

Naveen turned on the TV again and patted Dakotas head again, who jerked up in response. The tibetan mastiff cocked her head to the side inspecting the two. Huffing, she climbed off the bed and went to the door, pawing at it. Naveen groaned as he got up and helped Dakota out. After he closed the door, his phone began to ring. Checking his pockets, he took out his phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey bud, when did you plan on telling me you were back in town?" his old friend Louis answered.

"Hey man!" Naveen smiled going to his closet. "Listen I was going to tell you, but a lot has been happening." he took his shoes from off the shoe rack and began to put them on.

"Mhm. Make it up by coming the club." Louis replied.

"Already on my way." Naveen hung up and put the phone back in his back pocket.

He came out to see Charlotte still in his bed watching TV.

"Hey babe, I'm going to go meet an old friend."

"Okay, have fun." she turned off the TV and got up.

"Where ya going?" he asked as he grabbed his hat off the dresser.

"I can't be seen in here if someone comes in. So I figured I would go to my room." she shrugged.

"True." he nodded as he went to leave.

"You know what I've noticed." Charlotte grabbed his head and held it in hers. "You haven't kissed me all day." she kissed his knuckles.

"Well let's right that wrong." he pulled her close by her waist and placed his lips on hers.

/

Turning off the truck, Tiana got out grabbing her duffel bag and her phone which she put in the bag. She stopped and admired the view from the cliff that her parents bought their cabin on. The sun was just setting and the birds were singing their last song for the day. Taking in a deep breath of the fresh wood air, she went into the cabin to find her parents.

"Mom!? Dad!?" Tiana walked into the cabin and placed her duffel bag on the floor.

"Mom!?" she went to the living room but found no one.

"Dad?!" she went to the kitchen still finding no one.

Finding the empty place strange, Tiana went to the kitchen table and found a note.

 _Tiana,_

 _In case you are reading this, that means your father and I have gone out to the west side trail up the mountain. Come find honey, we have a surprise._

Tiana put the note down and rummaged through her bag for her phone. When she got it out she tried to call them but there was no signal.

"Alright," she put her phone back in the bag trading it for her other boots. When she stood up she felt the ring hit her chest. Quickly she took it off and stuffed it in the bag, deep down. Getting her jacket and a bag of trail mix from the table, Tiana began her hike to find her parents.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer**

 **Thank you so much for the review and follow 3 and I am glad you are enjoying it.**

Tiana huffed as she hiked up the incline. Her parents were active, her, not so much. Although she was glad for this little walk, she had time to think, clear her head which she felt would take more than a mile to clear. 

"How did I get into this?" she groaned to herself. "Better question is how do I get out of it?" she stepped on up on a rock and surveyed her surroundings. "Where are these old people?" she looked past the trees luckily she saw mountains. "Oh yay, I'm close, I should probably stop talking to myself." she shook her head as she hopped down from the ledge and walked to the mountain.

/

Naveen strolled into his jazz club, that he part owned with his friend Louis, with his head held high and a smile on his face. He breathed in the air and let out a noise of satisfaction.

"She hasn't changed a bit." he admired as he went over to the bar and patted the counter.

"Well, she did change a little, she no longer has that hazard we got billed for last month."

"Eh, Louis!" Naveen turned to his long time friend who was holding a crate of soda in the kitchen doorway.

"Hey man." he chuckled as he put the crate on the counter of the bar. The two exchanged a quick hug then a pat on the back.

"So," Naveen scanned the club. "How has she been?" the two began to stock behind the bar with the sodas in the crate.

"Oh nothing big, you have your regulars,tourist and some new people. Either way they all go home with each other." Louis shrugged as he moved the sodas to the back.

"Ah yes and then they wake up next to each other with no memory of the night before." Naveen chuckled, putting his sodas in a line.

"You should know from experience." Louis laughed.

"I am not the only one here, who has ended up in strange places after a night of drinking."Naveen picked up the crate from on the counter and put it on the floor and slid it under the bar.

"True, true." Louis held up his hands before grabbing the towel from his back pocket and wiping his hands with it. "But I dont live that way anymore, I have settled down and I have heard you have too." he threw the towel Naveens way.

"Yeaah well," Naveen caught the towel then went to the closet next to the kitchen door and took out a spray bottle.

"No, you don't get a 'yeah well'. Explain my friend." Louis reprimanded as he went to the cash register and began to check in it.

"There's not much to tell, I saw her, we dated, now we're engaged." he shrugged, vigorously wiping a spot off the counter.

"You're not in love with her are you?" Louis slammed the drawer shut and leaned on the counter eyeing his friend.

"Why would you say that?" Naveen asked as he went to the other side of the counter in order to clean it.

"Come on, I may seem slow but I am actually pretty sharp." Louis laughed.

"Well, it's complicated." Naveen put the rag down and the spray bottle on it.

"Im all ears."

"Well, the woman you see in the photo is actually a friend." Naveen sat on the stool across from his friend. "We've been friends for two years now and that picture was taken when I was leaving her apartment."

"Umm."

"Not like that, I climbed into her apartment through the window the night before...which now that I hear it sounds pretty bad." Naveen tapped his fingers on the counter. "I'm surprised my girlfriend didn't leave me." Naveen tapped his fingers on the counter in thought.

"And your girlfriend would be the blonde woman next to you?" Louis grabbed a newspaper from under the counter and placed in next to him.

Naveen took the paper. He and Charlotte were walking pretty close while Tiana was in the back on her phone.

"Really gotta work on her relationship skills." Naveen sighed putting the paper down.

"Why? You two only have to pretend." Louis put the paper back under the counter.

"Yes, but her acting is horrible." Naveen ran a hand in his hair as he thought about it.

"Well it doesn't have to be perfect, just believable." Louis walked around the counter to unstack the chairs from the table.

"Well we have a month to make it so." Naveen huffed, getting up to help.

"This sounds like one of those books with that plot, like guy has girlfriend and best friend they always seem to be waitresses-"

"Tiana and I are not best friends."

"Dude she let you in her apartment in the middle of the night only a best friend would do that." Louis shrugged.

"Well if it helps she almost hit me with a lamp." Naveen leaned on the back of the chair.

"Anyway the end is that the two always get together." Louis took another chair off of the table.

"We won't, Charlotte and I love each other."

"Pretty sure that's something the character would say." Louis warned.

"No its not, we'll be fine we can make it through this."

"That would say something like that too!" Louis laughed.

"Im sorry and you know all of this how? Since when do you read that stuff?" Naveen asked.

"Oh that would be my girlfriend, the only one I have." he smirked at Naveen who rolled his eyes.

/

"Come on Eudora, it wouldn't hurt."

"James there is no way that I am doing this."

"Come on mom, it's just a tree, I heard they stopped biting in 1984." Tiana emerged from the trees to see her parents staring up at a big oak tree.

"My baby!" Tiana's mother ran to her daughter with her arms opened wide. Tiana laughed as she and her mother collided in a hug.

The two laughed with joy and broke apart to let her father get a hug in too.

"Hey hon," he smiled hugging Tiana close.

"Aw dad, you're crushing me." Tiana groaned.

"I'm sorry, I haven't seen you in so long." He chuckled stepping back from her.

"Its great to see you two." Tiana smiled as she imprinted the mind of parents together in her mind.

"Its good to see you too honey, so tell us what has been going on." Her mother guided her over to a rock and sat down with her.

"Im going to go check out this tree." her father left the two and stared up at the tree again.

"Oh not much,"

"No? Than what is this talk of the prince's engagement to a waitress hm?" her mother raised an eyebrow.

"Eudora I told you to leave it alone, she would tell us when she wanted to." her father shouted from near the tree.

"You heard about that?" Tiana groaned.

"We are drifters dear, not hermits." her mother patted her hands.

"Mom, I swear, it's nothing just a favor for a friend."

"Of course its nothing, see told you honey, our girl has her head on straight." Her father went to the side of the tree looking at it.

"Climb the tree already dear." Her mother called to him.

"Im trying, but I dont know what side would be more sturdy."

"Maybe the back." Tiana suggested.

"Huh," Her father walked to the back. "Found a sturdy branch!" he shouted back.

"So honey, a favor?" Her mother turned back to her.

"Really, he bought me the restaurant-"

"Wait a minute, wait a minute, he bought you a restaurant?"

The two her a crack then a thump.

"Honey?" her mother called to him.

"It wasn't a sturdy branch." he responded.

"Now what do you mean he bought you a restaurant?" Eudora asked.

"A gift?" she shrugged. "A thank you."

"Mhm, well just be careful honey. I dont want to see you get hurt." her mother squeezed her hand.

"I will be mama."

The two breathed a sigh of relief.

"So when do you plan on really getting engaged?" her mother asked.

"Uh, mama, i just got my restaurant."

"Yes, but you still can look." she shrugged.

"Oh Eudora leave the child alone," her father limped over to them and sat in between the two.

"What? Can I help it if I want grandchildren?"

"Yes," Tiana and her father said in unison looking at her.

"Well I won't, I want my baby happy." Eudora nodded defiantly.

"Tiana, are you happy right now?" her father asked.

"Why yes daddy I am." Tiana nodded.

"There ya go." Her father nodded as he got up.

"Eudora, did you give her the gift yet?"

"Oh right!" Eudora took a piece of paper out of her pocket and handed it to Tiana.

"What's this?" Tiana read it.

"A ticket to Bermuda." her mother smiled.

"Why?"

"So when we go, you go to."

""This says its in April." Tiana read.

"Yes, that is when we are going." her father nodded as he began to walk away.

"Oh. Okay." Tiana stood up and followed her father.

"So baby girl do you plan on bringing anyone on this trip?" her mother asked as she walked next to her.

"Mama."

"Eudora."


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer**

"So Naveen, you plan on bringing the little lady to the club?" Louis asked as he made the final preparations before opening.

"Nah, Charlotte isn't really into jazz." Naveen said as he wiped the nozzles to the tap.

"And you want to marry this woman why?" Louis asked, wrinkling his eyebrows.

Just then the door to the kitchen opened and one of the employees stepped in with a crate of beer.

"Hey Charlie," Naveen nodded to him as he moved to the side to give him room.

"Hey," Charlie responded putting the crate on the counter. "Oh, congrats on your engagement by the way."

"Thanks," Naveen said offhandedly squatting down to clean the rest of the back of the counter.

"Could you sound less enthused?" Louis walked over to the counter and sat on a stool.

"I sounded enthused." Naveen defended popping up from the counter.

"No you didnt," Louis chuckled.

"Yes I did, Charlie I sounded enthused right?" Naveen turned to his companion who only shrugged, he wasn't paying attention after congratulating him.

"Sound enthused about what?" their other employee came in tying an apron around her waist.

"Naveens engagement." Louis came down from his stool and greeted her with a kiss.

"So, your one woman?" Naveen asked raising an eyebrow at his friend.

"Yes," Louis nodded proudly putting an arm around her shoulders, a grin on his face.

"Hi, we haven't met. I was hired five months ago." she extended a hand to Naveen which he shook with a smile.

"Yes and your name?"

"Oh, I'm Natalie." she smiled pulling away from his back to Louis's side.

"Pleasure to meet you."

"You as well."

"Alright, I have to get to work." Natalie patted Louis's chest then walked back to the kitchen.

Naveen noticed that Louis could barely contain the smile that was forming on his face.

"Five months already?" Naveen asked leaning on the counter with his elbow. "I hope it doesn't get weird."

"Yes five months and why would it get weird?" Louis began to help Charlie stock.

"Oh you know, you're her boss, you may have to fire her," Naveen shrugged leaning off of the counter. "The whole boss shall not date employees anymore thing." he took the rag from the counter and went over to the closet and put the rag on a shelf.

"Well, that rule was more for you, we kept losing employees." Louis followed his friend to the closet and took one of the spray bottle and the rag Naveen just put on the shelf.

"You didn't lose me." Charlie chimed in with a chuckle.

"Yes Charlie, thank you, for that." Naveen wrinkled his eyebrows at him.

"So, when do you plan to tell the truth to your family?" Louis asked lowly.

Naveen closed the door and shrugged.

"Dude you can't keep this a secret, it will end up hurting someone." Louis warned.

"Thank you my friend, and if I need anymore unwanted philosophical insight I will come to you." he patted Louis's arm before going to the kitchen.

/

"I'm just saying dear, a whole lot could happen in month, it took your father and I practically a three weeks to know we loved each other."

"Three miles, daaad, she's been at this for three miles." Tiana groaned as she trudged behind her father.

"You shouldn't have given her so much information then." her father retorted.

"I mean think of it, you two could have this slow budding romance, that will blossom into something beautiful." Eudora said dreamily, clasping her hands together and resting her cheek on it.

"Okay," Tiana sighed and stopped hiking so her mother could catch up. "Mom, Naveen and I are just friends, there is nothing going on, nothing will happen over the course of the month, so please just let it go." Tiana pleaded as she took her mother's hand in hers.

"Alright," her mother nodded as she looked into her daughter's eyes. "If you feel this strongly about it, I will not talk about it anymore." she squeezed her hand lightly.

"Thank you." Tiana smiled, the two began to walk again trying to catch up to her father.

"But I will not stop trying to find you a date,"

At this Tiana groaned and hunched over a bit.

"Now now, I hear he is very cute," her mother patted her hand in assurance that did not make Tiana feel so assured. "My friend in Louisiana has a son named Albert-"

"Really Albert?" Tiana raised an eyebrow at her.

"Dont interrupt your mother." she chided before going on.

Tiana groaned as she and her mother walked hand in hand up the trail, with her mom tried to play matchmaker.

By the time the trio got to the cabin it was very dark and they were starving.

"So who's making dinner?" Eudora asked as she skipped happily into the cabin, while Tiana and her father were at the doorway out of breath. Then again the two did bet that whoever ran the last mile and lost would have to make dinner. In truth they both lost but if you asked Tiana's father, he won.

"You, you," Tiana tried to say but she was out of breath and just stumbled into the cabin.

"Not uh," her father rasped as he stumbled in after her. "You, you lost." He leaned on the wall for support.

"Okay," Eudora closed the door after her husband and watched as her family gasped for breath. "So I'll make-"

"No!" the two gasped out which made the two lose their breath further and they leaned further on their knees.

"Alright dad, you think you can make dinner without passing out?" Tiana took in a deep breath as she stood up.

"Watch it, I won't tell you if your fish is burned." her father took a deep breath then stood up too.

"Who says we're having fish?" Tiana asked walking to the kitchen.

"Your father fished this morning and that is what is basically filling the freezer." her mother informed as she followed behind the two.

"I could do something with that." Tiana went to the freezer and took it out.

"So what will you make?" Her father asked as he began to take out pots.

"I was thinking trout with lemon butter and rice." Tiana took out the butter and lemon juice.

"What do you plan on doing with the trout?" her father asked as he turned to give her the pot in which she could boil rice in.

"Pan fry, so I need-" she turned to her dad handing her the pan she needed. "Thanks," she smiled as she took the pan.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer**

 **Thank you for the follow and the favorite 3 :)**

 _One week later_

Naveen walked down the steps with Charlotte on his arm. The two were busy talking with each other to notice Tiana walk through the door. Closing the door silently, Tiana also didn't notice the two as she walked passed the two on the phone with her friend Georgia.

"Are you sure we can't get something more like cherry wood?" Tiana asked as she adjusted her bag on her shoulder.

"They say they don't have it." Georgia answered.

"How about an ice sculpture?" Charlotte asked happily as she and Naveen came next to Tiana.

"Really? An ice sculptor?" Naveen asked as he moved out of the way so Tiana could pass.

"I thought I heard someone come in!" a chirpy voice echoed.

Immediately Naveen tugged Tiana back down the steps so that she was next to him. Charlotte took Tiana's bag and stood next to her.

"What in the-" Tiana was turned around with the two and they began to walk up the steps.

"Sorry Georgia, Tiana has to go." Naveen hung up her phone and put it in his back jean pocket.

"So how was your parents?" Naveen started to ask her as his mother came.

"Yes darling, tell me everything." Charlotte cooed patting her hand.

"Um they were-"

"They you are." Naveen's mother stopped them at the bottom of the steps.

The trio turned around, Naveen and Charlotte had smiles plastered on their face but Tiana heard her phone vibrate and she went to reach for it in Naveens back pocket.

"Hey hey, there are children in the house." Mrs. Durand chided lightly.

"No that wasn't-"

"Oh it's alright mom, its not anything we haven't done before." at this Naveen kissed her forehead.

"You two," his mother laughed as she walked up to them. "Is this your bag dear?" She gestured to the bag on Charlotte's shoulder.

"Mhm." Tiana nodded with a smile as she reached again for her phone but Naveen moved away.

"Ill help you unpack then," She reached for the bag but Charlotte pulled back.

"Actually, I would like to do that. I haven't seen her in so long." Charlotte chuckled.

"I understand," Mrs. Durand took the bag and put it on her shoulder. "but I would like to talk to my future daughter in law."

"Stop it," Naveen hissed.

"You stop," she hissed back.

"Tiana," Mrs. Durand turned to her just as Tiana shoved her hand in Naveens back pocket.

"Get out of my pants." Naveen moved from her but she moved with him.

"Let me have my phone." she tried to remove her hand from his back pocket but he moved again.

"Okay," Mrs. Durand came between the two and took Tiana's hand out her sons back pocket. "You two are so cute, but you're also very annoying."

Tiana held up her phone in triumph and stuck out her tongue. Naveen stuck his tongue back out to her.

"Alright dear, come on. We have much to talk about." Mrs. Durand took Tiana's wrist and led her up the stairs. "We'll be back." Mrs. Durand called back to them.

Navee watched nervously as he watched his mother and fake fiancee leave.

"I'm sure she's going to be fine," Charlotte waved dismissively walking down the rest of the steps.

That did nothing to ease his anxiety.

/

"So, how were your parents?" Mrs. Durand asked as she placed Tiana's bag on the bed.

"Great," she smiled putting her phone in her sweats pants pocket. She took off her hat and smoothed back her hair. "My parents are going to England tomorrow and then they go to Bermuda in a month which they invited me and Naveen to." Tiana thought up quickly. She smiled as she went to help Mrs. Durand unpack her bag.

"Oh, and you plan on going right after the engagement party?" Mrs. Durand began to take out articles of clothing and put them on the bed.

"Um yes." Tiana started to pack some of the things away in the drawer. "I think it would be nice for them to get to know him,"

"They haven't met him yet?" Mrs. Durand stopped unpacking and looked at Tiana.

"Oh well, no. They move around so much that we could never pin them down enough." she shrugged as she came back to the bed to grab some more clothes.

"I'm sorry dear," Mrs. Durand held her hand.

"No it's fine," Tiana patted her hand and took clothes away "we talked about it and they came up with the trip."

"So I take it they won't be coming to the engagement party?"

"Heh, that's even if there is an engagement party." Tiana mumbled to herself as she put away her clothes.

"I'm sorry?" Mrs. Durand again stopped and looked at her.

' _Dammit.'_ Tiana groaned.

"It's just," she sighed trying to think of something. "I think something is going on between him and my friend." she said quickly.

"I was so hoping you would bring that up." Mrs. Durand moved the suitcase over and sat on the bed.

"You, were?" Tiana turned to her confused.

At this there was a knock at the door and Naveen walked in.

"Hey, just wanted to see how my two favorite ladies were doing." He smiled as he walked in.

"Yeah yeah we're fine, out you go." she ran over to him and shooed him out closing the door behind him. She turned so that her back was to the door.

"So, let's talk."

"Mhm," Tiana gave a tight smile.

/

"Oh dear, it's alright. It will get better, it's okay." Mrs. Durand patted Tiana's head soothingly.

"I know, it's just, I want this to work so bad." Tiana sobbed.

"Me too honey, but look. You two will make it through, I know you will." Mrs. Durand soothed.

Again there was a knock at the door, Mrs. Durand handed Tiana another tissue and went to answer the door. Naveen was standing there with Charlotte.

"Good, I want to talk to you two." Mrs. Durand closed the door behind her.

"What?" Naveen asked concerned. "What is going on?"

"Tiana is under the impression that you two are having an affair." her voice held an angry tone.

"What?" Charlotte asked and Naveen sputtered.

"Yes and I want to know right now if that's true." she hissed.

"No, no its not its really not mom I promise." Naveen said quickly.

"Yes, Mrs. Durand I promise I'm not with him, that way." Charlotte intervened.

"Mhm, I want it to stop now and you," she pointed to Naveen. "go talk to my future daughter in law."

"Oh okay," he went into the room.

Mrs. Durand turned back to Charlotte with a smile on her face.

"Icecream?" she chirped. Charlotte nodded slowly, now very afraid of the woman.

"What is going on?" Naveen asked as he closed the door quietly behind him.

"Ugh," Tiana sniffed and wiped her eyes as she calmed down."I told your mom that my parents haven't met you and they wouldn't be at the engagement party and then it slipped that we may not even have a party." she stood up and threw away the tissue.

"You what?" Naveen turned with her.

"I'm sorry it just slipped." she apologized as she put her hair back up in a ponytail.

Naveen sighed and rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hand.

"We can't afford slips."

"I know, listen tomorrow we're supposed to have the first engagement party planning day, that's what she called it, and I'll tell them how unconditionally I love you." she shrugged.

"Where's the engagement ring?"


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer**

 **Okay….okay *tries not to cry* you don't have to read this but oh my gosh the response to this story is phenomenal. Truly, I am very grateful for it thank you so much 3**

"Okay, to officially start our party planning day let's go over the checklist." Mrs. Durand took out a clip board from the bag that was near her chair. "Now where did I put that-"

"Here you go," her mother in law handed her a pen that had a fuzzy blue cap.

"Thank you ma," Mrs. Durand smiled. "I love this pen." she wiggled it at the girls who just smiled at her. "Okay," she wiggled happily in her seat and began to list all that was needed for the day's activities. "We have our gelée de framboise et crème pâtissière, fleur de lis cookies, crêpes, raspberry almond financiers, champagne and tea."

"I think you may have went a little overboard." grandmother Durand commented as she looked the spread on the table.

"Oh nonsense, we have a lot of work to do and that requires a lot of food, right girls?" she turned her gaze to them. The look in her eyes made the girls quickly agree without question. "See, all is okay." she turned back to her list.

"I have grand marnier quintessence in that cabinet all the way in the back." grandmother Durand whispered to Tiana, who tried to hide a smile.

"What are you guys talking about over there?" Mrs. Durand asked. "Ma, you better not be talking about alcohol." her daughter in law warned.

"So what? We need to keep these girls interest somehow."

"Well I think this being her engagement party planning should be enough to keep her attention." Mrs. Durand chided.

"You said the alcohol was where?" Tiana asked lowly.

"Haha," Mrs. Durand said dryly.

"Now let's start with the-"

"Mommy Naveen took my DS." Ralphie whined as he ran into the room.

"I did not!" Naveen shouted in protest.

"Boys no running or shouting in the house," Mrs. Durand reprimanded putting Ralphie on her lap. "And Naveen, you are older than him give him back his game boy."

"I don't have it," he repeated as he walked over behind his mother's chair.

"Are you lying?" his mother turned to him and lifted an eyebrow. Sighing, Naveen dug into his pajama pants pocket and handed it to her. "Mhm," she took it then gave it to Ralphie who took it gratefully. "Okay," she took Ralphie off her lap. "You two go play separately."

"Yes mom," the two chorused dejectedly.

"Oh wait Naveen," Mrs. Durand grabbed the back if his shirt. "Your father wanted to meet you in the garage later,"

"Okay," he kissed his mother's cheek then went behind Tiana's chair and touched her shoulder. She gave a small smile and nod at the touch. Naveen winked at Charlotte who smiled in response.

After he left, Mrs. Durand started again.

"So we need to talk about the guest list, now I have most of Naveens side but I'm not sure who to put for you Tiana." Mrs. Durand began to write on the writing pad.

"Oh um, well I definitely want Big Daddy to be there," Tiana started.

"And Big Daddy is?"

"Oh Charlotte's father, I really want him to be there, he was like a second father to me." she shrugged taking a pastry from one of the small plates. "And my friend Georgia." she nodded.

"That's a short and odd list." grandmother Durand commented as she poured herself some tea.

"Yeah, it's okay as long as the people that i know are there." Tiana took a bite of the pastry.

"What about your parents dear?" grandmother Durand asked sipping her tea.

"They'll be out of the country by then." Tiana took her champagne flute and took a sip.

"And they don't want to come?"

"They do, but they also want to meet Naveen first,"

"They haven't met your fiance?" grandmother Durand put her cup down shocked.

"Yeah, ow." Tiana gasped in pain as she felt her shin be kicked under the table. She looked at Charlotte angrily. Charlotte mouthed 'what are you doing' but Tiana didn't understand.

"Yes ma, the two have been so very busy in traveling that they have not had the chance to meet them yet." Mrs. Durand quickly interjected.

"That won't due, put them on them on the list." grandmother Durand sipped her tea. "Are they still in the country?"

"Yes," Tiana nodded a little worried.

"Good, then they will meet Naveen tomorrow for lunch." she resolved with a nod.

"Um okay," Tiana nodded a little intimidated.

"Ookay, next the food." Mrs. Durand went on.

/

"Hey dad, mom said you wanted to see me." Naveen walked into the garage with his slippers on.

"Yes come here, turn that for me." Naveen's father gestured to the car as he stepped back from behind the hood.

Naveen went over to the 2002 challenger and turned it over but it just sputtered.

"Hm," his father went back under the hood.

"So, was there something you wanted to talk to me about?" Naveen asked leaning against the car door.

"Uh yeah, it's about you and that Charlotte girl." he grunted as he tightened a screw on the car.

"You mean Tiana." Naveen corrected.

"No," Mr. Durand stood up and wiped his hands on a blue rag. "I mean Charlotte." he raised an eyebrow at his son who didn't say anything. "Listen, I don't know what is the deal with you three but I can tell you right now," Mr. Durand took the wrench from off the engine and pointed it at Naveen, "It doesn't look to be a good one." threw the wrench in his tool bag and took out needle nose pliers.

"What do you mean?" Naveen asked as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"You can't play dumb with me son, I taught you that." Mr. Durand laughed wiping the greases from off the pliers. Naveen still stayed silent as he watched his father work.

"Stay silent if you want to but I know what's going on and no I won't tell your mother. Your grandmother is a whole other story though." he looked to son for any reaction but Naveen was focused on the car wheel. "Son, I only worry for you. You know how fast you get into these things." he tossed the pliers into the bag and leaned against his working table.

"Listen dad, I appreciate you not telling mom but don't worry after this month it will all make sense." Naveen promised looking his father in the eye.

"A lot can happen in a month." his father warned.

"I doubt it," Navee turned to leave but his father caught his arm.

"Naveen, I don't doubt that Charlotte is special to you but understand Tiana is a special girl to and doesn't deserve to have her life to be disrupted this way."

"I know, we're all hoping this month goes fast." Naveen sighed patting his father's hand before leaving.

Mr. Durand sighed as he watched his son leave.

"I was really hoping he would see reason," he went back into his tool bag and pull out the wrench again. "May be if I hit him with this," he mocked throwing it but decided against it and went back to working on his car.

/

Tiana flopped face forward on the bed exhausted from the day's activities. She about to go to sleep when she heard the door open and something jump on to the bed.

"Dakota down." Naveen ordered as he walked into the room.

The dog ignored him and laid her head near Tiana.

"Hey," Tiana greeted with a lazy pat on her pat.

"Tiana get up," Naveen threw some of her clothes at her which landed on back.

"Why?" she reached behind her and grabbed the clothes, it was jeans and a sparkly tank top. "What are these for?" she threw them to the ground and turned back to the dog who began to lick her face making her get up.

"We're going out," he went into his closet and began to ruffle through his clothes.

"No I'm not," Tiana absent mindedly began to pet Dakota.

"Yes we are," Charlotte walked in with clothes in her arms. "Naveen has a club that I have been dying to see." she explained closing the door.

"So you two-" Tiana immediately stopped talking as she heard the words come out her mouth. "Nevermind, guess I'll go get ready." she did a final pat on Dakotas head before slipping off the bed and grabbing the clothes from off the floor.

"Oh Naveen, you're meeting my parents tomorrow for lunch,"

"Why?" Naveen asked as he took a shirt off the rack.

"Grandmas orders." she explained before going to the bathroom.

"Aw, great," Naveen sighed.

It was about ten at night when the trio left for the club. Tiana and Naveen rode up front in the lexus 2017 rx while Charlotte was in the back. They all got out and already Tiana's phone was ringing.

"Hello," Tiana stayed back to answer it as Naveen and Charlotte walked in.

"Hello my love, Ive missed you,"

Tianas heart began to beat faster and her nose began to burn.

"Who the hell is this?" she hissed walking further away from the club.

"I've missed your voice, so much." the voice whispered the last part.

"Stop calling me," she went to hang up but they stopped her.

"You look lovely." they said finally before hanging up.

Tiana looked at the phone with wide eyes. She felt at lost for what to do next, she couldn't think and she felt her heart begin to drum up a few more beats.

"Tiana," a hand touched her arm making her jump.

"Oh Naveen, sorry, I'm coming." she said hurriedly walking to the door.

Naveen looked to where she was before but didn't say anything before walking in after her.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer**

 **Hey Free great to hear from you :) and thank you for the follows 3**

Tianas leg began to bounce. She was agitated at the person who kept calling her. This was the second time and she was beginning to become worried. Also the thought that kept swimming in her head was that she shouldn't be here, especially with all of these people. But she knew she couldn't leave because then they all would be caught and. She stopped her thinking there and a new thought came to mind, so what if they caught, so what if she lost her restaurant and then she remembered, Naveen would lose his place as king. Groaning she put her head on the bar counter, she was so tired.

"You alright miss?" a bartender asked as she wiped down the spot next to her.

"Hm? Oh yes, I am. Just a long day." Tiana checked her phone anxiously. Seeing no messages she breathed a sigh of relief then turned it off and put it in her purse.

"I have just the thing for that," the woman winked going behind the counter.

"Oh no thats okay, Im the designated driver tonight." she explained.

"Dont worry, I know a designated driver when I see one," the woman put down a napkin and began to add ice to a martini glass. "But I find it's still fun to have a drink in hand." she shook together some concoction then poured it into the glass. She then added a lemon and mint to the blue product and pushed it to her.

"Its blue." Tiana smiled as she examined the drink.

"Yes it is. For the fun side in you." the woman smiled putting away the shaker.

"Well thank you," Tiana smiled appreciatively then took a sip and almost automatically her smile became bigger. "This tastes great."

"Thank you," the woman did a mock bow.

"Hey can i get some help over here?" a customer far from Tiana asked.

"Please excuse me." the woman went to help the customer. Just as she left Naveen and Charlotte came by her.

"Hey you're not supposed to be drinking." Naveen slid onto a stool next to her going to take the glass from her.

"I'm not drinking alcohol, it just looks that way." Tiana moved the glass from his reach.

"Aw Naveen darling, let the little lamb have her fun." Charlotte said quickly her accent thicker than usual.

"Did her accent get thicker?" Tiana turned to Naveen who was looking at the bar menu.

"Uh yeah," he said nonchalantly. "That's what happens when she gets drunk." he put down the menu and went to the back of the bar.

"I swear buttercup this man right here is the bee's knees." Charlotte giggled as she leaned on Tiana.

"Bees knees?" Tiana mouthed to him but he only shrugged.

"How are we doing back here?"he took a crate from behind the counter and went to the back.

"He's so cute." Charlotte sighed happily as she flopped onto the stool next to Tiana.

"Hi what can I get you?" a male bartender asked.

"Oh nothing for her, I think she's done for the evening." Tiana interrupted before Charlotte could answer.

"Hey," Charlotte poked Tiana's nose. "I know my limit."

"Charlotte we've only been here thirty minutes and you're already hammered." she gently moved Charlotte's finger from her nose.

"But imagine how even more hammered I could get in forty minutes," Charlotte spread her arms open, but she leaned too far back almost making her fall off, so Tiana had to catch her by her arm.

"How about this, you go dance it off?" Tiana suggested patting her back.

"Oh yeah, you should. The next band will be great." the bartender recommended leaving the two.

"Okay," Charlotte smiled sliding off the chair, again almost falling out of the chair.

Tiana turned back to her drink ready to take a sip when she felt a tug on her arm making her move away from it.

"You must come to." Charlotte breathed out.

"No that's okay, I'll stay right here."

"No no, you have to come," Charlotte pulled harder on Tiana's arm making her fall off the stool with her drink in hand.

"Okay," she held the drink out in front of her so it didn't spill on her.

They got to the middle of the dance floor just as the song was ending. People on the floor clapped and others began to walk away back to their seats. When they got to the dance floor Charlotte let go of Tiana's hand and began swaying to a nonexistent beat. Tiana sipped her drink and surveyed the room. Tables and chairs were against the wall, where people were talking adamantly or quietly. Someone came onto the microphone and announced the next band and loud cheers went up. Charlotte herself was squealing. Tiana raised an eyebrow but shrugged and continued to observe the room.

A trumpet started followed by drums then a cello. Tiana turned to the band, intrigued by the beat. She was the only one standing in the dancing crowd sipping a blue drink.

"Hey!" a guy came up from behind her trying to get her to dance.

"Oh no that's okay," Tiana shook her head trying to get away from him.

"Ah ah, I won't leave till you give me a dance," he sing songed.

"Well then you'll be here forever because I don't dance." Tiana sing songed back trying to protect her drink.

"Ill dance with you." Charlotte extended her hand to him which he took happily and pulled her close to him. Tiana raised an eyebrow at them then went to sit down, but as she went to leave a ukulele part came in. She stopped and turned around and saw that Naveen was on stage. Again the crowd went ballistic but she only went back to her seat at the bar.

"Why aren't you dancing?" the woman asked as Tiana came sat down.

"I have two left feet." Tiana joked putting down her drink.

"Im sure thats not true," the woman laughed.

"Oh I forgot to pay for this," Tiana went to grab her money

"No charge for the bosses fiancee." the woman winked cleaning up as best she could before the people on the dance floor swarmed back to the bar counter.

"You know about that?" Tiana groaned.

"Well, it's not obvious but he made us aware." she explained.

"Oh," Tiana downed the rest of her drink and gave the woman her glass.

"Oh, I'm Natalie by the way," she extended her hand to Tiana.

"Tiana,"she responded shaking her hand.

"Very nice to meet you, hope we can hang out sometime."

"Me too,"

Just then the set ended and everyone clapped happily.

"I love watching him play," Natalie said dreamily watching Louis.

"Who?" Tiana asked looking at the group.

"The one on the trumpet." she pointed to a man who was high fiving his band mates.

"Boyfriend?" Tiana asked.

"Yeah," The girl blushed and looked down at the counter.

"Aw," Tiana smiled, she looked back at the stage, she watched Naveen take off his jacket and lay it on the amp. Their next set was at a slower pace, so most people got off the dance floor, Charlotte included. Charlotte came to sit next to them a big smile on her face.

"Im exhausted, I need some water."

"You got it," Natalie picked up a water bottle from the back and placed it on the counter.

"So how long have you two been together?"

"Two years," Tiana said automatically.

"Oh wow, and you're just now getting engaged?" Natalie asked.

"I knoow, these two are so slow when it comes to relationship." Charlotte drawled out. "They did even think about getting married till I came along."

"Charlotte." Tiana warned.

"What? I don't slip up like you, I know how to lie." Charlotte nodded.

"Ugh," Tiana put her hand on her forehead.

Just then the song ended and everyone clapped. Charlotte clapped loudly then everyone else.

"That's my boyfriend." Charlotte leaned back and whispered loudly to Tiana.

"I think it's time to go," Tiana got down from her stool.

"Nooo, I wanna stay." Charlotte laid herself on the counter sleepily.

"Hey what's going on?" Naveen came to them putting his hand on Tiana's shoulder.

"Going home, I think she's had enough." Tiana helped Charlotte up who was beginning to fall asleep on the counter.

"Okay, I'll get a cab home," he kissed Tiana's temple and handed her the keys to the car.

"Okay," she smiled as she helped Charlotte to her feet.

They passed the guy that Charlotte danced with, and Charlotte made a call me sign to him.

Naveem shook his head with a smile and turned to the counter.

"So how do you like her?" Naveen asked leaning his forearms on the counter.

"Fiancee I like, girlfriend is a little eh." Natalie shrugged taking the water bottle from off of the counter.

"Hm," Naveen looked behind him.

"What? Were you hoping that I liked the girlfriend more?" she joked. When he didn't answer her face fell. "Dude you are in so much trouble."

"Why am i in trouble?" he faced her confused.

"Because it is the underdog woman who gets the main guy." Louis interjected going around Naveen to get to Natalie.

"That's not true." Naveen huffed standing up straight.

"Yes it is my friend, you watch." Louis wrapped his arms around Natalie's waist and put his chin on her shoulder.

"Natalie?" Naveen asked for help.

"Yeah, it's true." she said in agreement with a shrug.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer**

 **Wow the response is amazing, thank you for the follows and reviews :) 3**

"See, I told you I could do it." Charlotte slurred as she tried to put her foot over her head.

Tiana groaned as she walked out, closing the door as silently as she could.

"So thats whats it like to still be young," Tiana heard grandmother Durand say next to her.

"Not in my experience." Tiana chuckled.

"Now now, you're still young. You just wait." grandmother Durand patted Tiana's shoulder.

The two stood in an awkward silence for a while.

"Walk with me dear." Mrs. Durand extended her arm towards her. Tiana smiled and took it.

"So, you and my grandson." she started as the two made it down the steps.

"Yes," Tiana responded hesitantly. "Me and your grandson."

"What's he like?"

"Naveen? But, he's your grandson" the two walked to the kitchen and out to the dining room.

"Yes, but that's all I know him as. I want to know how he is outside of the family."

"O-kay," Tiana said slowly as she tried to think of what to say about Naveen. The guy who breaks into her apartment early in the morning, bothers her at work and weirdly knows her whereabouts when it's convenient for him. "He is very innovative."

"Ha!" Mrs. Durand and Tiana walked out into the garden.

"What?" Tiana gave an uneasy smile as she and Naveen's grandmother walked the cobblestone path.

"Come now, I know my boy. Yes he is innovative but what is he like aside from all of this," she gestured around them. Tiana sighed and looked down at their feet. She didn't know what to say that would convince this woman and lying was definitely out of the question.

"He's great," Tiana shrugged looking at Mrs. Durand.

"Is he now?" Mrs. Durand sat down on a bench to which Tiana followed.

"Yes, he is. He owns his own business, treats his, me, with the utmost respect. But he has no respect for boundaries." she chuckled folding her hands together.

"Mm, I can see that. What else?" Mrs. Durand prodded scooting closer to her.

"Um," she looked down at the grass. "loves jazz, but of course you know that sorry."

"It's alright."

Tiana again tried to think of something but nothing came to her.

"I'm sorry, I do know stuff about your grandson, I'm just nervous." she confessed.

"I imagine you are." Mrs. Durand patted Tiana's hand.

"What?" Tiana's shoulder sagged.

"Listen, I know that I haven't been easy on you, but there is also something, not right, with you two. I noticed it when you two were first here, you are very distant from him and he from you."

"Well we are engaged and we've seen each other for two years, how much closer can two people get?" Tiana joked, smiling nervously at Mrs. Durand who did not smile back.

"Did you not see Naveen's parents?" she questioned.

"Riight," Tiana looked at the trees and the moon. She was in so much trouble right now.

"You're not in trouble." Mrs. Durand chuckled putting her hand on Tianas. Tiana gave a tight smile not wanting to say anything else revealing. "As Ive said I don't want to know what's going on, but I don't have a warning. Don't get hurt."

"Don't get hurt?" Tiana repeated.

"Yes, don't get hurt. I've seen plenty of nice girls like you and Ive given them all the same warning, of course they never listened but I dont think youll be a problem." Mrs. Durand smiled.

"Thank you?" Tiana said confused by this woman's sudden warning.

"Not a problem." She chirped. The two sat in a now comfortable silence. "Welp! I should go, an old woman like me should not be up this late." she leaned in "messes with the bathroom schedule."

"Oh, um okay sure." Tiana shrugged.

"Good night dear." Mrs. Durand kissed her forehead and left.

Tiana let out the breath she had been holding. Too many close calls tonight, she figured she might as well go to bed, can't get into any trouble there. She went to leave but a rustle in the bushes stopped her. Holding her breath she turned slowly, her eyes unblinking. Again the bush rustled but a breeze also went by.

"Shiit," she breathed out as she picked up a rock. She slowly made her way towards the bush which moved again. As she's got closer her heart was pounding and a million thoughts ran through her head. She approached the bush, yanked back a branch and was ready to strike but stopped. Dakota stared up at her with her head tilted to the side.

"Dakota," Tiana groaned. Dakota bounded out of the bush and trotted up to her licking her head. "Yes, yes, I love you too girl." she chuckled. Tiana turned to leave and Dakota followed happily behind her.

/

Naveen came out of the closet buttoning the cuff on his shirt. Whistling he sat on the edge of the bed and put on his came in with her towel wrapped around her and her hair up in a messy bun. They two went around each other like clock work. As Tiana put on her outfit Naveen went into the bathroom, as Naveen came out of the bathroom Tiana was putting on her shoes.

"Okay turn," Tiana watched as Naveen turned around allowing her assess his outfit. "Good" she nodded.

"Okay, now you." Naveen watched as Tiana turned in a circle. "Good." Naveen nodded.

The two turned to the door and Tiana began to quiz him.

"Parents name?"

"Eudora and James,"

"How long have they been together?"

"Uuuh, how old are you?"

Tiana stopped them on the steps and turned to him.

"Tell me you're kidding,"

"Uh yeah, course I am. So what you're twenty-three, four,five?" he guesstimated.

Tiana sighed. "Im twenty-four," she said and pulled him down the rest of the steps.

"Right so theyve been together twenty-four years got it." he nodded.

"Okay," she breathed as she approached the dining room. "Lets go,"


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer**

 **Thank you for the follow and reviews :) 3**

"Hello? Sorry to interrupt," Tiana smiled as she came into the room.

"Hey baby cakes, how are you?" Tiana's father stood from the couch and hugged his daughter tight.

"So what are we doing here?" he whispered to her.

"Just go along with it." she responded as she gave his back one last pat before parting.

"Okay," he nodded as they parted.

"Baby!" her mother smiled almost pushing her father out of the way.

"Heeey, mom." Tiana said apprehensively as her mother pulled her in for a hug.

"Whats going on dear?" Eudora whispered in Tiana's ear.

"Please go along with it." Tiana parted away from her and her eyes were pleading.

"I missed you," Eudora said fondly cupping her daughter's cheek.

"We saw each other a week ago."

"So, that doesn't mean that I don't miss my daughter." she smiled. Tiana nodded while rolling her eyes, Eudora looked over Tiana's shoulder and saw Naveen. "Will you introduce us?" she gestured behind her.

"Oh, right." Tiana smiled and went over to Naveen, extending her hand towards him which he took. "Guys, this is Naveen. Naveen my parents."

"Hello Mrs. Moore," Naveen took her hand and kissed her knuckles. "Mr. Moore," he firmly shook his hand then went back to Tiana's side.

"Well don't mind us we'll just sit here and drink the tea ourselves," Naveen's mother laughed as she poured herself and her husband some tea.

"Right okay. Shall we?" Tiana asked gesturing to the couches.

"I'm sorry kids but you two will have to share the single cushion couch." Mr. Durand apologized as he sipped his tea.

"Uh yeah sure,"

"Alright okay," the two agreed as they made their way over to couch. Tiana sat on the edge and Naveen sat next to her, the two looked very uncomfortable.

"So Tiana," Mrs. Durand poured her tea then handed it to her. "Your parents have been telling me that they have been traveling for some time now."

"Yeees," Tiana trailed as she accepted the tea from her.

"And they also tell me that you will be joining them, after the party?" Mrs. Durand poured another cup and handed it to her son.

"Yes I will, and that was when Naveen was meant to go so he could meet them." she explained.

"Right, right, sorry to ruin your plans. My mother in law is a little pushy and she wanted you to go to the engagement party." Mrs. Durand turned her attention to Tiana's parents.

"Oh no problem. And I'm very sure we could make it to the party right honey? We leave at 10 anyway. Besides, it's not everyday that our baby gets married."

"Moom," Tiana groaned rubbing her eyes.

"Eudora, you promised you would let that one go," her father chastised.

"What? All I said was it's not everyday that our baby gets engaged. What's so wrong about that?"

"I'm sorry, what are you talking about?" Mrs. Durand asked. Tiana sighed and looked at her father,who only shrugged and gestured for her to say something.

"It was nothing but back in high school I got engaged my senior year," she started.

"You did?" Naveen gasped as he put a hand over his heart. Mrs. Durand raised an eyebrow and sat closer to her husband.

"Yes, I told you this already," Tiana replied.

"No," he shook his head. "You told me that you dated some guy got engaged after what a week and then, ooooh." Naveen stopped. "Okay I know this story, continue." he waved his hand towards her and grabbed a cucumber sandwich from the tray.

"Well you basically told it," Tiana pointed out.

"Yes but it sounds so much better when you tell it." Naveen tapped her nose. Tuana tried not to roll her eyes at him and continued on.

"So the guy and I knew each other for a week, he asked me to marry him, I said yes, turned out he was really shady so I broke it off." She said all in one breath.

"See. So much better." Naveen smiled placing his arm on her shoulders and giving them a squeeze. Tiana nodded to him with a smile, it was going to be a long afternoon.

/

"So dear, how was your lunch with your parents?" Naveens grandmother asked at dinner.

"Great, really great. I'm glad I could see them." she nodded as she cut her steak.

"Oh good good. Now I have a question about your prior engagement."

'Oh no,' Tiana groaned in her head.

"Mhm?" she opted for as to not show her uneasiness.

"Are you two still in touch?"

"Oh uh no. After we broke up, we broke all ties." she looked her in the eyes.

"Good good." Grandmother Durand nodded as she took a sip of water. After that is was silent except for the clanking of utensils. Also Naveen and Charlotte were silently chatting with each other.

"So Tiana, have you dated much?" Grandmother Durand asked taking a bite off her fork.

"No not really,"

"Really? Why not?"

"I have no reason to,"

"Have?"

"Had," Tiana quickly corrected herself. "I had no reason to."

"So why Naveen?" his mother asked.

"I don't know," she shrugged.

"Was it because he was the first one to ask?" Grandmother Durand questioned.

"No, that's not it-"

"Do you think you could do better?" she pressed.

"No i-"

"Then why are you always on your phone?" she asked raising an eyebrow. Tiana stared silently at her, her fork suspended in mid air. Charlotte and Naveen were still conversing silently with one another.

"Are you accusing me of cheating?"

"No of course not, I just want to know where your head is at." she shrugged nonchalantly.

"Uh huh," Tiana nodded as she put down her fork. After a moment of silence she began again. "I have a business to run that is miles away from me and the only to communicate is by phone and the fact that you-" Tiana stopped when she heard Charlotte giggle. Everyone fell silent. Tiana didn't understand why she was defending herself, it wouldn't mean much after the month was up, which started next week. "You know what," she dabbed the corners of her mouth and set her napkin down. "Please excuse me." she got up from the table.

"Mama why did you do that?" Mr. Durand asked as soon as Tiana was out of sight.

"Her father said she could hold her own, I wanted to see it for myself." she took a sip from her glass.

"Grandma likes making people squirm," Ralphie laughed as he played with his mash potatoes.

"Yes well stop playing with her," Mrs. Durand began to cut her meat. "I like her and I want her to stay." she said with a nod.

"Alright alright I like her too, I'll stop." Grandmother Durand nodded. "An old woman can never have any fun anymore." she grumbled.

"Hey," Naveen looked around the table. "Where did Tiana go?"


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer

Hi hi, so to clarify a few things. No this story is not on hiatus, I update it every Thursday and it is one week till the month starts. I hope I helped and thank you so much for your reviews and follows, you guys are great :) 3

Naveen was outside playing fetch with Dakota. She happily retrieved the ball and came back with slobber all over it.

"That's my girl," Naveen nodded patting her head as he tried to take the ball back from her. Dakota began to resist and pulled back.

"Give me," Naveen pulled the ball harder which made Dakota pull harder. "Dude," Naveen put his hand on her nose but she still resisted. "Fine," he let it go and put his hands in the air in defeat. Dakota happily scampered around him, the ball between her teeth.

"Hey girl," Tiana came through the screen door as Dakota came up to her. Smiling she patted her head then pulled her coat tighter around her to keep out the cold. Dakota sat down and panted next to her, the ball tilted upwards.

"Really? You betray me for her?" Naveen asked as he walked up to them. Dakota shifted her eyes to him but stayed trained on Tiana. "You don't even know her that well." Naveen pointed out, but Dakota didn't care for reason she just wanted to play.

"Okay okay," Tiana relented, bending down she took the ball from her mouth and threw it away from them, Dakota happily bounded after it.

"Can't believe it, my dog loves a stranger more than me." Naveen stood next to her crossing his arms as he watched his dog come back with the ball in her mouth that now had grass on it. He went to take it from her but she moved her head, laughing Tiana took it from her and threw it again.

"She doesn't love me more, she just loves me better." Tiana shrugges as she crossed her arms to keep herself warm.

"No she doesn't," Naveen narrowed his eyes at her but Tiana just laughed as the dog came back. "Why does she?" he asked.

"I love her so much," Tiana bent down and petted Dakota on her side. She took the ball again and did a fake throw, Dakotas head followed the direction of that she threw but looked back to Tiana.

"She's my childhood pet, I love her more than anyone and she should love me more." Naveen took the ball from her and threw it. Dakota followed the ball.

"Well I'm new love." She shrugged with a smile.

"No that's not it," Naveen shook his head as he tried to think of a reason.

"Yes it is. I am new, I love her but I think she somehow knows that I won't be around forever so she's getting all of it now before I go." she kneeled down in front of Dakota and scratched behind her ears. Dakota dropped the ball on the floor and licked Tiana's face. "See, all of it." Tiana grinned at him as she leaned into Dakota.

"Yes, you're about to get all of it." he chuckled.

"What do mean?" Tiana asked as she stood up but Dakota kept licking her hand.

"She only licks when she has to go to the bathroom." he informed as he watched Dakota lick away at Tiana's hand.

"Okay, then take her to the bathroom." she gestured around the garden but Naveen gave her a disgusted look.

"Really? Take the dog to the bathroom? Don't other people do that?" he looked at Tiana and Dakota then stepped away from the two.

"No, not other people, you." Tiana put her hands in her coat pockets.

"Why me?"

"She's your dog. Remember, from the childhood?" Dakota pressed up against Tiana's leg.

"So? She sold out to you, you take her." Dakota then transferred over to Naveen and pressed up against him.

"Looks like she changed her mind." Tiana shrugged.

"Ugh, fine." Naveen patted his leg and began to walk away, to which Dakota began to follow. "Please come with me, I don't know if she has good aim."

"Or I could go get the bags," she gestured back to the porch and began to walk away.

"What are the bags for?" Naveen asked but Tiana didn't answer and went inside. "Tiana what are the bags for?" he asked louder but the dog began to lick his hand.

"Sorry you stepped in it." Tiana handed Naveen a paper towel from off the counter in the kitchen.

"Oh its alright, Im just scared and never doing that again." he wiped off his shoe then rinsed it again under the kitchen sink.

"It wasn't that bad, some people sit in it."

"Did I sit in it?" Naveen turned nervously to check his jeans.

"No you didn't, I'm just saying you could have." she explained as she dried Naveens other shoe with a dish rag.

"Don't do that," Naveen breathed a sigh of relief and went back to cleaning his shoe.

"So where's Charlotte?" Tiana set the shoe down and took the other one out of his hand.

"Umm I think she went to explore the city. Said something about fashion capital of the world and we're right next to it." he shrugged as he wiped down the sink.

"So she went to Paris?" she looked at him. Naveen turned to her then looked down at the sink.

"Yeah, I suppose so." he nodded then went back to wiping down the sink. Dakota padded up to Tiana with a whine.

"Oh no, not after what you did to Naveen." Tiana chuckled as she patted Dakotas head then went back to drying Naveens shoe.

"Do you know when she'll be back?"

"Probably tomorrow." he rinsed out the sink.

"So," Naveen set the towel down on the rim of the sink then sat on the counter next to Tiana. "Ready for tomorrow?" he asked as he bumped her shoulder.

"Yeah," Tiana took a breath. In truth she wasn't ready, but anything to help a, sort of if you look at it in a different perspective, friend. "Guess the two week plan is a bust." she chuckled.

"Yeah, i guess so." he chuckled with her looking down at his socks. "By the way, thank you for doing this for us. You're a really good friend." he patted her shoulder as he got ready to get down.

"Not a problem." she gave a tight smile.

"Hey, this month will be over before you know it." he awkwardly went to pat her shoulder again but opted to get down from the counter.

"Course it will. Then I'll be back home running my restaurant." Tiana said wistfully.

"Which I will be visiting from time to time." Naveen pointed a finger at her.

"No you won't." Tiana laughed as she shook her head.

"Says who?" Naveen crossed his arms.

"Me. By then you'll be running a country and not just a club." she argued as she handed him his shoes.

"Mhm," he took his shoes as he thought about it. "Nah, I'll still be visiting." he shrugged as he began to walk away.

"Listen, I'm doing this so you can run your country, not so you can go galavanting wherever you want."

"Not wherever I want," he tilted his head and put his hand on her shoulder. "Your restaurant." he nodded.

Tiana rolled her eyes and turned to wipe off the counter. Just then they heard a door open and Naveen's family walked in. Naveen hugged Tiana tightly from behind.

"What are you doing?" shs asked as she froze.

"Family." he answered as he set his chin on her shoulder. Tiana shrugged and kept wiping the counter. "Talk to me."

"About what?"

"I don't know," he shrugged "anything."

"Hello? Someone in here?"

"Laugh on three." he said.

"No, I'm not laughing."

"What do you mean you're not laughing? Come on, on three." he prodded poking her in the stomach.

"No," Although from the poke Tiana tried to contain her laugh.

"So you're ticklish?" Naveen poked her stomach again making her laugh again.

"No stop it." she giggled trying to push his hand away but he persisted.

"Oh no no mo, out of the kitchen, not in here you two." Grandmother Durand came in putting a grocery bag on the counter.

"Im-Im sorry, we'll leave." Tiana giggled out as she doubled over. Naveen laughed with her and began to guide the two out. They passed his mother, father and brother and stopped by the steps. Naveen stopped tickling her and Tiana was out of breath.

"Well I now I know something about you."

Tiana looked at him and tried to catch her breath wanting to form a sentence.

"You-you," she breathed out.

"Youre not allowed to hit." Naveen pointed his finger at her but Tiana smacked it away.

"You-you-" she breathed out again then went to grab him but he moved away.

"Okay, Tiana wait." he held up his hands, paused for a moment then ran up the steps.

"You-you-" Tiana breathed out then ran after him.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer**

 **So glad I could help, so glad you all are still reading thank you so much for the reviews and follow and favorite :)**

"So," Naveens mothers slapped a clipboard on the dining room table making Naveen jump awake. "Today is your first day, let's get started." she said happily and sat down at the head of the table.

"Mmmm, mom. Not so loud." Naveen whispered the last part as he laid his head down on his arms.

"Sorry darling, life waits for no one." she shrugged as she flipped through the papers on her clipboard.

"Even if they do come in at two am and sleep till twelve." Tiana mumbled as shs took a sip of her coffee then checked her email on her phone.

"Hey," Naveen turned his head on his arms in her direction. "It's not my fault I know how to have fun."

"If that's what you want to call it." she shrugged and went back to looking at her phone.

"I think it's marvelous that he hasn't been weighed down by marriage," Charlotte chimed in as she put butter on her watched her silently. "Of course, excluding you guys, you havent been weighed down. I am just thrilled you two are engaged." she corrected herself ending it with a smile.

"Uh huh," Mrs. Durand nodded. She wasn't exactly happy with this Charlotte girl hanging around her son and his fiancee so much but she couldn't say anything, she wasn't going to intervene until she knew they needed her to, but that didn't mean she couldn't dabble. "Okay, so Tiana, Naveen, you're scheduled for a fundraiser at 2pm today then a house warming party at your friend's house at 4pm then you have to go to the children's hospital, they miss you down there-"

Tiana had to put down her phone in order to understand all that was being listed. So many places to go and people to see and in one day with a hungover fiance.

"Wait I'm sorry," Tiana interrupted with a nervous chuckle. "This is all today?" she asked.

"Yes it is," Mrs. Durand nodded with a smile.

"And when is there alone time?"

"Ooooh, dont worry." Mrs. Durand smirked and flipped a couple of pages.

Naveen raised an eyebrow at her but Tiana was oblivious to his look. All that she was concerned about, was how she was supposed to run her restaurant from miles away with little time to actually run it when she was running around all day.

"I have you two scheduled for alone time for dinner at 6pm but then you have a movie premiere at 9, so I'll probably move that to tomorrow but you have a rescue shelter to visit at 7. Okay," she took a pencil from her ear and penciled out a time then rewrote it. "You two will have alone time at 7pm Wednesday." she said happily. "But it's only for an hour but you understand," she laughed and went back to her list.

"Um. Okay." Tiana sat back in her chair feeling overwhelmed.

"Okay mom," Naveen placed his hand on Tiana's and sat up. Even though his head was still pounding, he felt nervousness and anxiety coming from Tiana. "How about we take it a day at a time, one event at a time." he nodded to Tiana who was still looking straight ahead at the table then to his mother who noticed the sick look on Tianas face.

"Okay," Mrs. Durand nodded then waved over a butler to her side. "Let's do that." she handed the clipboard to him. "Steven here will help you get ready for the fundraiser." she folded her hands on the table and sat up straighter.

"Okay," Naveen nodded and stood up pulling Tiana with him. Charlotte got ready to follow them but Mrs. Durand stopped her.

"Wait." Tiana grabbed Charlotte's wrist. "I need her to help me get ready." she confessed.

"Don't worry she will be right up." Mrs. Durand smiled. Charlotte nodded for her to go on.

"Is there something wrong?" Charlotte asked as she sat closer to Mrs. Durand.

"Oh nothing at all dear, just need to go over some ground rules about this month and your role in it. Also a few more wedding details need to be looked at since that seems to be your area of expertise."

/

"Naveen, I dont think I can do this. I dont think, I dont," the two made it into Naveens room and by now Tiana was hyperventilating and her hands were shaking at her sides.

"Hey, hey, hey." Naveen placed his hands over her ears and stilled her. "Come on breathe. In," he inhaled. "Out." he exhaled. Tiana followed suite breathing in and out when he did. After awhile she felt her anxiety begin to lower. "Alright, I know it sounds like a lot but we're going to get through this." he said lowly his forehead touching hers. "But you gotta stay with me, okay?" he lifted his head and met her eyes.

Tiana nodded and closed her eyes. Naveen smiled slowly removed his hands. He knew she was going to be fine, but he remembered that even the strongest need help.

"Besides, you're going to be a restaurant owner. Can't crack under pressure." he shrugged as hs went to his closet.

"Yes, but that's food. Food I can handle, food has no comeback if I say something wrong." she went to her suitcase and began to dig through it.

"True," Naveen came out in a beige button up shirt with a brown sleeveless v neck sweater on top and red tie with beige pressed pants and his brown cap. "But you still need to work with the people." he adjusted the buttons on his cuff then went to the dresser and took the necklace with the ring on it off of it.

"I don't mind that part because I know it has one consistent topic, food." Tiana pulled out a sleeveless lace yellow dress and brown wedges. She also grabbed a bottle of aleve she found on the bed and handed it to him which he took.

"Don't worry, you're going to be fine." Naveen squeezed her shoulders set the bottle in his pocket then clasped the necklace on her.

"Thanks," she adjusted the necklace before going to the bathroom.

Naveen shook his head and took out the bottle then took two pills and swallowed. Setting the bottle on the dresser, Naveen went back to his closet to look at himself.

In his opinion he thought he and Tiana were now a little comfortable with each other then before which was great, but they still needed to work on the relationship part. Just then Charlotte walked in a big smile on her face.

"Hey hon, what's up?" Naveen asked as he circled his arms around her waist.

"Wheres Tiana?" she asked, her smile looked like it about to split her face.

"In the bathroom why?"

"Oh I should get her, but she'll hear it from you anyway or maybe not oh I'll just say it." she laughed happily. "Your mother has asked me to design the wedding and bridesmaids dresses." she squeaked.

"Has she now?" Naveen asked slowly, he needed Tiana out here now.

"Yes, she even said I could go to Paris and get inspiration there." she squeaked again.

"Uh huh, and when would you be going?"

"Um. About a week before the engagement party." she shrugged oblivious to the problem.

"Hon, that's when we're supposed to tell my parents." he pointed out.

"I know, I know but I want to go so bad and it's a perfect opportunity-"

"What's a perfect opportunity?" Tiana asked as she came out of the bathroom putting bobby pins in her hair. To Naveen she looked stunning.

"Paris." Charlotte said happily breaking out of Naveens arms. Charlotte took Tianas wrist and dragged her to the bed where she sat her down and relayed all the information that his mother had given.

"I think that's a wonderful opportunity, you should go." Tiana agreed fixing the back on her wedge.

"Yes, but its when we're supposed to tell my family that we're really engaged." Naveen cut in.

"So you'll tell them a week earlier." Tiana shrugged.

"No. Not a week earlier because they will know something is wrong and become unconvinced. I'm sorry Charlotte, but it has to be this way." he shrugged and then left.

Tiana would have gotten up and punched him if she wasn't wearing wedges.

"Still go," Tiana said after he left.

"But Naveen,"

"Never give up your dream." Tiana reached for her lotion that was on the bed and began to apply.

"Yes but he is my fiance." she said glumly.

"Yes he is, but this is your dream, and who knows when youll get another opportunity like this? And if you want I'll talk him around."

"Could you? I dont want to fight with him. Charlotte explained.

"Of course," Tiana nodded then put the lotion back on the bed. "Now time to go and be a fiancee, whatever that means." Tiana smiled at Charlotte who stood up with her.

"Believe me, it's not easy, especially with him." charlotte joked. Tiana laughed with her and the two left the room arm in arm.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer**

 **Free, I'm glad that you are safe and thank you for your review. Thank you for the reviews.**

Naveen opened the door and allowed Tiana to go in first. So far their week, which Tiana kept reminding herself it has only been a week, has been busy as ever. They went to brunches, lunches, dinners, openings, closings, grand openings, homecomings and never once had they had the time to do nothing.

"Mmm," Tiana stepped up to the bed and flopped on it. Dakota, who was lying at the head, popped her head up and tilted it at Tiana. She then got up and began to sniff her, making sure she was alright.

"Come on Tia," Naveen patted her leg. "We still have a late night barbeque."

"Please just let Charlotte go with you," she begged as she rubbed her face on the blanket beneath her. Dakota began to lick her face to which Tiana responded by patting her nose.

"She is going and bringing a date," he said bitterly as he unbuttoned his collar shirt.

"You sound jealous," she laughed, getting up from the bed she rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"And you yawn like a child," he responded taking off his shirt.

"Avoiding the question will not help you," she sing songed then scratched the back of her head getting off the bed completely and going to her duffel bag.

"Yes well, I can't be upset with her either," He pulled out a gray shirt from the bottom drawer and slipped it on. "It's not like she chose this guy, my mom picked him out." he sat on the bed as Tiana put her duffel bag next to him. Dakota nudged her nose against Naveens arm.

"So it's nothing," she shrugged as she opened her bag.

"Im hoping it's not." he moved his arm so that Dakota could laid her head on his thigh.

"Okay." she pulled out her jeans and a black v-neck. "Oh, about the trip to Paris." she closed the main part and went to the smaller side.

"Nope, not uh," Naveen shook his head vigorously and leaned back on his hands. Tianas phone went off on the night stand.

"Okay seriously," Tiana reached for, realizing she hadn't checked it all day, well week. "She can come back before then and we tell them a little early." she checked her messages and saw several from Georgia to which she quickly began to respond.

"We are so close Tiana, just a few more weeks and we can tell them."

"Alright," she placed her duffel bag on the floor and sat next to him. "Why is this month so important?" she let her phone hang loose between both of her hands, her phone messages unchecked.

"This is what every Durand has to go through. Its their strength of character, shows how they are with their people." he scratched the back of Dakotas ear.

"And what do the woman have to do with it?" she asked feeling her phone buzz.

"Collateral?" he shrugged.

"Charlotte?"

"Well, if she were to be in your place, she would have to show love for this country and all in it but for now she just has to get to know the ropes while you are thrust head first." he nodded happily.

"Thanks," Tiana checked her phone, she couldn't take the buzzing anymore. "But at least you have your priorities straight." she got up with her clothes in hand.

"You know you should really look at the world outside your phone." he commented as he watched her go to the bathroom.

"I will, as soon as I get my world in order," she nodded but she still was looking at her phone as she said it.

"Yes but this world is passing you by," he called after her as went into the bathroom.

"Uh huh," she responded, even though she was barely listening.

"She's going to run into a poll one day," he watched her disappear then got up to go check on Charlotte, with Dakota followed behind him.

/

Tiana came out of the bathroom in her change of clothes and her phone still in hand. She answered most of her text messages, returned almost of all of her calls, meaning she could put the phone down, until it rang again and this time with a unknown number. Sighing she gave herself a minute then answered it.

"Hel-"

"I know what is going on,"

Tiana paused as the words of the deep voice settled in.

"Who is this?" she hissed as she looked at the door making sure it was closed then she went to the patio and walked out onto it.

"Come now Tia, no need to play coy. You know who it is, no one is around you." the voiced said smoothly.

"Stop it, who the hell is this?" she was becoming more irritated by the minute. She couldn't remember this guy nor what he meant by her knowing him.

"Tiana if you're trying to deter me like you did in New Orleans, it won't work this time." he chuckled, but by the sound of it she knew he was becoming frustrated.

"I haven't been in New Orleans since…" she stopped. Her memory of New Orleans was coming back.

"Yes." he chuckled. "You have eluded me for quite some time and I must say it was very frustrating but now I have found you and I have come to take you back."

"No," she stepped inside.

"Dont worry, Ill get you back dear. I always do and believe me, when I do. You'll want to stay with me forever." the line went dead.

Tianas hand began to shake as she took the phone from her ear. He had found her, somehow he had tracked her down. Her breath shook as it left her lips. Several thoughts ran through her mind and one very clear thought came to pass, she had to get rid of her phone. Since the beginning that was how he had found her and it still posed as a threat. Without thought she turned and threw the phone at the wall next to her. The phone shattered to pieces instantly.

"Tiana?" Naveen came into the room with Charlotte behind him and Dakota trotting at his side.

Tiana didn't move from her spot. She was afraid that if she did, the shattered phone would ring and he would come through the patio doors.

"Hey," Naveen walked up to her with Dakota next to him and touched her arms lightly which made her jump. "You alright?" he went in front of her looking her in the eyes, his had still on her arm.

"Uh, yeah." Tiana licked her lips and looked at the ground. Naveen looked to where she was and saw her phone smashed.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I uh, I need a new phone." she backed away from it then turned. "Hey," she smiled at Charlotte. "Heard you had a date." she chuckled.

"Yeah. Sort of I suppose." she laughed. The two left Naveen who looked down at Dakota.

"Do you suppose somethings wrong?"

The night air blew the patio doors open again. Naveen went to close them but Dakota began to growl and prowl toward the doors in front of Naveen.

"Hey," he patted the side of her neck and pulled her back by collar. "Calm down. Theres no one out there."


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer**

 **Thank you for the review, follows and favorite.**

 _1 week later_

"Okay everybody!"

Tiana came into a studio, that used to be the living room, with a fresh cup of coffee in hand and Naveen at her side with a red bull.

"Why a red bull?" she asked as she took a sip of her coffee watching people gather around the photographer.

"Believe me, you'll regret not having one later." he chugged down the can then let it hang loosely in his hand at his side.

"There just pictures," she shrugged at him.

"No no," he stepped behind to her and placed his free hand on the small of her back. Tiana felt herself stand up straighter. "See those people over there," he gestured to the crowd that was to the left of the photographer.

"Yeah," she answered in a small voice.

' _Great.'_ she mentally rolled her eyes but she still looked to where he was pointing.

"Well those are your makeup artist, they handle everything from hair to face and nails but you can't be mad at them if they pull to hard or pluck to quick, they are just doing their job," he said but his tone held a hint of disdain.

"Okay," she nodded moving the ring from side to side on the chain, her one hand gripping the coffee cup a little tighter.

"And them," he pointed to a group of sharply dressed people. "Those are the costume designers. They have absolutely no filter when it comes to your body or what you think fits. If it looks wrong in any way they will tell you and move on."

"You make them sound horrible." she placed her still full cup on the short column next to her. Her stomach suddenly didn't feel very well.

"Oh no don't get me wrong, they are very nice people, they just take their job very seriously." he moved to put the can next to her cup then placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Well, isn't that what they're supposed to do?" she asked as she turned her head. She felt his hands relax on her shoulders.

"Well yeah, but I've been with them since I was little. You would think they would learn to lighten up." he watched as the photographer gestured wildly as if he was telling a dramatic story.

"I guess your grandmother does want everything perfect." Tiana defended as she watched the crowd with interest.

"Isn't it supposed to be my party? Don't I get a say?" he moved his arms lower so that they were wrapped around her shoulders and his chin was on her head.

"Not at all," she shook her head with a laughed as the photographer finished up his story.

"And please welcome the couple now," the photographer gestured to them.

"Ready?" he slid his hands down her arms and took her hand in his.

"Not really," she confessed.

"You'll be okay," he squeezed her hand lightly then led her in the room where they were met with enthusiastic claps.

/

"Okay so this first set, you two have just met and find each other for the first time. Okay? Okay? Let's go." the photographer, whose name was Cullen, went back off the carpet and squated readying the camera.

Naveen played with his cuffs on his suit jacket, while Tiana felt her small caffeine high wear off, giving her a dull headache.

"Okay you two, give me some sparks." Cullen said with excitement as he gestured for them to move into position.

But Naveen and Tiana felt in no mood to be excited. The two had gone through an aggressive process that involved teasing of the eyebrows and waxing of the armpits and legs since it was faster and easier.

"So where exactly do you want me to stand?" Tiana asked as she came onto the carpeted floor.

"Well I would like for you to sit,"

"Right," Tiana went to the small table that had two chairs on each side and sat down. When she sat she adjusted her green flapper dress that had light green sparkles surrounding the darker green sparkles in the middle.

"Naveen if you would stand next to her."

Naveen slowly walked over to the table and stood next to her. He placed his hand on her shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze, Tiana placed her hand on his in gratitude.

"Alright, give me music!" Cullen shouted happily. Just then modern swing music turned on, it was upbeat and had a nice rhythm to it. "Okay you two." he gestured to Tiana and Naveen, who just stared at each other confused. "Come on you two, move."

"Wait Im sorry," Tiana turned to him as Naveen walked to the other side of the table. "Why the 1920s again?"

"Well as I am told, your love is timeless." he snapped a picture causing flash to go off.

"Oh okay." she nodded leaning back in her chair with her legs crossed.

"And what are our feelings at this moment?" Naveen asked as he pulled down the sleeve on his jacket.

"Ookay," Cullen sighed as he let the camera hang by his neck. "You're both feeling like you met for the first time. Little shy smiles, butterflies."

"Oh wait, he doesn't like butterflies." Tiana gestured to Naveen who nodded with a shrug.

"Who doesn't like butterflies?" Cullen stood up, his knees were starting to hurt him.

"They are so fragile. Scared to get near them." Naveen clarified as he folded his arms against his chest.

"Okay, then you have knots instead and you two are scared to talk to each other. And you look at each other then look away, then you buy her a drink-"

"No can do," Naveen chimed in.

"And why not?" Cullen turned to him.

"She doesn't like it when men buy her drinks, she thinks they put something in them."

Cullen turned to Tiana for conformation, to which she nodded with an apologetic smile and shrug.

"Then food?" he turned to them hoping that would suffice.

"Depends on what it is." Tiana said.

"Oh I know, a cookbook." Naveen offered.

"Yeah okay." Tiana nodded in agreement.

"Wait, wait a minute. A cookbook?" Cullen looked between the two.

"Yeah. I like cooking and its different."

"So a cookbook it is." Naveen nodded. "Hey Billy, can you get me a cookbook from the kitchen." one of the manservants nodded then left.

"Oh this is going to be a long day," Cullen sighed as he rubbed his eyes.

/

"I'm so hungry." Naveen groaned. It was about past dinner time and Tiana and Naveen were just dismissed from the photo shoot.

"Me too." she followed him into the kitchen. They were back in their regular clothes and ready to sleep. Tiana sat on the stool and laid her head on the table.

"What do you want?" Naveen pulled out bread, meat and sliced cheese.

"Grapes and cheese." she replied.

"Really?" he found some grapes. "Alright." he put his arm full on the counter then closed the refrigerator. "Here you go." he threw the grapes in front of her and some sliced cheese.

Tiana lifted her head. She took the grapes then looked at the cheese.

"Seriously?" she picked up the cheese.

"Well, it's taste good. I think." he shrugged as he placed the meat on the bread. She shook her head and got up. "What? Its cheese." he watched her go to the refrigerator.

"Not the right kind." she pulled open the door and observed inside.

"Well can I at least have that one back?" he held his hand out to her. Without looking she placed the cheese in his hand. Finding the right kind she took it out with two bottles of water. She handed one to him then went to sit down.

"So how did the photoshoot go?" Charlotte chirped as she stepped into the room.

The two answered with a groan.

"Oh I'm sure it wasn't all bad." Charlotte stepped up to Naveen and kissed his cheek. Tiana looked away and to her grapes. Naveen gave a small smile but saw Tiana's uneasiness.

"So," Charlotte took a grape and popped it in her mouth. "About the trip to Paris."

"Charlotte please, can we talk about this later?" Naveen began to put away his ingredients.

"Later?" Charlotte chuckled. "No, now. It is only a few weeks away."

"Which still gives us time." he closed the refrigerator and grabbed his sandwich and began to walk up the stairs.

Tiana sighed and began to clean up to.

"Tiana," Charlotte whined as she stopped her near the fridge.

"Listen it is late." she put her grapes and cheese away as well. "And I have talked to him."

"Well you didn't try hard enough." she followed Naveen out.

"Eeeeh," Tiana groaned tiredly putting her head on the counter.

Tiana went upstairs a while later and got ready for bed. As she settled in she reminded herself to get a new phone tomorrow. However, she wasn't able to sleep at all and it wasn't because of the fight that was still raging on next to her. Sighing she sat up and turned on the Tv then flipped randomly to a movie. Just as the movie started there was a knock at the door. Groaning she got up and answered the door.

Naveen was on the otherside with a pillow and a blanket. With a smile Tiana shook her head and let him in.

"Guess your fight didn't go so well?" she asked quietly as she shut the door.

"No and she's being unreasonable." he walked in and set up on the bed. He would sleep on top of the blankets as far away as possible.

"I really dont think she is." Tiana followed him to the bed and sat on the other side.

"Not you too." he slouched slightly.

"Well think about it. You wanted to go to America and your parents didn't want you to yet you did and made something of yourself. Let her do the same." she explained.

"Yes but so close." he got on to the bed and laid in it on his back.

"There is never a good time to go for your dreams." she shrugged as she got comfortable too.

"Ugh, why do you make so much sense?" he groaned as he wiped his hands on his face.

"I just do." she shrugged.

Naveen shook his head and put his arms behind his head ready to watch the movie.

"So. What are we watching?"

"Miss. Congeniality." Tiana turned up the volume getting ready to sleep.


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer**

 **Thank you for the review.**

"Salut. Comment puis-je vous aider?"

Tiana walked into the Sprint store greeted by an employee who was behind the counter and seemed to be the only one in there. Then again they just opened.

"Oh um, sorry. Je ne parle pas le poisson." Tiana said sheepishly.

"You don't speak fish?" he raised an eyebrow as he came from behind the counter, his name tag read Jonathan.

"Oh my gosh no! I mean I don't speak french. I am so sorry." she apologized. She then realized why the guy in the cab looked at her funny.

"Its no problem mademoiselle, you should hear other tourist." he chuckled. Tiana was mesmerized by his smile then looked at his name tag, it read Jonathan. "So, how may I be of service today?"

"Oh," Tiana shook her head and reached into her bag, pulling out her destroyed phone. "I need a new phone."

"I see," he took the phone from her and turned it over to better examine it. "And you haven't tried to turn it off and then back on again?" he asked as he went behind the counter.

"I did, but it shocked me." Tiana laughed as she followed him.

"Uh huh." he chuckled and put the phone down then booted up the computer. "Name?"

"Tiana."

"Last name?"

"Williams."

"Address?"

"22 Clark Street."

"Louisiana?"

"Yes,"

"Okay, so we can replace your phone with the same model which will be $50." he took the phone and put it under the counter.

Tiana took her card from the purse and handed it to him. He went to the closet behind him and took out the new phone. He came back and put it on the counter then took her card.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, how did your phone end up like this?" he swiped then handed it back.

"I threw my purse and forgot my phone was in there." she lied as she put her card back in its place.

"Oh." he took the phone out of the box and turned it on. He then went back onto the computer and looked up her contacts. Taking out the usb cable from the box he hooked it up to phone and the computer then went on to transfer. "I'm sorry, but we can only transfer contacts." he waited for the phone to finish before unplugging it.

"That's okay, I suppose that's what Google is for." she smiled.

"True." he checked the phone and then unlocked it. "Alright." he began to put the usb back then the phone.

"Thank you." she accepted the box and put it in her purse.

"Hopefully you won't throw your purse so hard next time, especially since my number is in there." he winked as he came around the counter to help her out. Tiana felt herself blush at his remark.

"Well maybe I'll just accidentally break my phone again and then come to you to get it fixed." she said coyly as she leaned on the counter.

"Or I could just take you for frozen yogurt." he offered as he to leaned on the counter.

"I'd like that." she smiled then got up. "Thank you for your help."

"Wait, I don't have your number."

"But I have yours." she chuckled as she walked out the store, she was glad she forgot to put on the necklace today.

Jonathan smiled as he left then went back behind the counter to finish the game on his phone.

/

"I mean, who needs twelve pairs of shoes for a weekend trip?" Naveen asked as he watched Charlotte pack for her trip, but not only to Paris but to Venice. Her father was there and she wanted to go see him but that week she was going to Paris, hence the twelve pairs of shoes.

"But it's not only a weekend, it's a week too." she clarified as she packed down the shoes in order to make more room.

"Still," he picked a red pump and looked at it.

"Aw Naveen," Charlotte kneeled on the bed behind him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "I'll be back in time for our engagement party." she kissed his jaw bone. "Please don't be angry."

"It's not that, it's just," he sighed and put the shoe down. "I won't see you, for a week."

"Well what about when you leave to here and I don't get to see you for months." she pouted.

"I know." he sighed again and turned to her. "I just wish this was, different. That we just came straight out with it." he confessed he held her hand and traced random patterns.

"Me too." she stared at their hands as she put her head under his chin.

/

"Okay everyone! Day two of our lost time in photoshoot!" this received several cheers from the crew, except the models.

"Im hungry." Naveen said angrily his arms were folded over his chest.

"Me too." Tiana leaned on the wall with her head. She wasnt angry, one because she had a date at 4pm and two was because she was too hungry to be so.

"So one more day of this and then we're free." Naveen said thankfully.

"But then we have that gala thing the same day." she reminded him.

"Damn."

The two stared at the very enthusiastic photographer.

"So what time does Charlotte leave?" Tiana asked as she adjusted her gloves then her headpiece.

"Early tomorrow morning." he sighed rubbing the back of his neck.

"Where is she now?" she asked.

"At the mall, she'll probably be there all day." he shrugged but he sounded sad.

"Dont worry. Its almost over." she took his hand in reassurance.

He smiled at her comfort. The two walked out onto the set just the director finished his speech.

"Okay you two, we're going in a different direction since the classic ones don't work." the photographer smiled.

"Sure." the two shrugged still holding hands.

"Great, bring it in." Collin gestured to the back of the crew. One of the crew members wheeled in a cart and then left. "Okay, get in the cart." he told Tiana who looked at him then Naveen who only shrugged.

"Alright." she sized up the cart then went to step in it but remembered she had on a dress.

"Someone get her a stool." Collin said back into the crowd.

"No it's alright." Naveen picked her up by the waist and put her in the cart.

"That's okay too, you okay?" Collin asked Tiana.

"Um sure." Tiana adjusted herself in the cart and fixed her dress.

"Okay have fun." he walked off the tarp and readied his camera.

"So, do i push her?" Naveen asked as he put his hands on the bar.

"Don't you dare push me."

"You can do whatever you want." Collin said with open arms.

"So push her?" Naveen asked again, readying to push her.

"Naveen, don't push me." Tiana turned in the cart, which was pretty hard to do, since there was limited room.

"If that makes you happy." Collin shrugged as he adjusted his camera.

"I think I'm going to push her."

"Naveen don't do it."

"If that makes you happy."

"Okay." he pushed tiana away from hin as hard as he could. Tiana held onto the sides and the flashes of light and lens followed her.

"Naveen!" Tiana closed her eyes preparing for the worst but was stopped by several of the crew before she could crash.

"Are you okay?" they all asked.

"Yes Im fine." she accepted the help out of the cart, it just so happened that they stopped her near the food table. Seeing her line of sight Naveen became worried.

"Now wait a minute, I only pushed you in a cart."

Tiana took off her gloves and set them on the table then grabbed the jelly filled donuts.

"Tiana wait." Naveen began to back away but Tiana threw it at him. A laugh broke through her as it splattered on his face then the donut fell to the floor.

"Ugh," he wiped the jelly from his forehead and eyelids. Looking at the floor he picked up the donut and threw it back at her.

"Ah!" Tiana laughed. Taking more food she walked up to him ready to smash more in his face but he caught her wrist and bent it so that it fell on her. Gasping she wrestled with him to get her wrist free. The two slipped in the spilled jelly and fell to the floor in a heap of laughter. Just then Dakota came up and began to lick their faces and walk in the goo.

"Aw no Dakota," Naveen and Tiana tried to get her to step out of it but she just got confused and continued to turn in circles.

The crew laughed as they watched the couple try to wrestle the dog away from the jelly while not getting anymore messy themselves. Collin captured every moment with his camera.

"Well what if you walk away and she follows." Tiana suggested as she slipped on another spot of jelly.

"I'll try." Naveen began to walk away, slipping a little as he went.

Tiana watched Dakota who watched Naveen leave then looked at Tiana.

"Go ahead, go." Tiana tried to shoo her away, instead she sat down in the jelly then bent down to eat the powdered donut.

"No, no, no, no." Tiana tried to get the donut away from her before she could eat anymore.

"Okay, we're good." the photographer laughed breathlessly. "We're done for today everyone."

"Dakota let it go." Tiana kicked the donut farther away then grabbed her collar before she could go for it.

"Come on Tiana," Naveen sighed as he wiped off his sleeves. "We have to give her a bath."

"We can do that sir." the butler stepped forward but was waved off.

"No Billy it's okay, we'll just get changed and then give her a bath." he patted Tiana's back as he took over holding Dakotas collar.

Tiana began to wipe some of the jelly from her dress as she and Naveen went to change.

"Someone please help them and save the clothing if you can."

/

"Well wait, hold her at the collar,"

"I would if she let me." Dakota moved her head so that Naveen missed her collar and slipped in the mud and fell to the ground. Tiana covered her mouth with the back of her hand.

"You think this is funny don't you?" Naveen leaned on the ground with his elbows.

"Im sorry, I do," Dakota brushed up against Tiana and looked at her. Tiana bent down and patted her neck looking her in the eyes. "You didnt mean it did you?" she smiled, Dakota tried to lick her lips which made her back away.

"Oh Tiana it looks like you got something right,"

Tiana looked up and was sprayed in the face with the hose.

"Ah!" she put up her hands and backed away from Dakota who backed away from the water.

"See its right there," Naveen stepped closer and got her ear.

"Naveen my ear," she covered her ear then tried to get the hose away from him.

"No no, I almost got it." Naveen stepped closer to where Tiana could slap the hose out of his hand.

"Oh man," she tried get the water out of her ear.

Naveen doubled over with laughter at how drenched Tiana looked.

"Oh my gosh, I cant get this water out my ear." she shook her head vigorously. Dakota followed her example and shook the water off of herself, making it splash on her. "Aww no, I'm going to smell like a dog." she groaned. "I need to go take a shower."

"For what? We have nothing else to do today." he breathed out.

"Well I have a date at 4pm and I can't go smelling like a dog." she squeezed out her hair.

"You have a date? Since when?"

"This morning." she put her hair up in a ponytail then wrung out her shirt.

"And you planned to tell me when?"

"Didn't know I had to." she shook her shirt in order to dry it.

"Well you don't have to, but what if I wanted to hang out with you tonight?" he asked as he petted Dakota who came up next to him.

"Really? You want to hang out?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, but if could have been an option." he mumbled.

"Well then next time." she smiled. "I have to go get ready."

"Fine then go get ready, doesnt matter to me if you tell me or not, Ill just hang out with Dakota."Naveen mumbled as he scratched the dog behind her ears.

"You are so weird." Tiana shook her with a smile and went inside.

Naveen sighed as he watched her go. Dakota then chose that moment to make herself a little dryer.

"Aw no, Dakota stop it." Naveen put up his hands trying to shield his face from the water.


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer**

 **Thank you for the reviews :)**

"Why are we up so early?" Naveen groaned as he walked out into the gardens with an even more tired Tiana behind him.

"Oh I'm sure it's nothing darling. They probably just want to congratulate you two on a job well done and get in one more shot at sun rise, at least that is what I would do." Charlotte chirped happily next to Naveen and skipped ahead to the breakfast table where his family sat.

"How is she so damn chirper at this ungodly hour?" Naveen asked as he furiously rubbed his eyes with his fingers.

"I don't know." Tiana managed to get out with a yawn. "But I do remember that you said it was one of the reasons you like her." Tiana rubbed one eye with her sweatshirt, well technically it was Naveens, but he didn't mind, at least she didn't think. She just picked up what was lying around and put it on.

"Im starting to rethink that." He mumbled.

The two made it to the table and began to eye it. Tiana went for a strawberry but it was slapped out of her hand.

"Ow," Tiana rubbed her hand and looked at her costume designer.

"Sorry, Mr. Collins said you cant eat till after the shoot." she explained apologetically.

"Haha," Naveen teased as he went to pop a grape in his mouth, but that too was slapped out of his hand and fell to the floor. "Hey." He stared sadly at the fallen grape.

"Sorry, that means you two chap." His costume designer began to take measurements around his torso.

"I haven't gained anything in the past four hours, since I left here." Naveen huffed as he lifted up his arms so the man could wrap the tape all the way around him.

"Can never be too sure." The man wrapped the tape up on his hand then left.

"Can never be too sure." Naveen mocked as he watched him go. A delirious laugh came through Tiana, making her cover her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Honestly you two, they're just doing their job." Mrs. Durand put down her spoon from her tea cup.

"They're just doing their job." Naveen mocked. Again an unwanted laugh came from Tiana, this time making her lean on her knees breathless.

"You two act like such children." Charlotte shook her head disapprovingly.

"Such children." Naveen gasped out as he began to laugh himself.

"Alright you two enough, the quicker this is the quicker you can sleep." Mama Durand adjusted the napkin on her lap.

"The quicker-ow." Tiana rubbed her forehead, as she felt the aftereffects of the teaspoon thrown at her.

The two stopped laughing then looked at each other. Then their delirious laughing started all over again.

"Can-can someone please tell us why we're here so early?" Naveen gasped out.

"Im hungry." Tiana pouted but it turned into another laugh.

"We can't tell you." Mrs. Durand sipped her tea.

"Why not?" Naveen helped Tiana to a seat and sat next to her.

"Mr. Collin wanted an element of surprise." Mama Durand chimed in.

"Couldn't it have waited till the sun came up?" Navee put his head on Tiana's and felt his stomach growl. Charlotte eyed the two but kept silent and ate her scone.

"Where is Mr. Durand?" Tiana asked, trying to rub the rest of the sleep out of her eye.

"Asleep." Mrs. Durand replied.

"Then I shall join him." Naveen went to get up but Tiana pulled him back by his shirt.

"Not uh." Tiana helped Naveen back to his seat by his shirt. "If I have to be up you have to be up."

"That is parent life dear." Mrs. Durand corrected.

"Oh. Then what is married life?" She asked as Naveen settled himself back on her shoulder. Mrs and Mama Durand stared at each other and laughed.

"And that is the question isnt it? What is married life?" Collin came up to the table and kissed Mama Durand on the cheek then kissed Mrs. Durand on the cheek as well.

"Only if there were an answer. Would've used it a long time ago." Mama Durand took her cup from the saucer and held it for its warmth.

"Very true, very true so let's try to find the answer for this couple tonight." Collin said happily and gestured to the two costume designers and their crew. "Last photo shoot, but may your timeless love live on." Collin smiled.

"Wow." Naveen wrinkled his eyebrows.

"Stop." Tiana shivered and shook her head.

"Aw I thought that was cute." Mrs. Durand clapped her hands in front of her face with a smile. "Don't you think it was beautiful Charlotte?"

Charlotte gave a tight smile then took a sip of tea.

"Okay you two, hair and makeup" He shooed at them. "Let's do this." He clapped happily then walked away.

"Tiana if you could just stick your foot out so he'll trip." Naveen rubbed his face on her shoulder.

"Noooo, you do it. My foot fell asleep." she pushed him off of her by his face and went to stand up, but like she said, her foot fell asleep. She stumbled away from the chair and Naveen steadied her by the waist. After a moment Tiana straightened up and patted Naveens hand in thanks, she looked over to Charlotte who had her eyes narrowed at Naveens hands, as if she could burn a hole through them.

"Thanks," She quickly removed Naveens hands from her waist and went in the direction of her costume designer.

"I wonder what that was about." Mrs. Durand took put down her cup and began to pour herself more tea.

"Yeah, me too." Naveen watched Tiana talk to the costume designer who took her back to get ready.

"Come Naveen we don't have all day!"

"Can I get a new one?" Naveen asked as he picked up a few grapes and went to meet his costume designer.

"Stop eating everything." The man frowned and slapped the grapes from his hand before he could put one in his mouth.

"You really need to smile more." Naveen commented as he followed him.

"So Charlotte, are you going to stay for the photoshoot?" Mama Durand asked.

Charlotte didn't answer right away because she was too busy looking at the horizon, silently fuming.

"Charlotte." Mrs. Durand said her name louder.

"Hm?" Charlotte looked away and turned her attention to the women who looked at her confused. "Oh Im sorry, I was, distracted, what did you say?" Charlotte turned all the way around so that she was facing them.

"I see that." Mama Durand nodded looking at her daughter in law. Charlotte saw the look that the two shared and tried not to roll her eyes.

"So what were you guys talking about?" Charlotte sat forward to show that she was more invested.

"I asked if you would be staying for the photo shoot." Mama Durand picked up her cup.

"Oh um, I will for a little awhile." She shrugged as she took another scone.

"And what time is your plane?"

"Six oclock."

"So I guess you'll leave at four?"

"Yeah, but it's three now, so I still have time."

"Very true." Mrs. Durand smiled as she sipped her newly refilled tea cup.

/

"I can't believe I left my phone." Tiana put her hand on her forehead and looked out the glass doors.

"Im sure you can survive without it this one time." Naveen came into the room and stood behind her.

"I could, but what if Georgia calls? Or the Brothers or-"

"Jonathan?" Naveen raised an eyebrow. Tiana turned around and looked him in the eye.

"How do you kn-"

"I have friends." He shrugged as he leaned against the door with his shoulder.

"Not following me I hope."

"No of course not. But given that you are supposedly my fiancee they do have some questions." He crossed his arms and gave a smirk.

"And what do you tell them?" Tiana crossed her arms instinctively.

"That its just an old friend from your past, blah blah blah." He waved the rest of the sentence away.

"Oh," Uncrossing her arms, Tiana folded her hands in front of her. "Thank you."

"Of course." Naveen put a hand on her shoulder. "I want to see you happy too." He moved his hand from her shoulder to brush her cheek with his fingers.

She smiled happily at him and took his hand in hers. Naveen felt puzzled by the touch, but that was only because he didn't mind it, he actually preferred it.

"Thank you." She squeezed his hand lightly. Naveen nodded and gave a smile that made Tiana stop breathing for a moment.

"So Tiana," Charlotte came in from behind Naveen, looking at her phone.

Naveen sucked in a slow breath and let go of Tiana's hand.

"Yes?" Tiana looked around Naveen so that she could see Charlotte.

"When are you going to see that Jonathan fellow again?" Charlotte put her phone in her back pocket and took Naveens hand in hers.

"You know too?" Tiana groaned.

"Can't keep anything from her, sorry." Naveen shrugged as he put his arm around Charlotte's shoulders.

Charlotte smiled as she put her hand on his chest. "But really Tia, when are you going to see him again?"

"Um today, we're going for coffee."

"Really? I'm so happy for you." Charlotte put her hand on Tiana's gloved ones.

"Thanks," Tiana said uneasily, not looking at Naveen.

"Oh!" Charlotte moved in front of them. "Now I remember why I came here. They're ready for you."

"Thank you." Naveen nodded confused.

"And since it is a sunrise photoshoot they are looking for romance, even though this whole thing is getting on my nerves, this will hopefully be the last time you two will be landed in a romantic situation." She said in one breath.

"Did you get any of that?" Tiana whispered to him, she was a little afraid of Charlotte at the moment.

"No," He confessed. "I'm still on the part where you're going for coffee with that guy."

"Seriously?" Tiana turned to him.

"We have a gala and a movie date tonight, remember?" He met her eyes.

"Yes I do, thats why Im going for coffee not dinner." She explained which she felt dumb for because she had no reason to.

"Since when do you two have movie nights?" Charlotte interjected putting her hand on her hip.

"Um," Naveen kept his head down as he looked for an answer. "We always do it when I sleep over her place."

"More like crash." She mumbled.

"More like crash." He mocked.

"We should probably get back-"

"I want to punch him." She said suddenly.

"Please don't. I love his face." Charlotte brushed Naveens cheeks. Naveen smiled and kissed her hand.

At that moment Tiana felt like she was an outsider again and wanted to let go of his hand. She looked down as they showed each other their affection.

"I'm going to go, I'll meet you out there."

Naveen watched Tiana leave through the doors, confusion in his heart. He felt he should go after her and explain but he had no idea what he was supposed to explain.

"You alright." Charlotte asked as she saw the distant look in his eyes.

"Um yeah, but we should probably get out there, suns coming up." He gave a small smile and went after Tiana.

As Naveen left Charlotte sighed, she was losing him and yet she didn't seem to mind.

"Okay you two, get close."

Naveen and Tiana moved inches closer to each other.

"Closer guys,"

Again they shuffled towards each other.

"Guys come on, you're not going to bite each other. Get closer."

The two sighed and looked each other in the eye for a moment. Something passed between them that allowed them to get closer than they ever would. Charlotte saw their look and sighed. She got her phone out of her back pocket and unlocked it.

"Okay, Naveen put your hand on her cheek." Collin instructed. At this moment Charlotte thought she would be crazy jealous but she wasn't.

Naveen put his hand on Tina's cheek. Tiana breathed in slowly.

"Good good, now stay there."

"I'm sorry," Naveen rubbed her cheek with his thumb.

"For what?" Tiana put her hand on his arm.

"Okay, Naveen put your arm around her waist."

Naveen put his arm around her waist and pulled her close.

"How I acted in there. You don't have to explain anything to me." He sighed.

"It's okay," Tiana smiled and took his hand that was on her cheek. Naveen smiled and kissed her forehead.

"What was that for?"

"I don't know, it just felt right." He confessed as he kissed her knuckles.

Tiana smiled as she moved her hand from his arm to his shoulder. Naveen placed her other hand on his shoulder and cupped her cheek. The two inched closer and closer to each other with their eyes closed. Their lips almost touched but Tiana heard a door closing and immediately opened her eyes. Charlotte was gone. She was thrust back into reality as she realized how close she was to Naveen, Charlotte's fiance.

"I'm sorry." Tiana stumbled away from him.

"Are you okay?" Naveen held onto her arm making sure she didn't fall.

"Yes, I um," She looked to where Charlotte left and guilt twisted her stomach into knots. "I'm sorry." She made Naveen let go of her so she could run out of the photo shoot.

"Tiana," Naveen called after her but she didn't look back.


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer**

 **Thank you for the review :)**

"It was such an awkward car ride." Tiana groaned.

"It probably wasn't as bad as it seemed." Natalie laughed as she sipped her iced tea.

"You're right," Tiana covered her face with her gloved hands as she thought over the ride. "It was worse."

"It probably wasn't that bad. Some people like to drive in silence." Natalie patted her shoulder.

"But it wasn't just silence, it was that awkward, 'I should say something but what should i say to the person i'm falling in love with'-" Tiana stopped and then sighed.

"Knew it! I knew this would happen!" Natalie jumped happily in her chair in celebration.

"Sh, sh," Tiana tried to silence her as Naveen and Louis walked over.

"Knew what would happen?" Naveen asked as he sat in his seat that was next to Tiana.

"Don't say anything." Tiana whispered to her, hiding the side of her face with her hand.

"He'll find out sooner or later." Natalie whispered back.

"Later always later." Tiana stressed.

"Guys," Naveen leaned in with his hand on Tiana's back. "You know we can hear you?"

"Shhh! I want to hear what the secret is." Louis chimed in as he leaned in as well.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Tiana said abruptly. She got up and took her clutch with her.

"I do too." Natalie went after her, grabbing her clutch as well.

"Why do they?"

"I don't know man." Naveen shrugged as he took a roll from Tiana's plate.

Tiana went into the bathroom before Natalie and went into the stall then locked herself in it.

"Tiana?" Natalie came in, opening the door slowly.

Tiana sniffed and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Aw Tiana honey come out here."

"No, I don't want to. I'm done, I want to go home." She confessed. All of the emotions she kept bottle up began to pour out. She was sad that she was potentially breaking apart a couple, confused on how she got to the point of loving him and then hurt because she couldn't be with him at all.

"And I'm sure you can make that happen in a blink of an eye, but you shouldn't run away from this." Natalie found the stall that Tiana was hiding in and handed her a tissue.

"Thank you." Tiana accepted the tissue and wiped under her eyes. "But I'm not really running away from anything because he doesn't feel the same way so-"

"Okay you don't know that." Natalie interjected.

A woman came into the bathroom with her compact in hand. Seeing Natalie talking through a stall door, she decided to go to the other side of the bathroom.

"Yes I do," Tiana came out of stall gripping the tissue in her hand. "You should have seen them together this morning."

Natalie sighed and grabbed Tiana's clutch from inside the stall then closed the door. She helped her to the sink and took out her compact.

"Maybe they're acting." Natalie suggested holding out makeup to her.

Tiana took her compact from her friend and began to apply it under her eyes.

"No, they couldn't have pretended that" She shook her head then closed it.

"Well wait, what about that guy you went on the date with today?" Natalie asked as she checked herself as well.

"I don't know. I guess a distraction, I just." She sighed and stuffed her compact in her clutch.

The woman from before walked out from the other side and left. Tiana and Natalie went silent as she passed.

"You sound very confused." Natalie commented when the door closed.

"I am," Tiana sighed and put her hand on her neck, trying to rub the stress away from it.

"Listen," Natalie turned to her friend. "Since the beginning you seemed skeptical of this arrangement but your feelings for Naveen seem the constant in this entire bruh haha."

"Not since the beginning of this though. At least I don't think." Tiana pinched the bridge of her nose.

"It probably was since the beginning. You only notice it now because of how much time you've spent together." Natalie pointed out.

Tiana groaned and leaned onto the sink with her hands.

"Aw you poor thing." Natalie laughed as she put her hand on Tianas shoulder. " Believe me things have changed, you should see the way that he looks at you now."

"Tiana?" Naveen knocked on the door, he was have been gone for more than ten minutes.

"But he's still engaged." She shrugged as she and her friend cleaned up their area.

"Well yeah. Still, just watch how he is around you. It is a lot different from before." Natalie smiled as she helped her clean up.

"I'm pretty sure you're wrong." Tiana put her gloves back on.

"No no, it's a subtle change but you'll see it." Natalie winked as she threw away the napkins then went to open the door.

"Tian-" He went to knock again and almost fell through when they opened the door.

"Hello." Natalie smiled as she walked past Naveen.

"Hello?" He moved out of the way so she could pass. Tianas eyes roamed over Naveen but found nothing different. "What did you two talk about in there?" He turned to her confused.

"Um," Tiana gave him another once over then shook her head. "Nothing."

"This is interesting. But strange." Tiana and Louis turned their head to the side at a piece of colorful artwork.

"Maybe it's upside down." He suggested.

"It might be." Tiana agreed.

"Louis the band wants to talk to you." Natalie came to his side then tilted her head to the side looking at the painting as well.

"Okay," Louis nodded.

"Maybe if you look at it the other way." Natalie suggested. So the trio all tilted their heads in the opposite direction.

"Hey guys what are you-" Naveen stopped and then tilted his head as well. "Are you sure its not upside down?"

"That's what i said." Louis replied.

"Louis," Natalie tilted her head even further.

"Yeah?" He kept his eyes on the painting.

"Band."

"Oh yeah," Louis made his feet move away from the painting but his eyes were still glued to it. He almost knocked into a waiter as he continued to look at the painting. "So sorry." Louis apologized as his trance was broken.

"I should probably go, help, him." Natalie began to move away but stumbled in her heels making her crash into Louis. "I am so sorry." Her gaze broke from the painting as she steadied herself.

"What is it anyway?" Naveen moved closer to Tiana, their heads still tilted.

"I don't, even, know."

There was silence between the two as they stared at the painting.

"So you want to talk about what happened this morning?" He asked as he didn't take his eyes off of the painting.

"Not really." Tiana replied as she looked at the painting more intensely.

"Hm." Naveen straightened up and turned to the band when they began to play.

"Would you like to dance?"

Tiana straightened up and turned to a man who had his hand held out to her.

"Oh, no thank you." She waved him off politely then turned back to the painting. The man raised an eyebrow shook his head then left.

Naveen turned from the man to Tiana and back again. Seeing Tiana's hands squeezing each other in front of her, he couldn't help but smile.

"Alright," He unfolded his arms then grabbed her hands. "I think it's time you learned to dance." He positioned her against him.

"I know how to dance." She grumbled as she looked at their feet.

"Of course you do, but." He lifted her chin so that she was looking at him. "You're going to have to sharpen your skills if you are to dance with me."

She thought of her first dance lesson with her dad that was actually supposed to be a cooking lesson that turned into an awkward dancing lesson then into a mess of an overflowing pot of water, which was honestly a fun day for her.

"Alright ready?" Naveen backed away from her and squared their shoulders. "Left foot, right foot, left foot, right foot." Naveen moved forward so it made Tiana move back. Tiana again looked at their feet but Naveen made her look at him again. "Okay I'm going to spin you now."

Tiana looked at him frightened and shook her head 'no' vigorously.

"Yes, you're going to be okay." He promised as he lifted his arm and spun her. Tiana stumbled a bit in her heels and almost went too far away from him but he pulled her back."See wasn't that bad was it?"

"Yeah," She laughed as she looked at their feet again.

"You have to look at me at some point hon." He laughed as he adjusted her chin again.

"Sorry." She shook her head and looked him in the eye.

"It's okay." He chuckled.

The two danced in a comfortable silence for a few more moments before the song began to come to a close. The two began to sway and got closer to each other until they eventually stood hands dropped to their side. Naveen cupped her cheek and began to pull her face closer.

"Naveen?"

The two stopped inches from each other. Blinking they pulled apart, realizing how close they were.

"Heh," Tiana laughed uneasily and pulled away from him, dropping his hand.

"There you are." Louis pushed through the crowd. "Come on man, we have to sign them."

"Um yeah okay," He nodded turning to him. "I'll be right there." He promised as he grabbed Tiana's hand again.

"Great, I have to go find Natalie." Louis left the two.

"So I have to go." Naveen turned to her still holding her hand.

"Yeah." She gave a tight smile.

"Surprised you didn't forget this." He touched the ring on the chain.

"Yeah," She smiled looking down at it. "Well after being reprimanded so many times it's kind of hard to forget." She laughed looking at him.

"Yeah," He smiled brushing her cheek.

"Lottie has one heck of a dance partner." She said suddenly as she let go of his hand.

"Um, yeah." Naveen dropped his hand from her cheek as he was pulled back into reality.

"Yeah," She nodded, holding her arm.

"I'll see you at the table then" Naveen grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles then left.

"See,"

Tiana jumped at Natalie's voice.

"Subtle difference." She shrugged.

"I guess." Tiana squeezed her arm the sighed.

/

"So you want to make sure that it has six burners and its stainless steel."

"Yes Tiana I know, I got your text, the Fenner brothers are on board and the electric and gas company are taken care of. Now please just relax, I'll see you for the opening."

"Wait, wait, wait."

"Yes?"

"About the dinner list-"

"Nope, not talking about anything until you get back. Don't worry, you'll be the last one to approve everything." Georgia promised.

"Okay. I should be back two weeks from now, I promise." Tiana took the popcorn from the microwave and went to find a bowl.

"Don't rush, you got the restaurant up and running from afar I'm sure we'll be okay a little while longer." Georgia laughed.

"Yeah, okay, you're right. I'm sorry, it's just everything is going wrong-"

"Whoa, whoa what's going wrong? Something happen between you and Naveen?"

"Yes, no, not really." Tiana shook her head as she found the bowl she needed.

"Alright, talk to your momma, what's wrong baby girl?" Georgia asked as she got comfortable on her couch.

"Nothing honestly, at least I don't think." She opened the popcorn bag and began to pour it in.

"What is it?"

"I think I love Naveen. Well it was pointed out that I might love him because of the time we're spending together brought it out." Tiana shook the bag getting more popcorn from it. Georgia went silent. "Hello?" Tiana adjusted her phone on her ear as she looked into the bag. Seeing more in there she reached in and ate the rest, still Georgia was silent. "Georgia?" Tiana put the bag down and leaned on the counter.

"Are you serious!?" Georgia yelled, making Tiana take the phone from her ear.

"Ow," Tiana rubbed her ear as she slowly put her phone back to her ear.

"Tiana, Tia, babe, hon, sweetie pie, really?" Georgia rambled.

"I know, I know." Feeling her phone vibrate, she looked at the screen and saw that Jonathan had texted her.

'Lunch tomorrow?'

Tiana smirked and texted back 'yes', but immediately felt awful. She couldn't continue to see him, it wasn't fair. Sighing she also texted 'we need to talk' then set the phone back against her ear.

"So what will you do?" Georgia asked after her rant.

"Leave it alone, I'm going to leave soon so it doesn't matter and he is engaged." She picked up the popcorn and went to the living room.

"Yes, but you know how these underdog stories go. Someone's bound to fight for someone, no matter where they are." Georgia pointed out.

"Why is everyone making sense of this but me?" She groaned as she sat in the corner of the couch.

"Because you don't want it to, you're afraid of what might come of it and you're not ready." Georgia said matter of factly.

"I hate you." Tiana glared at the popcorn. Her friend of course was right, she wasn't ready not at all and she didn't want to ruin their friendship or the engagement or his life.

"I know, but it's all in love." Georgia chuckled. Tiana made a frustrated sound and leaned her head on the couch. "Alright well you have a lot to contemplate and I have work soon. Ill talk to you later okay."

"Okay, sorry for keeping you up so late." Tiana apologized.

"Not a problem, bye."

"Bye." Tiana sighed as she hung up. Feeling a vibration she looked at her phone.

'Sounds ominous. Hope its nothing bad.' Jonathan replied with a winky face.

Tiana closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. At this moment Dakota decided to climb on the couch and put her head on Tianas leg.

"You're not a puppy." Tiana pointed out but the dog only raised her eyebrows and relaxed further on her spot. Tiana smiled and petted her then turned off her phone and put it on the table. Turning on the tv she flipped to the movie channel.

"Yeah, okay, I love you too. Bye." Naveen locked his phone and put it in his back pocket as he came into the living room. He took the bowl of popcorn from Tiana then climbed the back of the couch. He sat between Tianas legs and scooted up until he was against her chest.

"You're not a small man child." Tiana moved up on the couch which made Dakota lay her head on Naveens arm.

"Yeah well," Naveen grabbed a pillow from the end of the couch and put it between him and Tiana.

"I'm sorry, are you uncomfortable?"

"Only a little." He adjusted a little more then settled down.

"You know you have more space."

"Yeah, but you're sitting where you don't get a glare on the tv and you're not near the vent, also it encourages conversation without actually having to actually engage in it." He explained as he grabbed the remote and flipped through the channels for another movie.

"You're so weird." Tiana shook her head and leaned her head on the couch cushion.

"Thank you." He nodded as he put the remote on the floor.

"Hows Charlotte?" Tiana asked as she took some popcorn from the bowl that was on his stomach.

"Eh, okay, we talked for all but thirty seconds until she had to go, somewhere." He shrugged as he took some popcorn too.

"You don't sound all too thrilled."

"I don't think it matters what I feel. Like you said, she has to be able to live her life, even if i'm removed from the picture."

"I'm sorry." She patted his arm.

"We're not broken up yet, but this whole trip seems to be a strain on our relationship." He popped a piece of popcorn in his mouth.

"Yeah," She said lowly as she petted Dakotas head.

"So about the guy Jonathan." Naveen began.

"Oh um, I'm going to end it tomorrow. It's not fair, I'll be gone within the next two weeks and I kind of feel like I'm lying to him." She confessed.

"Oh, okay." Naveen nodded as he adjusted his head on the pillow.

"Yeah,"

"Naveen can you-" Mrs. Durand stepped in with a legal pad but stopped. When she saw Tiana and Naveen she got a knowing smile on her face and backed away quietly.

"Can we please talk about this morning." Naveen sat up and sat crossed legged to face her.

"There's really nothing to talk about." She shook her head and took the bowl from him.

"How? You stormed out." He took the bowl back and ate some popcorn from it.

"So did Charlotte, it didn't feel right to do that in front of her."

Dakota stepped between the two and laid down.

"Oh," Naveen looked at the ground.

"Why do you think I stormed out?" She tilted her head.

"I thought it was because of me." He shrugged, putting the bowl on the table then his phone.

"Oh," She looked down. She didn't want to lie, but she couldn't say how she felt, it wasn't the right time. A silence passed between the two. "Should we finish this movie night?" She suggested as she pet Dakota.

"Yeah, sure." He nodded and got up. He made Tiana move from the corner then sat sideways so that she could lay on his chest and Dakota could lay on her stomach.

"Look, look, look." Mrs. Durand pulled Mama Durand into the hallway so that she could see Naveen and Tiana.

"Oh this good, a little more complicated but good." Mama Durand nodded approvingly.


	32. Chapter 32

_**Disclaimer**_

 _ **Thank you SO SO MUCH for the review and favorites :)**_

Tiana waited patiently in a casual restaurant where waiters went to and fro with trays and checks. Thankfully for her no one had noticed her yet but she was starting to get a few stares and whispers. Then again she was wearing a cap with her hair tucked in it, a hoodie and jeans. She checked her phone again for what was about the tenth time that afternoon as she sat alone at the table. For what seemed like ages, Jonathan finally walked through the doors of the restaurant.

"Hey," Tiana smiled as she stood up to greet him. However, Jonathan didn't return her smile, in fact he looked angry. He sat down and slammed newspaper on the table. "Okay," Tiana sat down. "So um,"

"Do you think I'm stupid?" He asked accusingly.

"What?"

He grabbed the newspaper and threw it on her empty plate.

"Did you really think I wouldn't find out?"

Tiana picked up the paper and read the front cover, even though it was in French the picture on the front said it all. She and Naveen were dancing in what was a very close embrace. She couldnt form words to explain herself which made Jonathan become angrier.

"Now you have nothing to say? Okay then let me." He tore the paper from her hands. "It looks like my date is actually the fiancee of the monarchy and she didn't have the balls to tell me. And I wonder why." He threw the paper back on the table and leaned back in his chair, crossed his legs then put his hands on his knees.

"I, I-"

"Were you getting tired of me?"

"No, no I wasn't. I just-" Tiana shook her head trying to think of an explanation.

"Were you playing with my feelings because you can?"

"No I-I swear, it's just a misunderstanding." She said quickly.

"A misunderstanding?" He stood up which made the chair push back from him.

"Please, just let me explain." She pleaded as she stood up with him. She couldn't angry at him, he had a right to his anger because she lied to him but it still hurt her heart.

"No. There is absolutely nothing that you can say to me that would make this situation any better." He seethed as he got closer to her face. People in the restaurant began to look at them.

"Please I'm sorry-"

"Oh you're sorry? Why? Because you can't be the one to break it off? Well I'm sorry princess but this time you don't get your way, we're through." He stormed out of the restaurant leaving her with the newspaper and guilt.

Tiana sat back down in her chair and looked at the picture that was glaring back at her. Putting her head in her hands Tiana shook her head. She was at a loss, she was glad it was over but the process still hurt.

"Miss are you okay?" A waitress came up to her with a tray full of food.

"Yes," Tiana sniffed as she gave a small smile and quickly took the paper off the table.

"Dont worry, itll get better." She promised with a reassuring pat on her shoulder.

"Thanks." She sniffed as she collected her phone. The waitress smiled with a nod then left. Getting up Tiana left the restaurant in a hurry. Feeling her phone vibrate she checked it as she got to her car.

' _How'd it go?'_ It was from Natalie.

' _It hurts, but I don't know why. Maybe it's because he didn't let me explain.'_ Getting to the street she crossed it and went further up the sidewalk.

' _You mean he didn't let you explain at all?'_

' _No. I wanted to explain that I wasn't playing with his feelings but he wouldn't let me. Hold on, I'll see you in a few minutes.'_ Tiana sniffed again and wiped her nose with the back of her hoodie. She got to the club a few minutes later and walked in.

"Natalie?" Tiana called out as she closed the door.

"Right here." Natalie came out of the back with a clipboard.

Tiana came to the bar and sat down on a stool, putting her phone on the counter.

"Aw honey." Natalie came over and gave her a side hug. Giving a side smile she accepted it then let go.

"I just don't understand. I was going to tell him I didn't want to see him anymore but when he did it, it hurt." She turned her phone over on its face then back again.

"Its probably because he accused you of things while doing it." Natalie offered her a tissue which she took.

"You're probably right." Tiana wiped her eyes then put her forehead on the counter and stuffed the tissue in her pocket.

"But he still should've let you explain, would've made this whole break up make more sense." Natalie squatted down and looked in the crates.

"I wish he wouldve. I don't normally do this and I wanted to explain the situation with Naveen." Tiana rambled as she shook her head disbelieving.

"Although, it might be a good thing you didn't, cant have him go blabbing off to the newspapers about the set up." Natalie stood up with a bottle of wine in hand and checked her list.

Tiana gave a small smile and turned her head to the side so that she could look at her friend.

"Did you tell Naveen?" Natalie put the bottle back in its spot then went looking for another one.

"No, I was going to when I got back." Tians looked at her phone and saw several spam emails.

"At least you don't have the complication of a love triangle." Natalie shrugged.

"True." Tiana put her phone in her pocket and rubbed her face. "Why does love have to be so complicated?" She asked as she hopped down from her stool.

"Who knows hon. Maybe that's what makes it so great." Natalie smiled.

"Or so dangerous." Tiana corrected as she adjusted her hat.

"That too." Natalie agreed.

"Okay, well I'm going to go tell him and then cry for a few more minutes then write an angry note at some point."

"Do you want company?" Natalie offered as she began to put the clipboard away.

"When do you get off?"

"Now actually, Louis is going to do the rest." Natalie grabbed her coat from the hook in the closet

"Company would be great." Tiana gave a relieved smile.

"Good, because I would like to know how people didn't notice you in a simple hat and hoodie."

The two left arm in arm without regard to the man watching them from across the street.


	33. Chapter 33

_**Disclaimer**_

 _ **Thanks for the favorite and follows :) 3**_

"Why do allow yourself to get into these situations?" Tiana groaned as she tried pulled the dog off of Naveen.

"I don't _allow_ myself to be in situations,besides this is the first time I've been trapped by a dog." Naveen tried to move Dakotas legs forward but she just happily panted and looked around the yard.

How'd you get under her?" Tiana let her grip on the leash slacken a bit.

"I laid down." Naveen mumbled. Well he didn't "lay" down because he was tired, he was trying to get her ball from under the bench and Dakota thought he was playing so she climbed on top of him and this is how Tiana found them.

"Right." Tiana began to pull on Dakotas leash a little harder again. "Come on girl move."

"Oh wait, wait." Naveen reached forward and grabbed the yellow ball he was looking for. "Fetch." He threw the ball as hard a he could away from him. Just as he suspected Dakota went bounding after it.

"Good idea." Tiana reached a hand out to help him.

"Thanks." He turned over onto his back and accepted her hand.

They watched Dakota run back over with the ball in her mouth. Naveen bent down to grab it from her but she pulled away then came back, so he tried again but again she pulled back. Huffing Naveen just shook his head and let her have the ball, which she began to chew on.

"Aw, she's so cute." Tiana gushed as she bent down to pet her.

"And stubborn." Naveen grumbled as he looked at his dog. "So, about yesterday."

"Oh um, yeah." Tiana rubbed her arms as a cold wind blew past. "It was nothing, standard breakup." She shrugged.

"You seemed pretty upset about it."

"Only because he wouldn't let me explain and just kept accusing me of playing with his emotions." She put her hand on her neck and cracked it.

Dakota walked up to her and dropped the ball at her feet. She laughed and petted her coat.

"Thanks girl." She picked up the ball and lightly tossed it to which Dakota went after immediately.

"I'm sorry." Naveen gave a side hug.

"Yeah, me too." She accepted his hug and put her head on his shoulder. Feeling that she was getting a little too comfortable she pulled away gently. "So what are your plans for the day?"

"Oh I don't know," Naveen put his arm back to his side. "I don't have to be at the club today and the family seems to have left for the afternoon."

"Hm," Tiana looked for Dakota who was still looking for the ball in the bushes. "Do you know if the farmers market is still open?"

"We have a farmers market?"

Dakota came between the two holding the ball up to them.

"Yeah," She chuckled. "Just down the road to your left." She made a an 'L' with her left hand and gestured with it.

"Huh," Naveen thought of the road and the left but couldn't place it. Dakota came up and distracted him from his thoughts by giving him the ball she finally found. "Why do you need to go?" Naveen took the ball and threw it.

"I want to get some apples."

"We have apples." Naveen said as he waited for Dakota to come back.

"I need more so I can try out new recipes for the restaurant." Looking up she saw gray clouds gathering together. "I should probably go now. Need anything?" She zipped up her jacket.

"No, I'm good."

Naveen sighed as she left, feeling Dakota nudge his leg hs squatted down and petted her neck.

"What do you think girl?" He took the ball from her but she followed it as he put it down. "Do you think Louis is right?"

Instead of answering Dakota took the ball back in her mouth and began to chew it.

"Yeah, me too." He sighed as he continued to pet her.

/

"These will do great, thank you." Tiana smiled as she took the bag from the woman.

"You're not from here are you?"

"No, I'm from America." She put her apples in her bag as she answered her question then adjusted her sunglasses.

"Oh wow, you know our prince's fiancee is from America."

"Really? Do you know where?" Tiana asked as she tried to keep down her worry of being found out.

"Louisiana, beautiful woman, although she is on her phone a lot. But I suppose that's this generation's thing now."

Just then Tiana felt her phone vibrate in her back pocket.

"Yeah, I'm sorry i have to go, nice talking to you."

"Nice talking to you too." The woman waved at her then went to help another customer.

When she looked away Tiana pulled out her phone and opened up a text.

 _I think we need to talk._

It was from Naveen. Groaning Tiana hit her forehead with the heel of her hand. She was tired of talking to people and the last person she wanted to have a "talk" with was Naveen. Her feelings still haven't gone away and she was hoping that pushing it way down would help her to get through the days to come. Realizing that she hasn't texted back in a few minutes, she replied with 'k' then started to freak out.

'What if 'k' is too casual and it seems like I don't care to talk, what if he takes it the wrong away?' Tiana sighed and locked her phone.

"Excuse me miss?"

Tiana stopped and turned to the little boy who stopped her.

"Yes?" Tiana squatted down and set her bag down on the floor.

"I was told to give this to you." The little boy handed her a folded piece of paper then ran back to his parents.

"Thank you?" Tiana stood up and opened the note.

 _Hello Tiana,_

 _Don't ask how i knew you'd be here today, but understand that your breakup yesterday broke my heart. I hate to see you in pain, especially when it is caused by someone else, so I took care of it. Don't worry, he will NEVER think of hurting you again. Although i do need to speak with you about this little game you keep playing with 'what's his face', it's not healthy sweet heart and you test my patience with all of these boys. So meet me in the garden at 10pm or it will leak about your "engagement"._

 _I love you._

Tiana closed the paper and looked around for the little boy but didn't find him anywhere. She didn't know whether to ignore the note or heed it but either way she crumpled it and put it in her jacket pocket, picked up her bag and walked quickly to the truck.


	34. Chapter 34

_**Disclaimer**_

 _ **Thanks for the review :) 3**_

Tiana opened the door to the truck and put the bag on her arm. Not looking out the garage door she locked the truck and went inside. Even though she was inside the house, she kept looking over her shoulder. She had always been paranoid since the first text but now he was getting close, which was made her anxious.

"Tiana,"

Tiana turned quickly to her name, relieved to find that it was only Mrs. Durand that had called her.

"Come sit dear, we have some things to talk about." She gestured to the seat next to Naveen who was looking at her.

"Uh okay," She gave one last look behind her shoulder and went over to sit next to Naveen. She settled next to him but still looked around.

"Are you okay?" Naveen asked as he put his hand on hers.

"Yeah," Tiana said after another look aro7nd the room.

"Okay," He squeezed her hand but didn't let go.

"So, the week after this you will have your engagement party." Mrs. Durand started.

"And I must say you two have really surprised us, you have matured and grown together as a couple." Mama Durand added.

"Here, here." Mr. Durand lifted up a lego that he was holding. He and Ralphie were playing were trying to build an airspace craft.

"So we have now come to the time where we leave you alone before you are separated." Mrs. Durand smiled.

"Left alone before separated?" Naveen asked as he scooted closer to the edge of his seat.

"Yes, your father and I went through this. We were left to our own devices for a week and then separated."

"Why is that?" Tiana asked. She was glad for Naveen sitting next to her, otherwise she wouldn't have been all there and still looking over her shoulder.

"To see if you can actually stand to be with each other alone." Mama Durand chuckled.

"Well, we've done that before." Naveen said with a shrug.

"Your spotty visits to her apartment don't count, son." Mr. Durand chided.

"Oh," Naveen shrugged and looked at Tiana who gave a small smile. "So why be apart later?"

"To see if you two can be apart." Mama Durand explained.

"Yeah sure, I guess that makes sense." Naveen leaned back on the couch playing with Tiana's hand.

"And when is that supposed to happen?" Tiana asked. It was cutting it pretty close to the engagement party and a lot had to happen before then.

"That weekend to the day before your engagement." Mrs. Durand smiled as she folded her hands on her knees.

"One, two, five days right?" Naveen counted on Tiana's fingers then let them fall to his knee.

"Well it's better than the two months your father and I had to endure." Mrs. Durand winked at her husband who had a smile on his lips.

"Ookay," Naveen wrinkled his eyebrows.

"We'll leave you two tonight after dinner." His mother nodded approvingly.

"What time is dinner?" Tiana asked. Her thoughts went back to the note that was burning a hole in her jacket pocket.

"Same time as always," Naveen said. "Six o'clock."

"Right." She said looking out the window behind Mr. Durand. She saw something move in the bushes and became paranoid."Excuse me." She grabbed her apple bag and rushed upstairs.

"Tiana," Naveen went to grab her hand but missed it. "I have to-"

"Go ahead, we'll talk more at dinner." Mrs. Durand assured.

"Thank you," He quickly got up, kissed his grandmother's cheek then ran after her.

"They'll be okay," Mama Durand smiled when she saw her daughter in laws worried look. "It's still new remember." Mama Durand stood up and went to the leave.

"Do you think they'll be okay, dear?" Mrs. Durand asked as she still watched the stairs.

"Yes, honey." Mr. Durand stood up went over to her. "Like mom said, it's new and they will get through it." Mr. Durand kissed her cheek.

"Look mom, I made a duck." Ralphie presented a long lego that had several on top of it.

"I thought we were making a spaceship." Mr. Durand took the duck.

"Oh, we can do that later. I want a snack." Ralphie shrugged and left to go to the kitchen.

"Don't eat too much, dinner is in an hour." Mrs. Durand called after him.

/

Tiana dropped the apples near the door and took off her jacket. The note dropped out of her pocket which made her stop. Carefully she bent down to pick it up, she unfolded it and read it again and again. But everytime she read it her heart dropped and made her want to throw up.

"What's that?" Naveen quietly closed the door and looked over her shoulder.

"Uh, n-nothing." Tiana sniffed and put the note back in her jacket pocket. "Just something stupid."

"Really?"

"Yes, it's fine," She felt herself snap. Sighing she turned around to look at him. "I'm sorry, really everything's okay, I'll handle it." She threw the jacket in the chair then smoothed back her hair.

"You know," Naveen took her hand "You don't have to handle it alone,"

"Thank you," Tiana looked at their hands. "But I prefer to." She gave him a weak smile.

"Mhm," Naveen kissed her forehead as he closed his eyes. Tiana closed her eyes as well and breathed in.

"What are we doing?" Tiana breathed out as she kept her eyes closed.

"What do you mean?" Naveen pulled her in so that her head could rest on his chest. Tiana wrapped her arms around his waist.

"You're engaged and," Tiana sighed and pushed his away slightly. "We're doing this."

Naveen cupped her cheek with his hand.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about."

Tiana placed her hand on his and looked him in the eye.

"I um," He breathed in slowly then let it out. "I think I'm um, I'm falling in love with you."

"Oh," Tiana looked at their feet and let go of his hand on her cheek. Of course she was glad she just didn't know how to express it in more than one word at the moment.

"I'm sorry," He went to move his arms from around her waist but she held on to them. Naveen stayed still for the moment until she spoke again.

"I'm falling in love with you too." She finally said still looking at their feet.

Naveen lifted her chin and pulled her close so that he could give her a kiss.

"Wait," She stopped and opened her eyes. "What about Charlotte?" She stepped away from him again.

"Right." He put his forehead on hers.

"So what do you want to do?" She gave an uneasy laugh and gazed into his eyes.

"Well I have to break up with Charlotte first." He pointed out as he stroked her cheek with his fingers.

"Right," She held onto his hand and let them fall to their side.

"I'll call her now," He offered as he took out his phone with his other hand.

"No. Im sure we can wait till she gets back." Tiana suggested with an uneasy smile.

"Tiana," He kissed her knuckles. "I think we've waited long enough." He chuckled as he let go of her hand.

"I know," She shook her head as she looked at the ground. "I just don't want to cause trouble." She confessed.

"You already did," He lifted her chin. "When you undoubtedly stole my heart."

"Oh my gosh," Tiana shook her head and covered her face with her hands trying to hide her blush.

"It's true." Naveen laughed as he took her hands from her face. "So I'll call her now,"

"Okay,"

"Okay," He smirked kissing her knuckles one last time before unlocking his phone and going to the other room. "Hey Charlotte, we uh, we, yeah that," He closed the door to his room leaving Tiana alone.

Grabbing her jacket she took out the note and ripped it up. She would still meet him but for now, she would allow herself to be happy.

/

Tiana played with her necklace nervously as she waited for Naveen. It had been half an hour and he hadn't come out of the guest room yet. Leaning against the wall she ran a had through her hair for the tenth time then cracked her neck. Finally the door opened to reveal Naveen who had a smile on his face.

"Everything okay?" Tiana pushed herself off of the wall.

"Yeah, she's staying with her father and will send for her things tomorrow morning." He grabbed her hands.

"Are, are you okay?" She asked nervously.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" He kissed her cheek.

"Well, you did just end a year and a half relationship." She chuckled uneasily.

"Yeah, but I've known you longer. I think if we broke up it would hurt me more than anything." He smiled as he gently kissed her.

"We have to go to dinner." She said in between him kissing her lips.

"K." He murmured against her lips.

She laughed as he continued to kiss her. The kiss went a little deep but Mrs. Durand interrupted them as she came up the stairs.

"Excuse me kids,"

The two broke apart immediately. Naveen wiped the bottom of lips with his thumb as Tiana hid her blush behind her hand.

"Dinners ready and no dessert first." Mrs. Durand winked then went back down the stairs.

"So," Naveen wrapped his arms around Tiana's waist.

"So," Tiana smiled putting her arms on his shoulders.

"Ready to be Mrs. Durand?" He asked kissing her forehead. Tiana took in the name and began to smile.

"I think I am," She nodded happily. "I really think I am."

"Good, I'm ready for you to be her too."

/

"Alright you two, don't do anything we would do," Mrs. Durand warned as she was helped into the car by her husband who just shook his head with a smile.

Naveen kissed the crown of Tiana's head, who blushed. Dakota came out and sat next to Naveen's feet.

"You two will be alright, yes?" Mama Durand asked as she stepped in front of the two.

"Yes grandmother," Naveen pulled Tiana closer to his side.

"Good," Mama Durand grabbed both of their hands. She placed something circular in the palm of Naveen's hand. "See you in a week dears," She kissed Naveen's cheek then Tianas. "I'm glad you two are together now." She whispered in Tiana's ear.

"Me too," Tiana replied as Mama Durand pulled away.

"What'd she say?" Naveen asked as he watched his grandmother leave to the other car.

"Nothing," She shook her her head and leaned on his shoulder.

Naveen kissed her head again, then waved as his family left.

"What do you want to do now?" Naveen asked as he followed Tiana inside. Dakota followed them and weaved in and out of there legs.

"Well I need to test out these new recipes. Want to help?" She turned to him still holding his hand.

"Can I just watch?" He asked. Dakota sat next to them and wagged her tail on the ground.

"Mmm, okay." She smiled as she leaned into his arms.

"Great," He put his hands on her waist. Tiana closed her eyes for the moment and relaxed in his arms.

But she that someone was watching them, she looked out the window and saw the shadow of a man lurking in the bushes. A sense of dread passed through her.

"You okay?" Naveen asked as he saw the look on her face. Tiana looked down and swallowed.

"Yeah," She covered her mouth with her hand. "Good." She moved her hand that revealed a small smile.

"Something you can handle?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I think so." She nodded absently.

Dakota barked at the window making the two look over to it. Dakota ran to the window and started to jump on it.

"She has been barking at the strangest things these days." Naveen went over and grabbed her by her collar. "Come on girl." Naveen pulled her down but she was still barking at the window. Tiana looked at the window and was glad to see that no one was there.

"Come on girl." Tiana called to her. Dakota broke out of Naveen's hold and ran to Tiana who went to the kitchen.

"Why does she listen to you better?" Naveen asked as he jogged after them.

"Who knows." Tiana shrugged as she looked back over her shoulder.

/

"So, what are we watching tonight?" Naveen asked as Dakota got up onto the couch.

"Um," Tiana was looking out in the window biting her thumb.

"Toy story?" Naveen asked.

"Yeah, okay." Tiana agreed absentmindedly.

"Or porn?" Naveen looked at her confused.

"Uh, sure." Tiana moved the curtain to the side still looking outside.

"Tiana," Naveen came behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Whats going on?" He rested his head on her shoulder.

"I um, its-"

"Don't say it's nothing." Naveen interrupted.

Sighing Tiana bit her bottom lip and swallowed. Her heart hard in her chest and tears came to her eyes.

"Remember that guy that I couldn't get away from." She breathed out.

"Yeah," Naveen straightened up.

"He, he um-" Tiana stuttered as she continued to look out the window.

"Is he back Tiana?" He asked lowly.

"I don't know," She shrugged, her voice going cracking.

"Tiana,"

"He might be Naveen, I don't know really. I just got a random note to meet him later and I don't what to do." Tiana turned around tears clouding her vision.

"Meet him?" Naveen tilted his head.

"Yeah, at ten tonight." She explained letting out a shaky breath.

"Well you shouldn't go." Naveen said.

"I know, but he said he would come out about the false engagement-"

"Which just became true." Naveen pointed out.

"You're right," Tiana thought and bit her thumb.

"So it doesn't matter if he comes out about it. He has nothing on you, so please don't go. Just watch the movie with me, I'll call the police if you want me to or send someone to set up a barricade around the home."

"No, Im sure its not that serious." She took a deep breath and let it out. "Like you said, he has nothing on me." She nodded.

"Want me to stay with you tonight?" He asked as they went over to the couch.

"Yeah, thatd be nice." Tiana smiled as she settled next to him, leaning on his shoulder as he started the movie.

/

It was past ten o'clock and the two were sound asleep. Well Naveen was, Tiana was still awake and looking out the window, even though Naveen was sort of blocking her view. Shaking her head, she scooted closer to his back and put her forehead on it. Naveen turned over and wrapped an arm around her back and pulled her on his chest. Tiana smiled and breathed in his scent. Closing her eyes she tried to sleep again but her phone began to vibrate. Groaning she pulled away and grabbed it. Seeing a message from Jonathan she went to ignore it but it had an image attached. Settling on her elbows she unlocked the phone and waited for it to load. The message appeared first.

 _I do have something on you and for you. I hate to see you hurt and what makes you think that Naveen won't do the same? So here's a warning if he ever does._

The image finally loaded and it showed Johnathan. A beaten, bruised and bloodied Jonathan. Tiana covered her mouth as she saw the image. His eyes were swollen shut, his nose and mouth bloodied. His arms were bound behind his back and he looked broken.

 _Meet me now love. If you want him to live._

Tiana swung her legs over the bed and continued to look at the phone. Looking at Naveen over her shoulder she bit her lip and grabbed her jacket from the chair as she left.

She got outside to the garden with her heart beating hard in her chest.

"Hello love," A voice whispered in her ear making her jump. Tiana turned to the man that had been stalking her for almost a month. He was still skinny and had eyes that had malice in them. Tiana looked at the floor and licked her lips as he circled her. "You look lovely."

Tiana uncomfortably tried to pull down her black shorts and pull her jacket tighter around her.

"So you got my text yes?" He stopped in front of her.

"Where is he?" Tiana asked.

"Why do you care so much for him? He broke your heart, so I broke his bones." He shrugged. "Just like i should with this one." He grabbed the ring from around her neck and twirled it around.

"Stop," She pulled away from him making him drop the ring. "Where is Jonathan?"

"He's in his own hell love, just where he belongs." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Tell me where he is right now Richard,"

"Aw, why don't you want to say my name?" He laughed as he stepped up to her. She took a step back from him. "Go ahead," He brushed her fingers on her cheek. "Say it."

"Where is Jonathan?" She asked again.

"Fine, he's in a room somewhere. I didn't really care to know the location." He shrugged.

"Let him go," She demanded.

"Mmm I would," He tapped his chin. "But I have no reason to," He shrugged.

"He didn't do anything, just let him go."

"He broke your heart hon, that does cause for punishment."

"Please, he didn't do anything."

"Aw, I don't like to see you beg." He grabbed her hands which made her uncross her arms.

"Please," She begged her voice cracking.

"Aw, okay. But you have to come out that we're engaged." He rubbed his thumb on her fingers.

"What?" She pulled her hands away from him.

"Only way i'll let him go. If you were mine I would never hurt you, i would always make sure that you are taken care of and never, ever lose my temper around you." He promised as he grabbed her hands again.

"No." She shook her head ripping her hands from him. "I love Naveen and I will not leave him."

"Wrong answer." He shook his head disapprovingly. "It won't be my fault if Jonathan ends up dead or your precious Naveen and his family." He began to walk away from her.

"You wouldn't." She ran after him and stood in front of him.

"I would go to any length to get you to be mine." He looked down at her.

"You won't hurt Jonathan anymore and you wouldn't go after Naveen or his family?" She asked, her heart beating in her ears.

"Only if you will come with me."

Tianas shoulders sagged as she looked at the floor.

"Okay," She whispered.

"Good," He kissed her cheek. "We'll do it at the engagement party to really sell it." He smiled.

Tiana nodded and bit her lip trying to not let a sob come out.

"I'm glad you finally see things my way." He down to kiss her but she pulled away making him kiss the side of her mouth. "Now go to bed, I don't like to see you tired. Oh and don't try to tell anyone dear or else they're all dead." He kissed the top of her eye then walked away.

Tiana walked back to the room numbly. She put her phone back on the nightstand but it dropped to the floor. Not picking it up she curled into Naveen's chest, who just put his arm over her. Her heart pounded in her ears and tears began to fill her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Naveen asked as he felt something wet hit his chest.

Tiana shook her head 'no' but didn't say anything and just curled closer in his chest.


	35. Chapter 35

_**Disclaimer**_

Naveen smiled and closed the box that held his grandmother's ring in it.

"Hey, what's going on?" Tiana asked as she came behind Naveen and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. It was the last day for them being alone together and Tiana still hadn't told him about Richard or what he planned to do. She just wanted to spend the week with him without thinking of what was to come.

"N-nothing," He quickly stuffed the box in his jacket pocket.

"Okay," She laughed and went around to sit in the chair next to him.

"So, everyone comes back today?" She leaned on his arm and watched the trees move in the wind.

"Yeah,"

Taking a deep breath Tiana closed her eyes, taking in the humid air that promised rain.

"Do you want to do something today?" He asked suddenly.

"Sure," She sat up and tilted her head.

"Great, follow me." He got up quickly and took her hand.

"Okay, I call it Marco Polo, I play it with Ralph." He opened a chest that contained a dozen nerf guns.

"Right, so you just?" She picked up a gun and looked it over.

"Marco," He said and shot at her.

"Hey," She jumped as the foam bullet hit her in the neck.

"You're supposed to say polo," He said matter of factly.

"Polo," She said and shot a foam bullet at him, hitting him in the neck as well.

"Marco," He replied shooting at her then running away.

Laughing Tiana ran after him and picked up the two stray bullets.

/

"Marco?" Naveen stepped in front of the stairs.

"Polo,"

He turned around too late as Tiana came down the steps and fired several shots his way. Naveen tried to return fire but Tiana tripped on the last step and collided into him. They both fell to the floor laughing amongst themselves. Dakota then came by and began to lick their face happily.

"Aw Dakota," Naveen groaned as he tried to push her away.

"She's stepping on my stomach." Tiana groaned pushing Dakota away which made her step on Naveen.

"Well she's on my throat." Naveen coughed.

After a while they finally got her move away from them. They both sat up and began to laugh until they couldn't breathe. Naveen looked over to Tiana and settled down. Reaching into his pocket he began to take out the box that held the ring but stopped when the door began to open.

"Im telling you hon their fine. The house isn't even charred." Naveen's father came in holding several suitcases.

The two stood up and dusted off their pants. Dakota began to bark but stopped when she saw it was Naveen's father. Instead she walked up to him and licked her nose as she waited to be petted.

"My babies," Mrs. Durand pushed passed her husband and hugged Naveen and Tiana.

"Uh oh, they have the nerf guns out. Looks like someone was playing Marco Polo." Mr. Durand noted.

"You didn't break anything, did you?" Mrs. Durand raised an eyebrow at them.

"Uuh," They looked at each other remembering the fallen vase they havent checked on since they ran past it.

"Children?" Mrs. Durand pressured.

"Naveen," Ralphie ran in with a huge smile on his face.

"Hey Mr. Durand let me help you with that." The two parted and went around her.

"Oh no," She sighed and rubbed her eyes with her fingers.

"I'll take upstairs, you take down stairs." Mr. Durand suggested as he went up the stairs.

"My favorite vase better not be broken." She warned as she went up the steps.

"So Ralphie how was your trip?" Naveen asked after he and Tiana shared a worried look. Ralphie began to talk excitedly about the people he saw and the places he had been. Tiana smiled then took the suitcases up the stairs. Getting to Naveen's parents room she placed the suitcase next to the door then left.

"You're lucky it was only a crack." Mrs. Durand came from behind her with the vase in hand.

"Sorry, we wouldve hidden it if we knew it had a crack." Tiana joked as she closed their door.

"Haha," Mrs. Durand said without humor as she looked closer at the vase.

"Will you be ready to go soon?" Mrs. Durand asked as they began to walk back down to the kitchen.

"Go?"

"Yeah, your weekend starts today." Mrs. Durand placed the vase on a column they passed.

"Oh." Tiana looked at the floor.

"Aw, don't look so sad. It'll be alright." Mrs. Durand gave her a side hug. "Hey how about I help you pack?" She asked as they stopped in front of Naveen's door.

"Sure," She nodded and followed Mrs. Durand as she opened the door.

"I think you two can make it two days without seeing each other, don't you?" She asked as she took Tiana's duffel bag from under the bed.

"I don't know," She answered honestly. "It's been awhile since I've been with him this long and the shortest time I will gone without seeing him at all." She shrugged as gathered some of her clothes from the drawer.

"Then you'll be okay," Mrs. Durand nodded as she took the clothes from Tiana's hand.

Tiana gave a tight smile and went to find the rest of things that she needed to pack.

/

Naveen and Tiana sighed as Tiana was brought to the car. The two embraced again but didn't let go until Naveen's mother broke them up.

"The faster she goes the faster she comes back." She helped put Tiana's bag in the back seat.

"Come now dear, you remember how we were." He hugged her from the back and kissed her cheek. "Like it was the end of the world."

"I have weird parents." Naveen mumbled as he put his forehead on Tianas. Tiana chuckled and shook her head.

"I'll miss you." Tiana said as she wrapped her arms around his torso.

"I'll miss you too." He kissed the top of her head then placed his cheek on it.

"Ms. Tiana, I'm ready when you are." The driver interrupted as he got into the car.

"Guess that's my que to go." She sighed.

"Yeah," He nodded but didn't let go.

"Okay, okay, no one's going to war you'll see each other on Monday." Mrs. Durand laughed as she shooed Naveen and Tiana apart. Tiana smiled as she was shooed into the car away from Naveen. When the door closed the driver started it then quickly drove off.

"I miss her already." Naveen sighed as he watched the car fade from view.

"Aw," Mr. Durand laughed as he put his hands on his son's shoulders. "My poor love sick son." He steered him back into the house.

/

 _Sunday_

"I can't just leave. Maybe I should leave a note. Or, or I could text him." Tiana bit the tip of her thumb as she dropped her pajamas into her duffel bag that was on the floor. She had been stewing on this idea for awhile. She was going to go back to America so that Naveen and his family would be left alone. But her heart hurt every time she thought far enough to actually leave. Sighing she slid down the wall of the hotel room she was staying in. "I can't do this."

She covered her mouth with her hand as she felt tears come to her eyes. She pushed the bag away from her so that it fell into the small living room.

There was a knock at the door making her come out of her dilemma. Grabbing her wallet she walked to the door ready to pay for the food she ordered. When she opened the door she was surprised to find Naveen standing on the other side with her food.

"Hey," Tiana laughed as she pulled him in by his wrist. "What are you doing here?"

"Couldn't wait to see you." He answered honestly.

"It's only one day." She led him to the couch and sat down.

"I know," He set the bag down next to them. "But something told me I had to see you." He kissed her cheek then sat down in front of her.

"Not uh," She laughed as she slid the bag over to her.

"You're right, I just wanted to eat your food." He chuckled taking out a box.

Tiana pulled the coffee table closer and placed her other box on it.

"So were you just getting in?" Naveen asked as he opened the box.

"No, why?" She picked out the forks and napkins.

"No reason," He shrugged.

Tiana shrugged and settled back into the couch ready to eat the appetizer.

The two sat and ate together all night. They turned on the tv to watch a movie together that they ended up falling asleep during it.

At 3am in the morning Tiana heard a knock at the door. Waking up confused, she sat up and looked around the darkened room. Hearing the knock again she looked at the door then sighed. Rubbing her eyes she climbed over Naveen and off the couch to get the door. Rubbing her eyes she opened the door mid knock and yawned.

"Can I help-"

"Yes my dear I do believe you can."

"What are you doing here?" Tiana quickly woke up when she saw Richard's face staring at her.

"Why wouldn't I be here? After all we are engaged." He said delightedly. He tried to force himself into her room but she kept the door closed. "Let me in Tiana," Hs demanded.

"You need to go." She frowned.

"He's in there isn't he?" He laughed and leaned against the wall. Tiana didn't say anything. Licking his lips he crossed his arms over his chest. "Really Tiana?" He shook his head.

"Our agreement still stands, just please. Let me have this night." She begged. She didn't want to get into anything with him, she avoided his calls and messages for the past week and knew his patience was wearing thin.

"Very well. But don't mistake my generosity for weakness." He held a finger up at her.

"Okay," She nodded. "Thank you." She smiled.

"Mhm," He put his hand in his jacket pocket and went to walk away.

"Wait, how is Jonathan?" She called after him.

"You'll see on Tuesday," He waved back at her then took the elevator.

Tiana quietly closed the door and leaned her head on it. Her life was spiraling out of control and she was letting it.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid." She bangd her head against the door. She should've gotten out of this when she had the chance, none of this would have happened. Going back to the couch she squatted next to Naveen and looked at him.

"I'm sorry," She sighed moving some hair from his face.

"Hey," Naveen grabbed her hand and kissed the palm.

"Hey," Tiana smiled as she felt tears come to her eyes. "Ready to go to bed?" She asked as she wiped her tears away.

"Yeah," He made a noise as he got up.

That morning the two were in the bed fast asleep when a hard knock at the door woke them up. Groaning they rubbed their eyes and tried to wake up.

"Naveen, I know that you're in there."

"Uh oh," Naveen laid back down on the pillows.

"Tiana come open the door."

"Mmm," Tiana laid back on the pillows too.

Mama Durand was at the door and the two didn't want to answer it.

"We can both answer it, she can't get us both." Naveen suggested.

"Alright,"

"Open the door now children." Mama Durand warned.

"Coming." They both called. Naveen found his pants on Tiana's duffel bag and his shirt on the floor next to it. Tiana fixed her ponytail and smoothed out her shirt from the night before.

"Now," Mama Durand called from the other side.

The two got to the door and opened it. An upset grandmother stood on the other side her arms crossed over her chest.

"I can't believe you two." She pushes herself through them and into the room.

"We're sorry Mama Durand." Tiana yawned out.

"I bet you are, especially since you won't be able to see each other until tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" They asked in unison.

"Yes, we need to see how you two would survive without each other, in case of unfortunate circumstances." Mama Durand explained as she surveyed the room.

"Oh," Tiana looked down at their feet. Naveen put his arm around her waist and placed his cheek on her head.

"Which of course is why we only give a week. We don't think that anything like that could happen." Mama Durand said quickly. There was a moment of silence between them as they took the information in.

"But come on Naveen, time to go. You'll see her tomorrow." Mama Durand gestured for him to come to the door.

"I'll be right there." Navee called to her. He turned to Tiana and kissed her forehead. "Ill see you tomorrow." He grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles.

"Okay," She smiled and kissed the corner of his mouth.

"Come on Naveen," Mama Durand called .

"Guess that's my que." Naveen chuckled.

"Guess so," She smirked.

"Bye," He smiled and gave her one last hug before following his grandmother out the room.

"Bye," She whispered as she watched them take the elevator. She was about to close the door when someone came up to her from the other side of the hall.

"Hi miss, I was told to give this to you." The woman handed her an envelope.

"Thank you?" She accepted it then closed the door. Opening it she looked inside and saw photos. Taking them out she immediately dropped it, it was a photo of Jonathan with no eyes. The page turned over as it fell, revealing a sort of script that had bold big words at the bottom.

 **Study it, word for word.**

/

 _Tuesday_

Tiana sat on the bench with her hands folded in her lap, looking straight ahead. Silent tears began to form in her eyes but she forced them down. She hated herself for what she was about to do, her heart squeezed painfully in her chest.

"Hey," Naveen smiled as he came from behind her.

Tiana stared at him for a moment then swallowed thickly. She had to tell him now, before it was too late.

"Hey," She swallowed thickly and stood up, smoothing down the front of her dress. Naveen looked at her with elated eyes as he took her hand in his. The two walked for a bit down a beaten path until they he stopped them near a tree. Tiana looked around them with searching eyes, she didn't know where he was and was afraid he would pop up from behind one of the bushes and take her away.

"You alright?" He laughed as he hid them behind the tree.

"Just fine." She took a shaky breath and pulled her eyes away from a nearby bush.

"I have something to give you." Naveen put his hand in his suit jacket pocket.

"And I have something to tell you." Tiana kept her eyes on the ground. Before Tiana could say anything else Naveen handed her the box. Taking it from him she opened it and saw a flower shaped ring inside with a platinum band.

"Naveen," She gasped as she took out the ring. "It's beautiful," She smiled. "But I already have a-"

"No," He shook his head and stepped behind her. "I had every intention to give this ring to someone else." He unlatched the necklace and let the ring fall into his hand. "But this one," He grabbed the ring from her hand and slipped it onto the chain. "This one is entirely yours." He put it back in place then stepped in front of her.

Tiana covered her mouth in order to muffle her sobs. She was happy and sad at the same time.

"I love it," She finally said, looking him in the eyes.

"Im glad," He kissed her forehead. Tiana curled herself into his chest and breathed in. Biting her lip she closed her eyes and tried to word the thoughts in her head.

"I-I need to tell you something," She said softly, lightly pushing him away.

"What?" He rested his hands on her hips.

"It's about tonight," She breathed out looking at their feet. "The man from before-" She felt bile come up her throat.

"Tiana," Naveen was becoming worried as Tiana seemed to trip on her words, she hasn't once stuttered and always knew what to say. "What is it?" He lifted her chin so that she looked at him.

"The man who has been following me, he's-"

"There you two are!" Mrs. Durand came down the path, interrupting them. "I have been looking for you two every where, come on the party's starting soon."

"Hold on mom," Naveen held up his hand still looking at Tiana. "The man from Louisiana?" He asked quietly.

Tiana was about to say 'yes' but saw a shadow over Naveen's shoulder. When the shadow vanished she could've sworn she saw a smile, his crooked smile.

"I'm sorry," She shook her head and wiped under her eye trying not to mess up her makeup. "Its nothing, let's go." She forced a smile and went passed his mother into the house.

"Dont worry son, pre jitters. Nothing to worry about." Naveen's mother assured him before turning to go inside.

Tiana sighed as she looked at the closed door, she wanted to run out the open door next to her but she had to remind herself that Jonathan was here. She was close to getting him out of this, she couldn't be selfish now.

"Okay, you ready lovelie?" Mama Durand asked behind her.

"Oh um, yes" She smiled weakly turning to her. "Just nervous." She lied.

"I know how you feel, believe me its not as bad as it seems, itll be over as quickly as it starts." Mama Durand patted her shoulder. "Im glad you and Naveen gave up the foolish game from before. It was getting exhausting having to lie to my friends why you and my grandson seemed so distant." She laughed.

"Yeah, my social group wasn't exactly easy to persuade that I wasn't going to get married for awhile when pictures were plastered everywhere of my engagement." Tiana agreed.

"Well, it's all over now. You guys made it." Mama Durand patted her arm then stood in front of the door. Her name was called and the doors opened, letting her walk out to applause.

"Okay, thirty second love birds." Mrs. Durand chirped as she and husband came in front of Tiana. Naveen slid up next to her and grabbed her hand.

"What man Tiana?" Naveen asked lowly so that his mother didnt hear.

"Um," She wanted to answer but the door for Naveen's parents opened and let them out. Tianas words escaped her as the time drew near. She turned to him and took his other hand. "I love you." She said as she looked in his eyes. "And I am so sorry."

"Tiana what are you-"

"Tiana and Prince Naveen."

The doors opened revealing the two and a great applause encouraged them to walk down the steps. Taking a deep breath Tiana and Naveen turned to the crowd and began to walk down the steps. Tiana tried to keep her eyes straight ahead but couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. Looking down she saw Richard looking up at her, a devious smile on his face. He raised his eyebrows which told her to start.

Tiana stopped in the middle of the stairway making Naveen stop as well.

"What are you doing?" Naveen stopped on the step below her.

"I'm so sorry," She whispered as she let go of his hand. Clearing her throat she started.

"I would like to thank you all for coming." She scanned the crowd trying not to look anyone in the eye. "But I feel that it would be unfair to continue on this way." She made the mistake of looking at Naveen who had a confused look. "I'm not in love with him, I never was." Her voice broke in her declaration and tears fell from her eyes. She walked down the rest of the stairs and stopped in front of Richard looking him in the eye. "I'm in love with someone else and I don't think it right to continue this farce any longer, just so he can get a kingdom."

"That wasn't so bad now was it?" Richard quickly grabbed her hand and tugged her toward him. Tiana looked at the ground ashamed.

"Hey," Naveen came down the rest of the steps, his eyes angry. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Well hello," Richard turned Tiana around and crossed his arm on her shoulder. "I'm sorry we haven't met, how about you introduce us Tiana?" He whispered in her ear.

Tiana closed her eyes and tried to pull away from him but he held her tight.

"I'm sorry we strung you along so long, this one here wanted to keep us a secret. Trying to see how much we could get out of you." Richard smirked.

A sob broke from Tiana but she still didn't say anything. Mama Durand stood stock still looking at the whole ordeal while Mrs. Durand stared at Tiana with contempt.

"I want to head it from her." Naveen looked over to Tiana who kept her eyes down.

"Good ahead darling." Richard kissed the base of her neck which made her flinch. "Tell him."

Slowly Tiana lifted her head feeling everyone's eyes trained on her. When she finally looked at Naveen her heart broke, she saw love for her still in his eyes.

"Go ahead." Richard unclasped the necklace from around her neck letting it fall. Tiana instinctively caught it and looked down at it.

"Im so sorry." She said as she looked down at the necklace, as she thought of Naveen's family and Johnathan.

"There you go," Richard pulled the necklace from her open palm and held it out to him. Naveem held out his hand and let the necklace fall in it.

Naveen stared at his hand in shock, too busy to notice Tiana's pleading look as she was dragged away from him. Once they were outside Richard grabbed Tiana by the arm and pulled her towards his park car.

"Okay," Tiana wretched her arm away from him and stopped in front of the trunk. "Im here, I did what you asked. Now let Jonathan go." She demanded. She expected him to go to the backseat and let him out but instead be went smirked and walked to the trunk.

Popping it open he revealed a bloodied and frightened Jonathan.

"P-please no more." Jonathan held up his hands in front of him. Richard grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him out of the trunk and threw him on the ground.

"Jona-" Tiana went to help him but she was yanked back forcefully by her arm. "Just go straight." She called to him as she was forced into the passenger side of the car.

"Get in," Richard pushed her in the car then slammed the door. He watched Johnathan crawl to his feet then sneered before going to the driver side.

"Alright," He settled in his seat then put the key in the ignition. "We have a long ride ahead of us." He started the car then put it in drive. "Now, where did I put-" He looked in the backseat as he let the car roll forward.

Seeing her opportunity Tiana quickly opened the door and went to jump out.

"No, no, no." Richard pulled her back in the seat by her arm and closed the door along with it. "Oh there it is." He picked up a syringe in the compartment in the passenger side door.

"What, what is that?"

"Nothing to worry about." He looked at the road and noticed a few cars in his way. Turning the wheel slightly he narrowly missed them. "Just something to help you calm down for the trip."

/

Naveen shook his head as he sunk to the steps. He couldnt understand what was happening, all he knew was it hurt and it didn't feel right. People around him began to whisper of the unfortunate events.

"Son," Mr. Durand came up to him first.

"Something's wrong." He pulled himself up by the banister and went to go after her.

"Hold on dear. Tiana is a lovely person but even she-"

"Don't you dare say anything bad about her mother." Naveen warned stuffing the necklace in his pocket. "You, you, you come with me." He began to walk but his friend Louis stepped in front of him.

"Wait man, what if what she said was true."

"It's not, didn't you see the way she looked? How she couldn't even look at me?" He pleaded.

"Don't you think you're acting a bit irrational, grandson?" Mama Durans offered.

"I'm not, now let's go." He began to walk again this time making it to the door. As he reached the handle there was a hard knock. Quickly he opened the door hoping to see Tiana at the other end but instead found a bruised and battered man who barely stood.

"Wait a minute, isn't that Jonathan?" Natalie came forward.

Jonathan fell forward onto Naveen trying to say something. He helped him to lay down on the floor.

"Ti-Tiana. Danger. She, she needs help." He gasped out.

Naveen sprinted out the door.

/

Tiana tried to back away from the needle but had nowhere to go since the door was now locked and shut. So Richard ended up sticking her with it in her thigh.

"Ah," Tiana closed her eyes against the pain.

"There you go,"

Richards words slurred in her ears as she felt herself unwillingly relax. Seeing them come onto the main road Tiana blinked trying to keep consciousness. Taking a deep breath Tiana threw herself at the wheel making him jerk off the road.

"Hey!" Richard pushed her hard in the stomach making her slam against the window. Her head cracked the glass, making her momentarily black out. "Serves you right." Richard nodded clicking her seat belt in place unable to see the tree he was headed for.

Naveen came out just as they swerved off the road and into the forest next to it. His heart jumped into his throat as he watched the car jerk then crash into a tree head on, the engine bursting into flames. Running towards it Naveen kept a distance from the car trying to find Tiana. Seeing her on the passenger side he quickly shed his jacket then tried to open the door but it was locked. He banged his fist on it trying to get it to open. Tiana opened her eyes to the banging and looked around. Seeing the fire she quickly went for the lock and and pushed the door open. Naveen backed away waiting for her to get out but noticed that she couldn't because of the seat belt.

"Naveen," She said worriedly as she tried to remove it. Naveen came in and unbuckled it then pulled her out.

"Wait, not without me." Richard groaned out as he tried to unbuckle his seatbelt. Naveen put his coat around Tiana and went to help Richard but as he rounded the car he heard a sputter. Before he could get any closer the engine burst setting the entire car on fire.

The two backed away from it as they watched it burn. Several guards came them and tried to put out the fire as best they could. Tiana stared at the fire then crumpled to the ground. It was over, it was finally over.

"Tiana, are you okay?" Natalie came over to her and wrapped her arms around her. Tiana flinched but otherwise didn't answer.

"I've lost him haven't I?" She asked lowly letting her tears fall from her eyes.

"Not if you make these next few moments count." Natalie whispered to her as she helped her up.

"Could you?" Naveen nodded to Tiana.

"Of course." Natalie went to find Louis.

Tiana wrapped her arms around her afraid to turn around.

"Please look at me." Naveen said behind her.

Wiping her eyes, Tiana turned around licking her lips. At first the two didn't say anything to each other, but they both broke the silence.

"I'm sorry,"

"Tiana, will you marry me?"

"What?" Tiana tilted her head.

"If you will still have me, I would like you to marry me." He took the necklace out of his pants pocket and showed it to her.

"But all of this," She gestured around them. "All of this and you still want to?"

"Yes," He took her gesturing hand and pulled her forward. "All of this." He turned her around and moved her hair to the side. "And i still want to marry you." He clasped the necklace back in place.

"But, why?" She turned around to face him.

"Because this is still part of our trial and I know that there will be many more to come." He stroked her tear stained cheek. Tiana closed her eyes and relaxed in his touch. Wrapping her arms around his waist she buried her head in his chest.

"We'll have to explain this whole thing to the family," She mumbled.

"I think it's about time." He chuckled. "Hey, you don't happen to have any more stalker suitors do you?" He joked.

"Heh," She laughed and pulled away from him. "You're the only one." She smiled.

"Good," Naveen smirked then kissed her.

 **Oookay. For one apologies for the tardiness and two, that's it. No more story and I just want to say thank you to all those who read, reviewed, favorited and followed. Also thank you for putting up with the grammar and spelling. So kisses and hugs and see you next time.**


End file.
